Legacy of the Kaiju King-Episode 3: Harem of The Three Kingdoms
by E.Adm. Keruru
Summary: Syrus Gojimura, son of Godzilla (2004), is sent to the period of the Three Kingdoms of China: except...they're all girls! Join Syrus on his journey to unite the land under his own rule and unexpectedly builds up a harem as he go. *A lot of crossovers are involved* Sequel after Season 3; Based on the anime, but VN parts will be included **More details on 'mis-adventures' later**
1. Chapter 1

"Young Master! Please hold for a moment." A wily voice called out.

"Hmm, what's up Leche?"

"A message from the master sir, something that I find that might please you dearly; concerning your permission for your marriage."

"Huh?" _Dad actually considering in granting my proposal, this somewhat good news I guess._ "What dad says about it, is he giving me permission?"

"Hee, Hee, Hee, he stated that he might consider it. However, before so, you must prove yourself to him."

"{Sigh} I already had a long adventure already, and dad still expects more from me."

"Oh no please Young Master, at least considered taking the mission first now. It should be easy for a great master like you. If you complete this task, he says he may consider letting you have your way now."

"Oh, is that so…"

* * *

_Mounting launch pads,_ a computer announced as a young man mounted two flat pads on a platform. The pads strapped his feet in, securing them tightly.

"Okay, all systems green. You're ready now?" A sweet voice giggled.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Thanks Aunt Rose."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…Biollante." The person warned. "Please remember that."

"Heh, will do then."

The woman the mysterious character was talking to, suddenly pulled a lever on a machine, popping up what looks like a sparkling worm-hole in front of our mysterious character—about two meters in front of him.

"Well then, time to leave. Could you tell Master not to worry about me, she tends to think I am getting into trouble without her."

"Oh don't worry about her, but I'll tell her that anyways."

The character nodded and crouched forward ready to leave.

"Should I say anything to your little fiancés now?" The woman asked in a sinister manner.

"Uh…tell them…I'll return victorious!" The character grinned.

The woman smiled brightly and she pushed a button on the machine.

_10 seconds until lift off, _a computer announced.

The woman left the scene, leaving our mysterious character alone on the scene.

"Just you wait father." The man said. "I'll show you how I get things done."

_All systems green!_

"Syrus Gojimura dispatched!" The pads slowly propelled the character forward at top speed towards the wormhole. In a split-second after ignition, the character by the name of Syrus was zooming into the wormhole where it will take him to worlds unknown. As you can tell, Syrus here will be our main character we will be keeping an eye on in this story.

* * *

"Leche, report" A strong dark voice boomed.

"Yes master." We see a little gopher with big eyes holding what looks like an ancient sage staff wobbling into a throne room. The little gopher cowered to his knees before his mysterious master. "Message delivered, all according to plan."

"Hmph…devious as always Leche when it comes to manipulating information" Leche's master spoke. "With simple false information and twisted up words, you had my son running already."

"Hee, Hee, Hee, only to please you master." Leche chuckled mischievously. "I have falsely consulted with the young master to do the task you laid upon him in exchange for master to accept his marriage permission."

"Hmph, that idiot son of mine," The mysterious man grumbled. "Didn't I told him 'do what he sees fit'? In other words, he just ran off to do the mission without realizing that it has nothing to do with his permission."

"Well master, at least he's doing the mission that you assigned to him." Leche snickered. "Thanks to that, our young master will in no time will insure that the Gojimura family line will continue on. Judging from his character, he will be bringing back a few more with him."

"Leche…" Leche's master muttered. "Did I not make myself clear that I do not care about the status of the Gojimura family? I do not need to hear the plans you schemed about in that little head of yours. Are you asking to get punished by Violet?"

"Uh…wait, master…you haven't told her yet?" Leche gasped in fear.

"Why? I have nothing to do it." The master of the gopher grumbled. "If anything happens to my son, it will be all on you. I only assigned him the task I commanded him to do, nothing else. So you still want to monologue about your plans now, be my guest."

"Uh…then I should stop then." The little gopher shrunk fearfully.

"Good, now…get out of my sight." The master demanded.

The little gopher slowly made his quick departure out of the throne room.

"Hmph…Syrus…let's see if you can take the burden of upholding the reign of the Gojimura legacy." The mysterious father grinned. "Show me the strength that got you this far, my son. Let's see if you got what it takes in becoming the next Kaiju King."

* * *

**The Legacy of the Kaiju King: Syrus and the Maidens of The Three Kingdoms**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters that are in the story (names not included). Credits for everything, besides my creation, goes to all the references you find in this series. So don't sue me and enjoy.

* * *

_I am an idiot._ Syrus thought. _What the hell am I doing here? I don't even know what world I got myself into. I just blindly went on dad's mission without knowing all the details. What kind of genius am I?_

The scene begins with what looks like a field of grass in a forest near a village, with Syrus, our main character, laying on the ground thinking about how much he was an idiot awhile back.

"I just realized too that dad wouldn't care what I do for life; he wouldn't even bother attending my wedding for that matter." Syrus grumbled. He suddenly snapped and grabbed his hair and began rolling around in the grass, throwing a tantrum. "Gah, this is supposed to be my break time from war and world-savings, instead I toss it in the trash and throw it away for another god forsaken mission that would probably include war and blood! Grrrr…I'm such an idiot! This should be a time for me to catch up on my gaming and anime watching! But now, I don't know where am I and what time period I am in. I am panicking right now if this time period even has TV or computers! Gah, this sucks!" Syrus stood up from the grass and thrust out his two strong arms into the air, gathering al his strength into his voice and roared as loud as thunder. "Where the hell am I~~~~~~~~~~~?"

He fell backwards, laying down on the grass again and sighed. "Hmm…right now the audience is kind of confused right now on who the hell I am. I better give background information for myself.

**Syrus Gojira Gojimura**

**Age: 19**

**BOD: December 25****th****, 2057**

**Species: Human/Kaiju (Japanese)**

**Status: Engaged/Single**

**Occupation: Gamer, Otaku, Adventurer, Warrior, Engineer, Martial Artist, Strategist, Kaiju Prince, Student (forced to drop out of high school), Digi-Knight, Detective, etc. (Yes I have many occupations)**

**Talents/Skills: Gaming, Strategizing, Fighting, Identifying, Detecting, Building, Destroying**

**Appearance: Casual, Handsome (everyone label me this), Laid-back, Impressive, Deceptive, Intelligent, Stupid, Genius, Idiot, Strong**

**Equipment: Black unbuttoned T-shirt, Gray baggy shorts, regular sport wear shoes, Digi-Watch, Father's Atomic Dorsal Tail Halberd, Crimson Catastrophe Cross-Pike**

**Powers/Techniques: Breath of Devastation; Claw of Annihilation; Piercing Dragon Techniques; Kaiju King Techniques; Tri-Cannon; Super Kaiju Strength; Odin's Eye; Magic; Psychic; Alchemy; Metal Manipulation; Extreme Speed; Accelerated Mind Setting; White Thunder Flight; Near Immortality; Inhuman Endurance; Game Load; **

**Hobbies: Gaming; Watching anime; Reading Manga; Helping out; Tutoring; Manufacturing  
Fighting Style: Martial Arts; Weaponry; Game Load**

"I'm Syrus Gojimura. I'm currently right now 19 years old and on the process of getting married. I'll be the main character of this story and this will be the only time when I'll be able to talk to you readers. If you still don't get the general facts about me yet I'll try and simplify them all to make it short. I am a gaming otaku. I am a master of gaming, having played billions of games of all types and genres. My gaming skills rivals or surpass a game buddy of mine who he declare himself as The God of Conquest*. I love anime and manga that comes in my way; all except hentai because if I were to read them my older sister would kill me. Besides being a gamer and a mad otaku, I generally now forced to get out of these addicts of mine and do something else more productive. What's more productive than gaming you ask? Saving worlds and friends from utter annihilation, that's what I've been up to most of my gaming and otaku time now; I'll explain it more in detail later on what I meant. I'm a born warrior, very talented in the arts of fighting and battling—both in games and reality. My skills and strength is deemed unparalleled among many strong warriors. I'm known to be able to tangle with many powerful warriors of their time and win—powerful warriors like Takakatsu Honda*, Zhang Fei*, Lu Bu*, Guan Yu*, Keiji Maeda*, and Achilles* whom I battled before all praised my talents and skill—some more or less in words (most would express this by tracking me down for a fight). Yeah, I'm that powerful."

"Oh by the way…I'm a Kaiju. The King of The Monsters, Godzilla Gojira Millennium Gojimura, is my father (what many depicted him as the Godzilla from _Final Wars_; or at least that's how I categorized him). I'm not going to go too much in detail about father, but I could tell you that he would be the last man in this universe I would want to fight—living up to his title as the Kaiju King and now Universe's Mightiest, he's undefeatable and unbeatable, the only character that can beat me in fighting. He's like the character in which the game tells the player to 'do not pursue', 'do not engage', 'stay away from'; I'll say in a game, when father shows up the dialogue would say 'you're fucked, run!'—that's how I depict him in a game scenario. He's that strong, that's why everyone fears him—just his name alone would shock even the bravest beings of their world like Hayato Fuurinji* or Thor*. Oh, but don't put me in the same category as him though. Father is the brutal, merciless, tyrant like, full time warrior; I'm more the laid back, intelligent and all-maxed-out stats character: in other words, father is maxed out in attack strength, defense, and techniques while I maxed out everything. I'm a super engineer, the thinker that can create almost anything with a single thought. I probably inherited this trait from my mother a bit (I say a bit because she was a former GDF researcher but eventually went down the path of the warrior just like father)."

"The story will explain more things as the story goes, but you all probably be wondering about the '*' above. Well, let's just say that my previous adventures have leaded me towards other worlds where I actually meet the people of that time and place. So don't be surprise if there are references everywhere. Sorry to say, but this story could be a little confusing until more stories about me comes up; imagine this story as the _Star Wars_ saga where Episode One was not introduced until later. So if you want answers, you're going to have to wait. Okay, I'm done here, roll the chapter title! Enjoy…and don't sue!"

* * *

Chapter 1: The Black-Haired Bandit Hunting Beauty—"Enter The Kaiju Prince!"

* * *

Syrus laid around thinking to himself about what to do next. He doesn't know where he is, what the time period was, and who he expects to meet in this unknown world he's in. He sighed in disbelief that he got into such a predicament.

"What to do now?" He slowly sat up and checked out the setting around him. "Wow, these are some beautiful trees that surrounds me here. The modern days wouldn't have such jolly trees, so that means I'm probably back in the times when electronics aren't really introduced." A slight breeze passed by, blowing against him. "Hmm…the weather doesn't seem that cold, so this can't be Japan either. With this many trees, I have to be somewhere on the mainland of Asia; America wouldn't have this many trees, and none of these trees look like it's from America anyways." He slowly got up to his two feet and stretched his body joints. "Well…somewhere in Asia, here I go!" Syrus dashed off quickly, searching for an exit to this forest he's in.

After around ten minutes, he finally finds an exit to the forest that would lead him to civilization. "Whew, that was easy." He exclaimed. He took his time and began his walk to the little village up ahead. Around another ten minutes, he arrived to the front of the village. Looking inside the village, he could see that there were many market stands everywhere along the street, mostly selling food, jewel accessories, and other luxuries. He carefully examined the villagers' clothing and the manner of the market. "Hmm…judging from this, I must be somewhere in ancient China." He quickly deducted. He nodded agreeing with his deduction. "All right then, let's has a snoop around then." He casually walked into the village, looking from side to side, ignoring the fact that people were staring at him since he obviously out of place in looks. "Hmm…not bad…not bad at all; I could get uses to living here for a while. It's normal, old fashion, there's no stench of gasoline or pollution in the air (all except for the blacksmiths around here). Still don't know what time period this is though. I wonder why father wants me to conquer such a place to begin with."

* * *

Back in the world Syrus was from…

"What? You sent him to the wrong dimension?" Godzilla muttered in displease.

"Hmm…well it seems so." Biollante confessed. "You just told me now that I was supposed send him to a world of Three Kingdoms again. Well, that's not what exactly the coordinates I put in, as in I put in the wrong coordinates of the dimension."

Godzilla sighed. "I wanted him to train himself in being able to conquer worlds. Maybe I should have sent him over to Luffy's world instead. He would find more trouble there." He scratched in his forehead in boredom. "How the hell did this happen?"

Biollante eyed Leche, who was standing afar from her on the side. "Ask your perverted slave." Lech jumped in shock. "If you put that way Master Godzilla, then that means Lech here must have alternated the coordinates before giving me the coordinates from you."

"What..." Godzilla growled in anger. He glared at Leche, who jumped in fear. "Is that so? Don't tell me this was part of your scheming now?"

"Uh…well…yes it is Master. Please forgive me for misinforming you." Leche cowered before his angered master.

"You told me that my son should be gaining more to continue the Gojimura legacy." Godzilla grumbled. "I thought I told you that however he should end up in the period of the Three Kingdoms or at least a world in turmoil. So why you change the coordinates, I did not command you to do that."

"Well…it's not too far from being true Master." Leche explained. "I did give coordinates that would lead Young Master to the period of the Three Kingdoms, no joke. It's just a different dimension Master Godzilla have yet to conquered that all. I thought it would be best to send him to an alternative Three Kingdoms period so it would be a little bit more difficult that's all." Leche chuckled.

"Hmm…I see." Godzilla mumbled. "Very well then, I guess it would suffice for now." He looked towards Biollante. "What's that world like anyways?"

"Hard to say really," Biollante thought. "It's an alternative dimension of the Three Kingdoms, so I'm not sure what could possibly happen there. Hopefully Syrus could find some entertainment there that would amuse him. Otherwise if it proves to be a weak world, he'll probably question you about it." She stared at Leche again. "If you want to know what's that world is like though Master Godzilla, you should ask Lech again, since he was the one who chose the coordinates."

Godzilla stared back at his slave. "Well?"

Leche took a deep breath. "To be honest…I don't know. I know it's the period of the Three Kingdoms, but I don't what it's really like to be honest. I chose the coordinates on the list randomly."

"Using what to make your choice?" Biollante asked.

"My perverted instincts" Leche sneered proudly.

Biollante face-palmed herself and shrugged her shoulders in disappointment.

* * *

Back to Syrus now who is in the unknown world somewhere in China according to him, without a care in world continue to look around town.

"Hmm…what to do now," He asked himself, still not noticing that a lot of people were staring at him. "Maybe I should ask around the place." He reached for his Digi-Watch on his left hand and turned the dial. "I better change the language barrier so the readers can understand the language if the language is foreign just in case." He walked up the street and headed for a restaurant. A waitress greeted him nicely, staring at him in amazement like everyone else in town, and led him to a table.

"What would like to order sir?" The waitress asked nervously.

"Hmm…may I get" Syrus thought. "May I get a bowl of noodles with thin beef and some tea please." He smiled at the waitress, who jumped upon seeing it. The waitress turned bright red and avoided Syrus's gaze.

"Uh…would you like some menma with that too sir?" She asked shyly.

"Huh, menma" Syrus thought. "I don't know. I never tried any before. In that case, could you make some delicious ones for me then? I would like to know if they're good or not."

"Oh well, according one of the customers here, it goes very good with our noodles." The waitress explained. Syrus looked around the outdoor restaurant, trying to identify the customer. With so many customers to choose from, he didn't bother asking who. "Don't worry sir; I'll do my best with them." The little waitress hurried off to prepare Syrus's meal.

Now stationary in one spot, Syrus finally realized that a lot of people were staring at him in interest. _Hmm…curious I see. I must really look foreign with these clothes._ Syrus thought. The waitress passed by and gave Syrus his tea. Syrus poured some tea into his cup and slowly drank it. _Oh well, what can I do? I am foreign, I shouldn't hide it._ As he finished his tea, he suddenly felt the ground rumbling a bit. Looking down the street, our hero sees what looks like a small military unit marching into town. "Oh look, the military, I was gonna go look for it later, but this would save the trouble of finding one."

"All right listen up!" Syrus heard. It was a small guy with yellow metal plated armor with a nasty face for a soldier. To Syrus's standards: a bandit-like midget NPC that serves no purpose really but to annoy the main characters; that's what he sees. "All you men line up now, this is a draft!"

The townsfolk began to murmur in confusion.

"That's right, you heard Midget, and it's a draft, so all of you line up now!" A tall thin guy with a nasty face ordered. To Syrus's standards: leader of the bandit-like group NPC that only serves to order his minions around and run away when he's out of minions to send out; a coward no less on the radar. "Now is the time of war people! Get up here and sign up!"

"Why do we need to fight?" A person asked. "Now is the time of peace, there's nothing up."

"Idiot, there is a war going on!" Midget barked back. "The Shoku forces are on the move and are about to attack here if we don't do something!"

_Shoku,_ Syrus thought. _Sounds similar to Shu-Han of the Three Kingdoms, but is it the same? Why would the supposed Shu-Han attack here?_

"Sir…" The waitress approached with his order. "Here you go sir, I hope you like it." She blurted out shyly. She set the meal down on the table.

"Oh, it's good already. Thank you!" Syrus chuckled. He picked up his chopsticks and took in a bite. "Wow, it's amazing! It's extremely delicious with the menma too!"

"Really," The waitress exclaimed, "I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah" Syrus grinned. "Oh hey by the way, whose army is that over there?" He asked the waitress pointing to the little platoon drafting.

"Uh…I think they should be the from the En forces since they're wearing golden plated armors." She replied. "I heard that Ryuubi of Shoku has declared war on Enshou-sama of En for some reason."

"Hmm…Ryuubi…" Syrus thought. _Who's that exactly?_

"Hey!" The thin guy yelled.

Syrus slurped his noodles with the waitress standing by him, looking with interest.

"Hey!" The thin guy yelled again. "Hey Dumbass Flashy!"

Syrus jumped. _Dumbass Flashy, what the hell is that? I mean it sounds like dumbass, but more shiny right? Wonder who's this Dumbass Flashy?_ Syrus turned around and looked towards the thin guy again, still eating his noodles.

"Hey Dumbass Flashy," The thin yelled again. "Yeah you, dumbass" He pointed at Syrus.

"_I'm_ the Dumbass Flashy?" Syrus blurted in astonishment, pointing to himself.

"Yeah you," Midget said. "Get your ass over here. We're leaving, and you're coming with us!"

Syrus looked at the group of thug-like guys in confusion, slurping up his noodles. "Uh…why?"

"That's an order dumbass; you have no say in this!" The thin tall guy ordered.

"I don't, why? I mean it concerns me, so why?"

"Stop asking why and come on! We have a battle to fight here!"

"No."

"What, you dare object to a superior officer of the En forces?"

"Yes."

"Now are you gonna get over here, or what?"

"No."

"Uh-hey, I said get over here!"

"No, I'm eating!"

"Why you!"

Syrus reached for his pockets and pulled out a small bag of gold. "Will this be enough for the tip too?" He politely asked the waitress.

"Huh, oh yes…" She replied. "Uh this is more than what it is…"

"—don't worry about it." Syrus nodded bluntly. "It's okay."

The waitress looked at him in confusion. "Uh no sir, this is too much. I-I can't take all of this now."

"I owe you, you owe me, whatever." Syrus chuckled. "Keep the change, I don't need it." He smiled. "Besides, that noodle bowl was so good, it has to be worth more than that. That's the best noodle bowl I ever had!"

The waitress blushed. "Oh well…I…" She smiled at him shyly. "If you want then, you could have as many as you want since you gave me too much…if you don't mind that is."

"Ooh, seconds! This bowl was good!" Syrus laughed. "Another then!"

The waitress giggled. "Of course, coming right up," She said happily as she dashed off to prepare the bowl of noodles.

"Yo, boss the guy is ignoring up." Midget said.

"That brat." The Boss muttered. "Fatty, Midget, go and drag his ass a long then! Hurry it up, boss is waiting for us."

"Here's your next bowl of noodles sir." The waitress returned with another bowl.

"Yahoo! Seconds, here we go!" Syrus exclaimed as he thrust his chopsticks and taking a bite. "Delicious!"

"I'm so happy to hear that." The waitress replied. "Uh…excuse me, sir." She began. "Would you be so kind though…to…uh…gives me your name before you leave…please?"

"Huh, oh no problem," Syrus chuckled, gulping down another bite. "I'm Syrus Gojimura, nice to meet you."

"Oh…_Sai-ru_?" The waitress tries to say.

"Oh sorry, my name is quite foreign." Syrus laughed. "I'm not from around here so…"

"Oh I see…so that's why…"

"—Come on you." A big guy complained. Syrus was suddenly grabbed by the collar by a big guy and was suddenly dragged away with the Midget next to him.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah, ambush, kidnap!" Syrus cried, swallowing a mouthful of noodles. "Wait let me finish my bowl at least!"

But it was too late. Our hero without even putting up a fight was already dragged out of town before he could even say good-bye to the waitress.

* * *

Syrus soon found himself in an old fashion battlefield base camp with wooden watch towers and tents of all size.

"Boss, we got him." Midget called to the thin guy.

"Oh great, that will ya some…hey." The 'boss' muttered. "What the hell?"

He looked down to Syrus, who so happen to still have the bowl in his hand and slurping his noodles. "Yo!"

"Don't 'yo' me!" Boss roared. "Why do you have that in your hand?"

Syrus slurped up another mouthful of noodles. "Huh, oh because of him here," he pointed at the big guy, "he didn't even let me finish my bowl, nor did he gave me time to put down the bowl."

"Eh, is that right now?" Boss replied.

Syrus quickly finished his bowl, gulping down the soup and chugging the rest of the noodles. "Whew…that was good stuff." He sighed energetically. "That was the best noodle I ever had so far in life."

"Yeah whatever, now are you done yet?" Boss asked him in disgust.

Syrus stretched his arms. "By the way…Dumbass Flashy, what you mean by that?" He asked.

"Cause that's exactly what you are" Midget barked. "Wearing such weird clothing around the place, and flashing it off to the ladies like a dumbass."

Syrus made a face and sighed. "Your logic of name calling is below standards and beyond stupidity."

"What you say! Dare ya say it again you…"

"—anyways," Syrus ignored and interrupted Midget. He looked around the camp, seeing a bunch of nasty looking bandit-like guys everywhere. "Uh…hey…is this really an army of the En Forces?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…actually no," Another person suddenly announced, "It's actually a volunteer force I'm leading." Another man approached Syrus. This guy at least stands out a little bit more than everyone else he meet so far in the camp. He has shaggy blue hair, quite handsome face yet having a smile that you can't really trust. He wore a lot of fancy armor on him and a cape. On his belt laid rest a plain sword, something that bandits would carry around according to Syrus's experience, impression, memory, and instincts. "You have a keen eye for things, you must be quite talented." He flicked his hair to the side and took a slight bow. "I'm the leader of this volunteer unit working for Lady Enjutsu-sama, Rubi Gotoku."

_Funny that's not your real name._ "Syrus Gojimura." Syrus introduced himself. "So…uh…Rubi right, this is your army huh?"

"That is correct." Rubi replied.

"Hmm…" Syrus examined the camp with his eyes, eyeing the villagers that were drafted. "Besides the villagers here who were drafted, you pick up majorly big guys and thuggish looking guys…very…impressive…"

"Ah…yes. They're my subordinates' followers." Rubi replied proudly, stroking his chin. "It is impressive indeed."

"So…we're going to fight Shoku soon?" Syrus asked. "With this army, you sure you can match their army?"

Rubi laughed. "Oh no of course not," He patted Syrus on the shoulders, "not the whole army at least, but perfect to ambush a great general of theirs."

"A great general" Syrus asked with concern in his tone.

"Ah yes, a former retainer of mine," Rubi chuckled as he flicked his handsome hair, "the black-haired bandit hunter, Kan'u Unchou."

"Kan'u you say" Syrus was surprised of hearing the news. _Kan'u: that's how the Japanese name of Guan Yu; if that's the case, how the heck did Guan Yu serve him once before?_ Syrus thought hard and scratching his head in confusion. _Unless this guy here is telling a lie or maybe this guy is a person Guan Yu met before meeting up with Zhang Fei and Liu Bei… better keep my out for this._ Syrus looked around again, listening on the other people's conversation within the camp.

* * *

*Power Skill 1: Syrus has extreme super listening abilities. Within a mile radius, he can hear the smallest of conversation a person or thing can have. Thanks to his gaming skills as well, he's able to listen into several conversations clearly without fail. It is very useful to him if someone is talking bad about him, eavesdropping, and finding struggling or lost friends.*

* * *

"I can't wait until we capture Kan'u." He heard.

"Yeah, once we do…things will get interesting."

"It's going to be tough, but we must capture Kan'u at all cost!"

"For the sake of our dreamed paradise and happiness, we will fight!"

"I hope Kan'u isn't as scary as rumor say. I'm not ready to die."

"Grandfather, why are forced to work with so many scary people?"

"Because this for the sake of protecting out village."

"But grandfather is already this old, will you be all right on the battlefield?"

"…"

"I don't like the sight out this. There's clearly a massive difference between our people and the other volunteer forces. The other guys look…well I won't say any further."

"I can't wait until we capture the famous Kan'u. Too bad the leader will be the first to have his fun."

"Ah, at least we will all have a turn after he gets bored. He promised us."

To Syrus, already the conversations seems very off already— something was definitely ominous and fishy within this volunteer forces, and he did not like the stench of it. _Something is not right here. I don't like the sound of these conversations. Why are most of these guys so interested in Guan Yu; a grudge, revenge, rivalries? Whatever the case is, it is official: this is the time of the Three Kingdoms of Shu, Wei, and Wu._ Syrus cleared his throat and looked back at Rubi. "Well sir, in dealing with Kan'u then, you will have my support in this upcoming battle." Syrus replied, playing along with this sinister-minded fraud.

"Ah, excellent to hear" Rubi was impressed by Syrus's false impression. He looked carefully at Syrus with his scheming face. _Now looking at this man, he looks like he has somewhat some talents. If I were to keep this man by my side, there's a chance for me to rise into power again and reclaim all that is mine. Fame, glory, and women would be within my reach._ "Tell Syrus, you seem out of place a bit…and much younger for that matter. How old are you?"

"Huh? I just hit 19 years old about a few months ago." Syrus chuckled to himself, playing along with the scenario.

"I see…and you also look like a youngster with talent in military as well."

"Ah, yes. But mostly in combat, I'm a brute."

_A simpleton no less; I can easily entice him a little bit and I could possibly get a strong warrior._ Rubi grinned. "Then tell me then…how good are you with a weapon then."

"Very good on the battlefield…sir"

"Uh huh, and you have any…interests in life you desire really?"

"Uh…" Syrus thought a bit, choosing his choices on what to say:

Games and Anime (being truthful)

Fighting and killing (possible answer that he would not like to hear)

Nothing much (an answer that he might find suspicious)

Women (Truth and an answer that he could accept)

"Uh…well…you won't laugh if I tell you right?" Syrus put up his shy act, crossing his fingers together and blushing bright red.

"Ha, of course not, I would like to hear your ambitions and desire you seek in life." Rubi chuckled.

"Well…" Syrus creep up close to Rubi and whisper to him. "…I like women and boobs. I'm actually engaged to at least _four_ girls already!" _Well, at least getting permission to do so, or they'll kill me._

"Oh ho, _four_ fiancées now," Rubi laughed. _So women are this man's weakness. This would work then._ "Well I congratulate you on this."

"Oh, you are too kind sir"

Rubi grinned deviously again and looked down on Syrus, taking Syrus's bait right off the bat. "Well then I have nothing to fear then. We both can get along quite fine then in this _feminist_ land and world."

"We can sir?"

Rubi nodded. "I'll tell you what: I want you to become my retainer and in return you will have all the women in the world you want!" _With this, he'll jump right to the point and join me on my road to conquest and fame._

"Really sir" Syrus exclaimed. _This guy is easy to read._

"Uh hmm…now then, I'll promote you as my General then." Rubi promoted. "Together Syrus, with you by my side, we will be able rule the whole China and seek out all our desires. Fame, glory, and women will be ours for the taking!"

"Uh…yeah…yes 'my lord'." Syrus agreed, hiding his smirk in the back of his mind.

"Excellent, I will be counting on you then." Rubi patted him on his shoulder. Rubi laughed as he marched off to see his other minions, thinking about his fantasized future. "With this, I have established a loyal retainer that would fight for me and defend my life for my conquest. All I need to do is hand over Kan'u after I have my fun with her to him, and this would prove that I'm serious: fame, glory, wealth, and women lies ahead of this conquest now; what simpleton."

As Rubi walked off to meet up with his subordinates, Syrus eyed him from a distance with a big grin on his face. "In one single choice of words, I have already uncovered his true nature and gain his full trust; choice D was the most effective in this situation. All mind games from here on out no less. He thinks he's manipulating me into doing his bidding, when in turn I'm the one who are pulling the strings of this game; such ignorance and lack of vision. A man like this won't survive long in the age of The Three Kingdoms." Syrus chuckled and turned away to go meet up with the other villagers. "Father, so you intend for me to conquer The Three Kingdoms with idiots like these wandering around causing grief to others? Or is there something else that I don't know yet about this world that makes it unique? Whatever the case is…this challenge you laid upon me is very…interesting."

* * *

Several hours passed as things went under preparation according to Rubi's plans to capture the Shoku general Kan'u Unchou. Upon completion, he gathered his subordinates together for a conference meeting—which also included Syrus.

"All right listen up men." Rubi commanded. "Here how things are going to work here." He began explaining using a miniature map of the surrounding terrains. "The Shoku forces and The En Forces will be engaged in a heated battle very soon. Thanks to some spies, we know the formation the Shoku forces will be taking. Our target Kan'u Unchou will be taking the right flank of this battle. What is going to happen is that a small unit of ours will intercept Kan'u units, right here." He pointed at a small forest region on the map. "By doing so, we will also provoke Kan'u to pursue us and break the formation, thus luring her to our main forces here." He pointed at a meadow terrain about a mile away from the actual battlefield. "A unit here will block the escape route back to Shoku's main forces. Once Kan'u is isolated, the trap will be spring forth and with this trap, Kan'u will have no choice but to surrender us."

The members in the meeting began to murmur amongst themselves; snickering and drooling over the plan. Rubi turned to his 'retainer'. "Any questions Syrus?"

"Uh…yeah…so what's my job really?" Syrus asked blankly.

"Oh I'm sorry. For now though, you will be in charge of our supplies here." Rubi laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get a lot of fights soon enough. Besides, you ate a while ago. I don't want my retainer to fight on a stomached now. I need you to fight at your fullest." Rubi patted him on Syrus's shoulders and marched out of the tent of the meeting. "I'll request for your help if anything goes wrong." He called back; follow by him laughing his way off.

"Hmm…that guy sure loves to laugh so obviously evil huh?" Syrus muttered. Syrus sighed and rubbed his worn out eyes. "{Yawn} man…why all the sudden I feel sleepy? Oh well…I guess I could take a nap."

Syrus head out of the tent and head for his quarters. He lies down on the hard bed and slowly fell into his nap.

A minute in Syrus's mind pass, an hour has passed…

"Hey Flashy, get up" Syrus heard Midget's voice.

"Come on get up you." Boss ordered. He waved a finger at Fatass in giving Syrus a kick in the abdominals.

"Ow…" Syrus whined. Syrus slowly opened his eyes and stretched his arms out. "{Yawn} good morning men!"

"Good afternoon to you bastard" Boss grumbled.

"That's General bastard to you." Syrus corrected with a smile.

"Shut up, the boss wants to see you!" Boss barked.

Syrus rose to his feet and left the Trio of Bandits, making his way to see Rubi.

"Uh hey Rubi…what's going on?" Syrus deceptively smiled.

Rubi grinned and laughed triumphantly. "What you think" he bragged. "I did it, the plan was a success!" He raised his hand in the air dramatically. "At long last, I have captured Kan'u Unchou of Shoku! At last, Kan'u is MINE!"

"…" Syrus frowned. _No way…there's no way Kan'u could be captured…right?_ Syrus put up a surprised face and continue the conversation. "Really…now…so…uh…how you did you pull it off?"

"Hmph…it was simple." Rubi explained. "I took advantage of Kan'u weakness in battle." He pointed towards an area within the camp. Syrus looked over and was shock to see what happened. The villagers at the town he started were not recruits at all. All the villagers were all chained up in shackles and looked beaten up pretty bad. A horrible sight to see for Syrus as his heart sank to the point where one normal human could collapse to their knees in seeing such terrible treatment towards the innocence. "Kan'u may be strong, but her lies with the people. In my last meeting with her, she abandoned me for the people instead. So, in turn, I did the same thing. Using the villagers I picked up from that village before, I was able to force Kan'u to give up the battle and swiftly capture her. She may have killed a 100 of my men, but after when we're done with her…well…you get my point."

News Splash for Syrus: "Wait I'm sorry, am I hearing this right?" Syrus turned to Rubi. "Did you say '_her'_?"

Rubi looked at Syrus in confusion. "Yeah, I said '_her_', so what. Ah I see, you thought Kan'u is a man didn't you?"

"Well…I…" Syrus was speechless on hearing the news. _Wait a minute…hold up here! What the hell is this? Kan'u, the Kan'u Unchou…the God of War, the strongest of the Five Tiger Generals of Shu…is A GIRL!_ Syrus's brain nearly exploded and fried hearing such alarming news. "Wait…so…in this world…all the Three Kingdoms greatest heroes are…GIRLS?"

"Uh…yeah…didn't you know?" Rubi muttered. "You haven't been out of your house during all that turmoil of the Yellow Turban Rebellion or The Attack of the Terracotta Soldiers huh?"

"WHAT?" Syrus blurted out. "What all this shit you're giving me? Yellow Turban Rebellion, maybe…but Terracotta soldiers, when did this happen within the _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ or the novel _Romance of Three Kingdoms_? Is this supposed to be a girl version of _Dynasty Warriors Strikeforce 2_?"

"…huh" Rubi was completely lost upon what the heck Syrus was yapping about. Rubi snapped out of Syrus's sudden nervous breakdown and cleared his throat. "Well…since you never met her before, I'll show you then."

"Huh…oh right." Syrus bluntly said, calming his mind inside his head.

_Gah, he's back to normal already._ Rubi jumped. He waved his hand at Syrus and began marching off, leading Syrus to meet Kan'u in person. Following Rubi's cue, Syrus followed.

Rubi called out to his men to follow within the camp, and as ordered, they followed as well. By doing so though, they left only one guard to stand guard over the chained hostages. Syrus grinned and took advantage of the situation. He selected a youngster in his that was chained up along with the villagers and prepared to deliver him a message.

* * *

*Power Skill 2: Syrus has the ability of psychic. This includes telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, and anything that falls under the psychic abilities.*

**Key Note: Syrus in his past (which is not revealed yet) has a heavy weakness towards the smallest psychic attacks. This includes receiving telepathy from others, getting hit by telekinesis, being read through psychometry, someone teleporting or force-teleporting, and many others. Pretty much if it's not him using psychic, he would get hurt even if the psychic abilities is not concentrated on him; being in the same area as an espiers or in range could be deadly. This could causes him great pain to his head and brain as if they being slowly stabbed by billions of needles, interruption in focus of thought, power disruption, and brain damage. This is one weakness that is still a mystery that even he can't solve quite yet. **

* * *

{Hey kid, can you hear me} Syrus communicated with the youngster.

"Huh, who said that?" The young villager gasped weakly.

{Shush…no need to talk out loud. It's me Syrus, the guy playing retainer.} Syrus explained. {I'm currently talking to you directly to your head. Just talk through your mind, not the mouth.}

{Oh, okay.} The young villager replied in his thoughts. {Whoa, so you're really talking through your mind?}

{Now is not the time. Listen to my instruction carefully.} Syrus instructed. {The entire force is moving out but one guard. As long as you guys are still here, the life of a great general and yours are in danger. So when the opportunity comes, I'll come and rescue you all. From there, you must head west towards the Shoku forces' main camp. Tell them what happen and instructed them to deploy a rescue mission to save their general. Can you do that?}

{Well…most of it at least} The villager frowned. {I can't possibly remember what to say to the Shoku officials.}

{In that case, you will deliver a written message for me then.} Syrus continued his instructing. {When I come to save you, I'll give you a letter to hand over to Shoku.}

{Okay, but why won't you do it yourself?} The youngster asked. {I mean, aren't you going to run with us?}

{I can't…} Syrus sighed. {I brought this upon you all…I'm the cause that cause you all to suffer such torment as hostages. I'm responsible for all this, and as a warrior, it is my duty that dictates me to fix it myself. I'll be rescuing the Shoku general after I save you all. That is all.}

{Uh wait, you're intending to save us and the Shoku general all at once?} The young villager jumped. {Who are you?}

Syrus chuckled to himself. {Syrus, Syrus Gojimura; I'm a Kaiju.}

Back with the actual Syrus, Rubi and his men marched away about a mile away from camp where a horde of bandits were surrounding someone.

"Well Syrus…there she is…" Rubi announced pointing at the trapped person. "Shoku's most valuable general and my former retainer…the Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Fighter: Kan'u Unchou!"

Syrus looked through the crowd and was in total awe on the person he saw. Indeed, it was a girl! Standing in the center of the surrounding bandit forces was a girl, around Syrus age or a year older, holding her ground with her weapon, The Green Dragon Crescent Blade, by her side. She looked frustrated at the situation with her eyes close, standing tall and fearless among the enemies, and clutching her guan dao tightly. Syrus did a quick scan of her and quickly summarized her appearance:

* * *

**Kan'u Unchou**

**Faction: Shoku**

**Rank: General**

**Age: 18-21 (Around my age or older possibly)**

**Eye color: Golden Yellow (Sparkling like a goddess, can't stop making eye contact)**

**Hair color: Black (It's really beautiful and smooth looking)**

**Hair Style: Parted to Side, Long Ponytail [Left Side] (Damn, such smooth beautiful hair, really suits her)**

**Height: Young Adult size (Still have room to grow, around a foot shorter than me)**

**Breasts Cup Size: D-Cups and above (Still room to grow)**

**Physical Appearance: Well-Trained looking, Strong, Beautiful (She looks very dangerous in battle, but probably a very good person to know and to get along with)**

**Clothing: White sleeveless shirt with vertical stripes consist of a green neckline with a yellow décor, Red and White necktie, Separate-sleeves that covers half of her biceps down to her wrist [green, white, and yellow decors], Green breastplates that goes down to the end of her mini-skirt [looks like pixie-design], Black miniskirt, Thigh-high stocking on her legs, Black shoes, and Red Ribbon that ties up her long ponytail with a golden strap décor (Overall though, I'm not sure why she is dressed like that on the battlefield. Is she really trying to scare her enemies or attract her enemies on the battlefield? Definitely doesn't look like war-ready clothing, but what right do I have to complain on choice of 'battle clothing' *which only consist of a unbutton t-shirt and baggy shorts*? Whatever the case is, she is indeed would be a beautiful fighting in that.)**

* * *

_Damn, so that's Kan'u Unchou of this version of The Three Kingdom period huh?_ Syrus thought. _Whoa, she's really cute and beautiful, yet so strong and powerful. How very interesting to mix up two things together like this._ Syrus looked around at the troops, whom were both enticed by her beauty and yet show great fear for her. "Uh so…" Syrus began. "I thought we caught her…why is she still standing around, not tied?"

Rubi grumbled. "Well about that." Rubi turned to Syrus. "She indeed agreed to surrender and her troops taken back to camp as hostages, but on tying her for real is a different story. None of these balls-less idiots want to get near her to tie her; believing that she could be up to something or kill them upon approaching."

"Ah I see…so they're afraid." Syrus bluntly said.

"That's correct." Rubi replied. "So that's why you're here."

"Huh?" Syrus pointed at himself. "You want me to go down there and restrain her?"

"Well no not really. That's too risky." Rubi chuckled. "Perhaps you could think of something to get her."

A light-bulb went off in Syrus's head. _The time has come._ He grinned mischievously. "Give me a little time to think."

"Very well then," Rubi replied. "How much time do you need?"

"20 minutes." Syrus requested as he sat down on the ground. Sitting in a crisscross, the strategizing warrior leans his head against his right hand which rested on his lap and began thinking on his next move. _I'll be back_ he thought as used an astral body to escape his body without anyone being able to see him.

[Heh, well that was easy.] He said. He flew around in circle and listen in on the bandits' thoughts. Unfortunately, he heard many disturbing thoughts as they drooled over the thoughts he came across. [Hmph…pervert bastards. I better hurry and pull this off] He looked at Kan'u, who stood there frustrated as she felt the perverted eyes staring at her. Syrus's astral body flew up to her and stared at her face to face. [Whoa, she's even more beautiful up close.] Syrus thought. [Hmmm…I wonder what she's thinking right now?] Syrus patted Kan'u's forehead, reading what's on her mind.

_Damn that fake-Ryuubi…_ Kan'u thought in frustration. _To think he would one day return to my life to torment the people. This time though, he's targeting to get me by using the people as hostages. How arrogant of me to think that he wouldn't pull such foul scheme on me. Even though I surrender, I don't even know if he actually released those hostages. Seeing all these eyes here too…I fear that something horrible is going come about once they have the courage to come at me…I must break out of this somehow._

[You're right about that.] Syrus replied to himself. [These men here are shameless and nasty-minded seeing a cornered girl like this—especially that Rubi.] He glared at Rubi, who was looking at the defenseless Kan'u with unpleasant eyes. [So Kan'u has encountered this man before in the past after all. Surprised he isn't dead yet.]

Suddenly through Syrus's view, sudden single tear appeared leaking out of the damsel in distress warrior's closed eyes. _Rin-Rin, Aneue, everyone…forgive me…_ Syrus read her mind. _If only I was strong enough to overcome this…this wouldn't have happened. If only I did not break the formation and pursue these bandits…then I would have escaped this...sinful…shameless…humiliation. My pride and emotions, my sense of justice got the better of me. Everyone…I'm sorry…_ The tear came in full size and was about to run down her soft cheeks.

However before it could happen though…

[You must not give up hope Kan'u Unchou.] Syrus gave her hope, wiping her tears away with the astral body.

Kan'u jumped with her eyes opened widely. _Who's there…who said that?_ She panicked.

_Oh…damn it. She's afraid of spirits…oh what the hell!_ Syrus frowned. [Don't be afraid, I'm not a ghost. I'm currently now here with you and watching over you. It's very hard to explain but you must not lose hope Kan'u. Help is on the way!]

_Wait…who is this…and why are you helping me?_ Kanu communicated back in a panic.

[I told you, I'm not a spirit, stop panicking. You'll display weakness to all the bandits here.] Syrus warned. [Stop trembling.]

_But_

[Oh for now, just treat me as God or something. I'm going to help you get out of this.]

_Oh I see._ Kan'u calmed down, but suddenly jumped again. _Wait a minute, god you say? Are you…a Messenger of Heaven that came to put the end to the chaos?_

[Uh wait a minute—but—uh—Messenger of— ah—oh—WHAT?] Syrus flabbergasted out in confusion. [I'm no messenger or from heaven (well actually I'm sort of from 'heaven'). I'm just a warrior like you. But that's not the point; I'm here to save you so listen closely. Syrus got back on topic. You must hold out for 10 minutes for me until I can free the hostages. Then I'll come and save you and get you back to Shoku.]

_Huh, but how you're going to do that? I mean where are you exactly?_ Kan'u asked.

[I'm among these bandits right now, hiding out a bit.] Syrus explained.

_Hold on a minute, this must be some kind of magic they're using then._ Kan'u questioned. _How do I know if this isn't one of fake-Ryuubi's schemes?_

[I'm not. I just so happen to be one of the so call 'villagers' that were abducted by force. But listen to me will you.]

_If you're not a Messenger of Heaven, then you're obviously a man that can't be trusted._ Kan'u frowned. _Sorry, but there's no way I'm falling for this trap now._

[If that's the case, what do you have to lose?] Syrus asked her. [A friend gives you his assistance, and in turn you suspect him of deception and conspiracy with the enemy. If I were to side with the enemy, do you think I would actually make contact with you like this? Would I, who is deem evil and sinister, would wipe your tears and reach out to help you?] He patted Kan'u on her small shoulders. [Just trust me on this, hold out for 3 minutes—just 3 minutes— and I swear upon my life that I will save you to fight another day!] He softens his voice down to her. [You must live on Kan'u Unchou; you must live for your sisters, for Shoku, for the people…for the dream that you swore to accomplish during these chaotic times! Can you do that…for me?]

Through Kan'u eyes and feeling on her shoulders, she suddenly saw a vague image of Syrus taking shape which caused her eyes to widen eyes even wider in amazement, staring into Syrus's eyes with wonder, curiosity, and amazement. With this vague visual in front of her, she suddenly felt her spirit lifted from the depths of despair; soaring towards a new hope for her in life.

… Speechless at first, Kan'u couldn't find the words to say reply as she continues to stare at the vague astral body of Syrus. She gripped her guan dao with full strength and smiled softly _…you swear that you come back…for me?_ She asked softly.

A smile came to Syrus's jolly face. [I swear on it.] He released her shoulders and sighed. [Give me 7 minute now.] He replied as he dashed off back to the enemy's main camp.

Kan'u watched as he disappeared from sight. She sighed and let a confident smile come to her face. _A man…who would put his life on the line before all else…who is this guy?_ She wondered.

* * *

Back at the enemy's main camp, the guard was getting frustrated on waiting.

"Ah, what am I doing here?" he complained, "I should be there enjoying my time with Kan'u's body. Why do I have to stand guard? Just thinking about that body…makes my mouth watered, and frustrated since all the others guys went. " He looked over to the enslaved villagers with rage in his eyes. "What are you all looking at? Asking to get beat up now?"

The villagers panicked and all cried for mercy, only to receive a whip from the guard.

"Shut up all you!" The guard roared. "Piss me off!"

"And you piss me off!" The young villager heard. The guard jumped and turned around, only to face demonic smirking face of Syrus in front of him, with his eyes flashing bright and cracking his knuckles like mad monster masters of Kenichi Shirahama. The guard yelped in fear as Syrus grabbed his little head and smashed into the ground with his other fist. The villagers suddenly felt the binds released as Syrus appeared before the young villager. "I'm back." He smiled at the villager.

"You back already, but how…and where are the other bandits?" The young man asked him.

"No time for explaining. Time is of the essence; you must deliver this message and get the other villagers to safety." Syrus gave a letter to the villager. "Take this and hand this over to Shoku's top officials and officer. They'll take you and the villagers."

"But what about the route we must take?" Another villager interrupted. "There are bandits guarding over there?"

"Oh about those guys…don't worry about it." Syrus replied, "I have already taken care of those guys. Now get going." Syrus's body suddenly vanished before the villagers' eyes, giving all the villagers a shock of their life.

"Uh…was that a…ghost?" A man asked.

[Hey, what are you guys still doing here? Get a move on!] Syrus replied in his astral body, which the villagers saw as well, causing them to flinch.

"Uh what are you?" The youngster asked. "Who are you?"

Syrus smiled brightly. [Remember the name then, or else there's no point of me telling you.] Syrus laughed as he proudly introduced himself. [I am Syrus Gojimura, heroic Kaiju warrior, at your service!]

"Kaiju…warrior," The villagers muttered in confusion.

[No time to be in awe now; just think of me as a 'Warrior Descended from Worlds Above', how about that.]

"A warrior from heaven" The villager jumped in joy.

[Close enough.] Syrus put up a troll face. [Now, as ordered from the 'Celestial Warrior', get a move on! And no bailing out either. Got it!]

"Your wish is our command!" The villagers roared in joy, giving the astral body Syrus a deep bow and marched off immediately.

[Well that take cares of that] Syrus said. [Now for the main event] he rushed off and flew his way back to his main body.

* * *

At Shoku's main camp now, words flocked to Ryuubi Gentoku, the un-leader-like leader of the Shoku Faction that Kan'u has disappeared from the battlefield. As the older sister of Kan'u, she worried dearly over the safety of her missing sister. In the tent with her was Shoku's most brilliant strategist, Shokatsuryou Komei, who walked back and forth thinking on what to do next or how to progress in the situation.

"Strange, it's not likely for Aisha to disappear like this—especially in battles like this." Komei thought. "Where could she have gone at a time like this?"

Ryuubi sighed in concern. "Aisha, please be safe." She prayed. "Somehow I have a bad feeling about this, Shuri-chan."

Komei nodded in agreement. "I'm feeling unease too. With Aisha disappearance, only Rin-Rin and Sui are the only taking the front of Enjutsu's forces. Sei is off somewhere and who knows where now. Things aren't going so well here. I wonder if we could actually win this battle here."

"Don't worry Shuri-chan; I'm sure everyone would be all right. Sui and Rin-Rin are incredibly strong; they could handle battles like these." Ryuubi smiled trying to lighten Komei's mood. However, her face suddenly frowned into concern again. "It's just…it's not like Aisha for her to disappear like that. We don't even know where she gone off too. She was here in the beginning of the fight, but now she's gone."

The two girls thought it over hard and hummed at the same time, thinking. The tent's cover doors slide aside as Ryuubi's bodyguard, Gien Bunchou, came into the tent. She knelt down on one knee and bow to Ryuubi. "Reporting in on the battle Ryuubi-sama, Enjutsu's forces are withdrawing into their fortresses and have ceased their attack upon our forces."

"Oh that's good to hear." Ryuubi replied.

"Send a message to Rin-Rin and Sui to pull back our forces immediately." Komei ordered Gien. "With Kan'u missing, it's too risky for us to continue on this fight. Can you do that Gien?"

"Understood" Gien replied.

"By the way, Gien-chan" Ryuubi asked "any news on Aisha's whereabouts?"

"My apologies Ryuubi-sama" Gien sadly apologized "But there are no news about General Aisha's whereabouts yet. Forgive me."

"No it's all right Gien; you don't have to apologize for that." Ryuubi replied shyly. Ryuubi sighed again "Oh Aisha, where can you be?"

Just when Gien rose back on to both her feet, a normal soldier ran into the room and knelt down before Ryuubi.

"Reporting in, injured civilians from one of Enjutsu's village have entered the camp." The soldier reported. "They say they bring urgent news that concern General Kan'u."

"Huh, Aisha" Ryuubi jump in excitement, "Please, let them in."

The soldier rose and bows to Ryuubi and left the tent. Just then the youngster baring Syrus's message arrives and entered the tent. Ryuubi got up from her seat in the tent and walked up to the villager.

"Ah Ryuubi-sama, thank you for letting us in" The villager thanked her as he knelt down before her.

"No need for thanks now." Ryuubi help the villager back up. "You look very hurt, what happen to you? Did Enjutsu's forces abuse the villagers?"

"Ah, now is not the time now Ryuubi-sama." The youngster replied. He took out Syrus's letter and presented to her. "I bare an urgent message; General Kan'u has been captured by a bandit army."

"What" Gien blurted out "say that again, you said bandits?"

The villager nodded and handed Ryuubi the letter. Ryuubi took the letter and handed over to Komei to read. Komei quickly read the letter and looked at the map that was included. She looked back at the villager.

"Tell me, who gave this to you?" Komei interrogated him.

"Uh…it was this guy…he's our savior." The youngster replied. "After he saved us he told us to head to the Shoku forces' main camp here and give you this message."

Komei looked at the map with concern, wondering if it was a possible enemy trick.

"Well come on Shuri-chan, we have to go now!" Ryuubi urged her.

"Ryuubi-sama, we must not make haste." Gien responded. "We have to be cautious. What if this is an enemy ambush here? This could be a false message to lead Shoku into defeat."

"That's correct." Komei agreed. "We have to make sure if this true or not."

"Yeah, but if we don't take action, there's a chance a lot of bad things will happen to Aisha!" Ryuubi whimpered.

"Well…uh…that's correct too." Komei frowned. "If we rush in, it could be a trap. But if we don't, by the time we reach there Aisha would have lost her…"

The conversation suddenly died down to total silence as they imagine the 'worst case scenario' that could befall Kan'u. A fearful frown came upon everyone's faces and everyone began to panic.

"Hawawawawa I don't have enough time to figure out if this is a trap or not!" Komei panicked. "What to do now!"

"No…I'm sure of it," the villager insured, "This is for real! Our savior would not lie."

"That's correct. I can vouch for it." A voice was heard in the doorway. The warrior was wearing a white robe, which reveals her cleavage a lot, with a purple waist cloth tied around her waist, and white thigh-high boots. She also had blue shoulder length straight hair, wearing a white hat with red ribbons hanging off its sides. It was none other than the famous Rising Dragon, Chou'un Shiryuu.

"Ah Sei," Ryuubi jumped in joy. "You're back!"

"Where were you Sei? We were so worried for you." Komei greeted her with a question.

"Off investigating as usual" Chou'un smiled. "Anyways, I was actually stalking this bandit forces as well. Indeed, there was a guy that saved the villagers that were held hostage against Aisha. Remember fake-Ryuubi, well apparently he was behind all this."

"Eh…then that must mean…" Gien jumped.

"Uh huh, what's that letter say in which Aisha is gonna have a 'groupie'." Chou'un confessed. "Yeah, that does gonna happen if we don't hurry up."

Everyone but the calm Chou'un screamed in fear.

"Then we must hurry to Aisha's rescue immediately." Ryuubi cried.

"Tell all our forces to meet up at this location immediately Gien!" Komei gave an immediate order to Gien.

"Right away" Gien cried as she ran off.

"Hmm…but how interesting…" Chou'un smiled. "I didn't take any action really because that guy was one step ahead of me. Whoever he is…he's pretty good."

"Of course he's good." The villager replied. "He was sent down from the Heavens itself to end the chaos!"

"Huh?" Chou'un and Komei jumped. "Say that again?" Chou'un asked.

"Well that's what he said." The villager scratched his head trying to figure out what to say. "He's incredibly strong to the point it could match the warriors of the Heaven. He said he some sort of 'Celestial Warrior' or something like that."

"Celestial Warrior" Komei and Chou'un cried in shock and excitement.

* * *

Meanwhile back where Kan'u is, the bandits were up to something. Before it hit exactly 20 minutes, Rubi has already thought of something already.

"Pfft, I can't wait for 20 minutes." Rubi grumbled. "It's been 18 minutes, I can't stand this." Rubi grew impatient. "The more time I waste here, the more of a chance I might lose her, I have to act now." He waved to his subordinates. Fatass suddenly raised his ball and chain into the air and swung it around over his head at top speed, aiming the weapon at Kan'u. Rubi stepped forth and made a face at her. "Aisha, let's just stop this now."

"You have no right to call me by that name!" Kan'u roared at him angrily.

"Oh come on now, we've been friends for quite some times." Rubi snickered as he slowly approached her. "I've done some great deeds before…so why can't you just forgive me?"

"A bandit and scum like you are always the same." Kan'u barked back. "At first you show good intentions, however, it was all lies and false impressions all along. You don't care about the people and also you once threaten my friend by taking her daughter hostage. All those evil deeds cannot be forgiven—I can never forgive the likes of you!"

"Oh but here you are, surrendered to me now." Rubi replied as he got closer. "You a warrior of honor and righteousness that means you don't promises. So you have no choice but to come with us; unless…you want your men and the villagers to suffer now?"

"…" Kan'u muttered. "Low-life, I knew that even if I surrender you would not free the villagers or my men."

"Of course not, if I do now, you would have escape and killed us all here." Rubi chuckled. "I need some kind of insurance now to make sure everything goes well."

Rubi was now in range of Kan'u's Green Dragon, however he took two more steps closer causing Kan'u to squirm a bit.

"Swear upon your loyalty to me Aisha, and come with me." Rubi demanded sickly. "I will grant you a happiness…that I should have gave you long ago. Come, and be my woman."

"As if" Kan'u roared as she raised her guan dao in attempt to cut him down. However it was stopped by Fatass who swung the ball and chain around the guan dao, catching Kan'u off guard. "What the…" Fatass and many other men pulled, yanking her Green Dragon out of her hands and into the sky.

"It wasn't a request now Aisha." Rubi smiled wickedly. "I was a command!" He rushed at her and grabbed her hands and restraining her.

_This cannot be! My Green Dragon, my strength...it suddenly vanished!_ She thought dreadfully. _Why can't I muster any of my strength now?_

"Victory is ours men!" Rubi roared proudly, holding up Kan'u's restraint hands.

_It…it cannot end like this…_ Kan'u's strength collapse as he lost her strength in her knees. _That man…lied…as usual…men who get close to me…just ends up go wrong…why am I stuck with such luck._

"Kan'u Unchou, you're my woman now!" Rubi laughed wickedly as his face rushed in, in attempt stealing a kiss from her.

_Everyone…forgive me…_ Kan'u braced herself. _I have failed you all…_

…

…

…

WHAM~!

Kan'u slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry at first as if she just woke up from a terrible nightmare. She found herself on the ground and slowly sat up.

"I'm sorry Kan'u…I apologized for my tardiness." She heard a familiar voice. She saw someone towering over her with his back turned to her. Standing over her in protection, was the man she vaguely saw earlier in the flesh at last. She looked beyond him to see Rubi was punched and sent flying into the crowd of bandits, looking broken a bit and bruised up bad. A hand reach down to her to help her up. "You must be tired through all that horror, leave the rest to me now."

"Uh wait a minute…you're…" Kan'u stuttered softly.

"What forgotten me already? I'm Syrus Gojimura, at your service." Syrus chuckled. Kan'u blushed red as she clearly saw Syrus's jolly and handsome face. She slowly took his hand and he helped her up. "Will you be all right?"

"Uh…yeah…I think…" Kan'u muttered.

"Leave it to me, just stay behind me." Syrus laughed and patted her right shoulder. "I'll save you, no matter what."

Kan'u nodded shyly and stared at Syrus's jolly face. Syrus turned to find Rubi struggling back to his feet.

"What's the matter with you?" Rubi grumbled. "Are you some kind of idiot? You're my retainer; I'm not your toy to punch around you brute!"

"Ha, retainer now…since when was I your retainer?" Syrus confessed. "I was merely using you to see what you all were up to. And look what we have here: attempt of sexual assault a defenseless girl, attempt of enslaving girl into sexual activities, and attempt to blackmail into doing someone's bidding. That punch…was not enough for the sins you done to this girl."

"Silence you worm!" Rubi roared. "I came this far to get Kan'u and no one is gonna screw this up for me! Get him! Seize Kan'u and kill that man!"

The bandits charged madly at the two. Kan'u looked around as she backed up against Syrus. "Well any ideas now?" She asked.

"Yeah, fight." Syrus chuckled as he stroked his cheeks in delight. "Like I said, leave it to me and stay behind me."

"Fight, are you nuts!" Kan'u barked. "We're clearly outnumbered and you're unarmed!"

Syrus laughed and put his hand on his hips. "These aren't enough to kill me." He looked up into the air. "And about a weapon…I'll be borrowing yours."

"What?" She turned around and suddenly saw Syrus jumped into the air. Her guan dao suddenly descended and landed right into his hands.

"Let's kick it up a notch." Syrus grinned and he turned the dial on his watch as he landed back on his feet. "**Memory Card:**—

* * *

*Power Skill 3: Memory Card is the unique ability to access a small partial skill from a person Syrus met in the past; not limited to only real people. It's convenient when you need a quick bang to blow away your opponent.*

* * *

—**Guan Yu!**" Syrus cried out. His eyes began to glow brightly as he suddenly strokes his invisible beard. Kan'u witness as Syrus aura suddenly changed into something even more incredible. An older and strong voice came in synch with Syrus's voice, letting out a mighty battle cry. "**Tremble in fear!**" He roared in synch with the voice of the mighty Guan Yu himself. "**My blade will cleave your soul!**" With a mighty swing of a perfect impersonation of the Guan Yu from Dynasty Warriors using the Green Dragon Crescent Blade at hand, Syrus immediately blew away the charging forces of bandits sending them flying into the air with a loud crashing noise that can be heard for miles. The flying bandits all rained down in pain and defeat as Syrus stroke his invisible beard before turning back to normal.

The bandits' eyes widen in fear as they all trembled and began to back away.

"What the hell was that?" One bandit said.

"That wasn't normal at all?" Another said.

"No man is that strong…he's a monster!"

"What is this guy; it's as if there's another person lurking inside of him!"

Even the fearless Kan'u Unchou couldn't believe what she just saw and collapsed to her knees. "You…you…you obliterated all the men, with one swing…and at ease too…" She stuttered in shock. "You don't even look so tired at all…and a while ago too…you totally changed into a different person…what are you?"

Syrus laughed at Kan'u question as he turned around a face her. He lean down to her and pick her up on to his back; giving her a piggy back ride. "Nothing special…" He laughed. "It's just like they said…a monster. I'm a Kaiju, what you expect."

"Eh" Kan'u replied in confusion. "Oh…wait a minute…what is this all about now?"

"Well time to re-group!" Syrus chuckled. "Your safety comes first, so let's get you back!"

"Wait a minute." But before she could stop Syrus, he quickly bolted off with her, heading towards the Shoku forces.

Rubi slowly got up from being buried by the bodies of bandits. He grumbled in anger as he watched Syrus carried Kan'u off with him. "You there," He grumbled, giving out orders to a bandit (Boss). "Signal our ambush units…don't let them escape…and call up our reserves, now!"

"Yes sir!" Boss replied.

* * *

Now back with our hero Syrus and the rescued Kan'u, our hero continue to head his way over to Shoku's main forces.

"So, uh…Shoku will be picking you up very soon some time now." Syrus said. "They're probably gathering up the rest of the other generals that are fighting the En forces."

"Well that makes senses." Kan'u replied. "By the way, about my…"

"—your men are safe along with the villagers." Syrus insured. "They're with Shoku right now."

Kan'u jumped. "How did you know I was going to ask you that?"

"Well, it's not too hard to figure that out." Syrus laughed "You look like the general who would put your life before others. So obviously that's the first on your mind."

"Amazing…you could tell all that already." Kan'u replied.

"I can calculate really well." Syrus said as he began to slow down. "Here is your stop." He slowed down and slowly let Kan'u down. "So…uh…I heard that you're the Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Fighter…is that correct."

Kan'u jumped upon hearing that. "Oh no…it's nothing really." She replied bashfully, stroking her beautiful black ponytail. "It's title, nothing much."

"I don't know…it doesn't seem right really." Syrus grumbled, which startled Kan'u.

Kan'u grumbled and pouted, expecting the same answer she usually gets. "Uh…well…sorry for not being…"

"—the word 'Beautiful' is just too simple." Syrus explained which startled Kan'u. "There has to be something better because…well I don't want to flatter you but…you're not only beautiful outside, but inside as well. Your heart…your personalities and beliefs…your principles…all your qualities brings out the beauty within you. That's why the word 'beautiful' is just too simple." Syrus laughed at his opinion.

"Oh…oh…" Kan'u blush bright red as she stared into Syrus's eyes. "No one…really said that to me…before…"

"Ah sorry…It's just my opinion, what does it matter." Syrus laughed. "I always speak off what's on my mind. It's just the way I am."

"Oh no please, no need for an apology now." Kan'u replied softly grabbing Syrus's wrist. "Your opinion matters…to me at least" Kan'u mumbled shyly. "And I want to say…thank you…for saving my life."

"Ah, don't worry about it." Syrus replied. "But tell me though. I'm kind of confused." Syrus turned to Kan'u. "Why Shoku is fighting En? It's not like Shoku to declare war now, what's up?"

Kan'u frowned upon the question. "Well actually no…about that…" Kan'u began. "It's not like we want to but…"

"But what"

"… {Sigh} our friend's life is at stake here." Kan'u replied.

"Huh, a friend" Syrus asked.

Kan'u nodded. "We don't know why, but our friend is about to be executed if we don't hurry and save her." Kan'u looked at Syrus deep into his eyes. "Enshou issued a decree that Yue is to be executed, her faction scattered and his district taken."

"Yue"

"From what we heard, one of Enjutsu corrupted government official wanted to take Yue in as his wife, but she refused and thus he send out false rumor of her sleeping with some other strange man without going through marriage first; horrible taboo for that matter."

"What the, all this for event because of a rumor, where's the logic in that?"

"When word got out, Enshou took advantage of this and made it a big game out of it. During the game, Yue said something that probably offended Enshou and thus Enshou ordered for her to be executed and her subordinates captured. All of Yue's scattered but Kaku, her advisor and caretaker. She came to us in news of this and thus Aneue pleaded Enshou for forgiveness. Whatever the case is after that, the En forces attacked our borders and we had no choice but to counter. I don't know what they're thinking but now this war broke out."

"Hmm…I see…" Syrus replied. "So Yue is currently locked up in Enjutsu's jail cell?"

"Yes, and she'll be executed 3 days from now." Kan'u announced. "That's why we thought we could rush in within 3 days and catch Enjutsu off guard and rescue Yue."

"Ah I get it now." Syrus understood. "This battle is for the sake of an innocent friend. I guess that's worth fighting for." He looked at Kan'u again. "So who's this Yue anyways?"

"Huh, oh well…just don't tell anyone about this…this is still a secret to most people." Kan'u explained "But she's the leader of the To Faction: Toutaku Chuuei."

"Ah…Toutaku—HWA~~~~~T" Syrus flabbergasted, "Toutaku Chuuei as in DONG ZHUO?" Syrus broke out in a nervous breakdown again. "Wait you're telling me, you're friend with Toutaku, the one who like women a lot and want a paradise with them?"

"Uh…no…no…" Kan'u replied in confusion of his nervous breakdown, and corrected. "I think you're mistaken that for Sousou of Gi, she's the one after women…"

"…" _What the hell is this?_ Syrus thought. _It's the total opposite here._ "Well anyways, what she looks like?"

"Huh, well I..." Kan'u jumped upon the question.

"You don't know how to describe her?" Syrus frowned blankly as Kan'u nodded in embarrassment. He sighed, "well can you at least tell me if she's fat (please say no)."

"Of course not" Kan'u barked out madly. "Yue is small!"

"Oh geez sorry, I didn't mean to offend you now, really." Syrus apologized. "Wait a minute…she's small?" Kan'u nodded. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, oh boy, tsk, tsk, tsk."

Kan'u sighed. "But it's no used now." She confessed. "If we won today, then it would be possible. But the day it's already the late afternoon already so…we're out of time. We'll never make it Enjutsu's city now."

"Well it's not impossible." Syrus chuckled. "If you want I could do get over to Enjutsu's city in 3 days and get Toutaku out."

"Huh…but…" Kan'u replied. "You can't possibly do this alone. It's too dangerous."

"Shoku is fighting a battle that should not have started to begin, but Shoku must fight for the sake of saving a friend's life." Syrus explained. "There's no need of a lot of bloodshed to save a friend. If you were to go, then thousands will die. But if I were to go, perhaps we only lose one life. I am willing to throw my life away for the sake of Shoku." He turned to Kan'u. "General Kan'u, allow me to serve you and Shoku in uniting this land for peace. That is my objective: to unite the land under peace and harmony."

"Huh…what's this all about all of the sudden." Kan'u jumped in confusion. "What are you trying to say to me here?"

"I'm requesting to join your cause and serve the cause and dream of Shoku." Syrus requested. "In times, this land will have a new order, but until then I am willing to help further the path of Shoku in uniting the land. Will you grant my request and allow me to join up with Shoku?"

"Well I…uh…" Kan'u was left speechless. She could find the words to say to him. "Well…to me…it's all right. You look like a man of virtue and have sense of justice." She smiled and swirl her hair around her finger. "Say, when you get permission to join though…who would you like to serve under."

"Excuse me?" Syrus smiled. "I get a choice on the general I'll be following?"

"Uh why…of course not" Kan'u pouted. She cleared her throat. "For matters like these…I'll decide on the arrangements on which general you're assign to."

"Oh." Syrus smiled.

Kan'u eyed Syrus again and swirled her hair around her fingers again. "Well…if you don't mind then…you'll be assigned to work under me then."

"Huh?" Syrus said in confusion.

"You'll work under me." She pouted, making a face and turning her face away to hide her red face. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Uh no, not really"

"It's nothing really, I mean I'm only doing this because I still don't exactly you very well and I need to keep an eye on new recruits myself." Kan'u explained. "Since I owe you anyways, this would work fine for you right."

"Uh yeah…I guess all that makes senses." Syrus muttered and scratched his head.

"Right, it is good to hear that you understand that then." Kan'u pouted. She peeked over to him, eying him from the corner of his eye. "Just to let you know, I'm really strict on things like these."

"Hmm…something tells me that you should at least discuss this with the other members of Shoku first." Syrus muttered bluntly. "Just to make sure everyone is all right with this."

"…" Kan'u thought for a moment. "Well actually yeah…that would work best actually." She sort of frown a bit, looking a slight disappointment in the tone.

"Well whatever the case is, currently then I'll be serving you until it is official then." Syrus said.

"Yeah…I guess you could say that then." Kan'u pouted.

"Well in that case then." Syrus sweep aside the bottom of his unbuttoned shirt to side as he knelt to the ground in front of Kan'u catching her off by surprise. He places his right hand over his left in front of him and slightly gave bow to her. "Then I, Syrus Gojimura, pledge my allegiance here and now to serve Kan'u Unchou of Shoku on whatever duty she lay upon me. Whether it's the times of war or peace, it is my duty to give up my body and soul to protect and shield General Kan'u from any danger when call upon."

Kan'u toppled over upon the sudden pledge and felt embarrassed—and yet happy— upon hearing. "You don't really need to do that now." She flabbergasted. "We should talk about this with the others first."

"But first we need to deal with rescuing your friend Toutaku." Syrus replied. "General Kan'u, as the first task you will give me, assign me go to Enjutsu's city personally and rescue Toutaku to prevent this unnecessary of continuous battle and bloodshed." He requested.

Kan'u stood there thinking about it and sadly frowned upon the question. "I'm sorry, but…I can do that."

Syrus smiled. "Well then, then this will the first order that I will disobey then."

"What?" Kan'u jumped. "You mean…"

"I have made up my mind." Syrus casually replied to his superior. "Your heart had decided to go and save Toutaku, and thus I will gladly do it for you."

"Hey wait a minute." Kan'u stopped him. "You should wait for reinforcements at least."

"If I were to go in a group, it would only slow me down." Syrus responded. "Time is of the essence; we must reach and save Toutaku before it's too late. We only get one chance on this, well are you going to waste it?"

"…" Kan'u nibbles her thumb. "Well you're right on that…but…"

"Hey dumbass, prepare to die!" Syrus heard from behind and front from a distance. Suddenly a horde of arrows came rushing towards Syrus and Kanu. Syrus knocked her down, laying on top of her and covered her body with his to shield her.

"Hey now what are you doing!" Kan'u yelped in confusion.

"An ambush" Syrus cried as arrows continue to rain down upon them. After around a minute, around a hundred arrows laid around the ground surrounding Kan'u and Syrus; about 15 landed on Syrus's back. The bandits crept closer in order to seize Kan'u.

"Syrus," Kan'u cried. She rubbed her hands against Syrus's back; bumping her hands against the arrows plunged into his back. "Oh no…Syrus…" She cried again, tears coming to her eyes again.

The bandits laughed as they drew closer in on the two when…

"Ow…" Syrus muttered, causing Kan'u and the bandits to jump.

"Syrus…you're still…"

"Aaaaaaah…this is why I'm telling you that I could do this." Syrus muttered as he slowly got up and off of Kan'u body. The bandit trembled in fear to see him get up so easily.

"Syrus, your back, you're…" Kan'u mumbled softly and fearfully.

"Hmph, when you have subordinate like me Kan'u." Syrus laughed as he stretched his body. "These arrows are nothing to me." Syrus got up back on to his two feet and help Kan'u back up to her feet. "You should learn to take advantage of strong guys like me."

"You're riddled by arrows, and yet you talk as if nothing happened." Kan'u gasped fearfully.

"No way…so many arrows in his body and yet he's still a live!" A bandit gasped. "He's inhuman!"

"You got that right." Syrus agreed. "I'm inhuman, in fact, I'm only half human." Syrus put his hands on his hips. "I'm a Kaiju."

"He's a monster!" A bandit screamed. "Fire again!"

The bandits fired upon Syrus's front side, causing him to collapse to his knees. He quickly raised his hand in stopping Kan'u from approaching him. "Ah, you all ruined my shirt now. Oh, now I'm going to have to fix this."

"Syrus…you're…" Kan'u gasped, wondering what was going on. "Why are you still alive, even after all this?"

Syrus laughed loudly, scaring his most of his enemies away who fled in terror. "You could say that I'm immortal; or at least close to one." He confessed. "To be truthful Kan'u, you should be afraid of people like me…because we're real monsters in human hosts."

"…"

"It's all right to be afraid. I did not originate from this time period." He continued. "I actually came from the distant future of some other land no so far from here. I only came back to this time period to conquer and unite the land." Syrus got back up to his feet and look back at Kan'u. "I want to build a new world where the people won't have to suffer any longer. To make the world a better place where the usual rules don't apply here and won't oppress the people. But with this power that lies inside this body of mine, I intend on using it to give power to others; others who I care about. So don't be surprise that one day you will see me taking the throne in ruling the land of The Three Kingdoms." Syrus sighed. "I would like to explain more to you General Kan'u, but for now, I must stop here. We may not see each other after this, for now that you know my true intention and what I am, you'll probably have built fear within of me. So instead, I leave everything up to you then."

"Huh…what you mean?" Kan'u muttered weakly.

"If your desire is that I should disappear, then this is farewell." Syrus gave the options. "However, if you wish for me stay, then I shall return, but only if that's what you truly desire."

"I…" Kan'u thought, biting her lips.

"It would be great to friends like you Kan'u." Syrus smiled. "I'm really glad I get to meet you here."

There was a slight pause in silence between the two as Kan'u quietly thought on what to say.

"Well your ride is here." Syrus grinned. Kan'u looked back and saw the Shoku forces advancing. "And my battle is here too." Towards the front the mad bandit army, led by Rubi, is coming, charging madly in their direction. "Best be off then."

Syrus began to walk off. "No wait hold on a minute." Kan'u's voice called out as she grabbed his wrist. The two made eye-contact with Kan'u having a pouted face and Syrus putting up a blank-minded cute face. "You're…you're going to come back right?"

"Eh, but I thought you're scared of monsters like me?" Syrus asked carefully.

"Well…even if you're." She started. "You still look human anyways so there's not much to be scared of right. I mean, you can't transform or anything into your true form right?"

"Uh…actually you know what you're right." Syrus laughed. "I can't even transform really."

Kan'u shook her head with a smile. "Now about your ambition though." She took a deep breath. "I don't know what the heck you were saying earlier but you will a lot of explaining to do when you come back. That's an order."

"So that means…" Syrus smiled upon hearing the news.

"Promise me you'll come back." Kan'u replied. "You're my subordinate so you going to have to come back to protect me like you said in your oath."

"I swear on it." Syrus chuckled.

"Oh and…" Kan'u commented. "Don't be late, or there will be some strict disciplining when you come back."

Syrus laughed. "All right then." Syrus tear his shirt off him which gave a shock to Kan'u who was watching, turning away in embarrassment. He tied his shirt around his waist and prepares to rush into battle.

"Uh by the way, did you need a weapon? I can get you one." Kan'u asked.

"Don't worry about it. I brought mine." Syrus grinned at her. He turned the dial on his watch which beamed out his father's spear: the famous Atomic Dorsal Tail Halberd.

* * *

*Equipment: Atomic Dorsal Tail Halberd: A unique looking spear weapon that is unique to the Gojimura family. This weapon has the ability to slice almost anything to pieces in its range. The weapon also stores up nuclear radiation and can be served as a battery pack for kaijus. It also has the ability to split the earth, sea, and sky with one swing. What makes it unique is that only certain people can pick it up like Thor's hammer; so far only Godzilla and Syrus is able to pick it up with ease. With such an invincible and destructive weapon by his side, it's no wonder Godzilla was able to claim the title of King of The Monsters and Universe's Mightiest.*

* * *

Syrus grabbed the halberd and slowly absorb the radiation store inside. Following the absorption, his spinal cord and back began to morph. "Kaiju Powers, set on!"

* * *

*Power Skill 4: Syrus has the ability to retract and pop out his famous dorsal fins out his back at will. When retracted, his kaiju powers are very limited; but with his fins out though, he has full access to all his powers at maximum strength level. These dorsal fins could be used as weapons if used properly, as it can pop out bigger like popping out spikes upon a single thought.*

**Key note that this is one common weakness among all Gojimura as if you pull on their dorsal fins, they feel great pain and could immobilized them. If dorsal fins are destroyed in anyway, that Godzilla would lose all his powers and become useless and die. Not usually a weak point where enemies would target since not only it's sharp, but it omits radiation and heat that when burn anything upon touch.**

* * *

With the cry of activation, Syrus's back began to vibrate violently as sharp purple shard-like spikes slowly grew out, shoving all the arrows on his back off his body. With his dorsal fins out fully, his wounds in the front began to heal as well, pushing the arrows in the front out of his organs and flesh. Syrus cracked his neck from side to side, tightening his grip on his halberd, and letting out a big grin as he stared at his enemies in front of him. "Lock and load, and ready to go!" Syrus snickered. He twirled his halberd repeated from side to side. "I am Syrus Gojimura…" He shifts his body into battle position, pointing the blade of the halberd towards the enemy. "Come…face me if you dare!" He roared out his battle cry as he charges into the countless numbers of enemies that were charging back, "Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The one-man-army crashed through the bandit frontlines, slaying all that stands in his way, continuous breaking through to make his way to Enjutsu's city. Even with so many bandits coming for him, none could impede or slow him down. Left and right, bodies of bandits flew from side to side; blood splattered everywhere and created blood pools that seeped into the dirt. Showing no mercy whatsoever, the kaiju warrior swung his mighty blade relentlessly and brutally at his opponents; with every swing he swings, 100 bandits would drop dead, with every counter he makes, 200 would be sent flying into the skies. As the battle rages on, Kan'u watched from the distance, amazed and astonished on what tremendous strength one could possessed. Indeed in Kan'u's eyes, Syrus was a monster—a demon of war no less.

"Such power and skills, and yet he shows no sign of fatigue—even after slaying hundreds already." Kan'u mumbled. At this point now, the fear of this man that lurked inside of her when he revealed his true intentions and identity suddenly began to fade. Perhaps not fade away, but merely transformed into something else. Something she could look up in hopes of accomplishing her dreams—a new inspiration to move on. She let out a small smiled as her allies almost arrived to her aid. "A warrior with no equal indeed, a man like him is destined for great things in the future." She turned around and picked up her Green Dragon off the ground. "He must really be the Messenger of Heaven that that prophet told us."

"Aisha," Kan'u heard. She looked towards her allies approaching, seeing a large violent dust-cloud making its way to her. Suddenly a little red-headed girl, only tall up to fitting right under her breasts if stand close and wearing spats and a small yellow jacket, pounced upon her waist, giving a strong tackle to her that almost knocked her over. This was none other than Chohi Yokutoku, her sworn little sister

"Ah Rin-Rin," Kan'u greeted the little red-head, embracing her back tightly and almost letting tears out of her eyes.

"Aisha," Chohi whelped, letting out tears as she smothered her face against her older sister's belly. She continued to cry into Kan'u as all of her other friends arrived.

"Aisha," Ryuubi cried as she quickly got off her horse. She rushed in joined Chohi in hugging Kan'u, letting out tears as well. "I was so worried for you; I couldn't bear to see you in harm. I feared that the worse could have happened to you."

"I did too Aneue." Aisha sobbed, hugging both her sisters. "I'm so sorry…" She began to cry as well, hugging her sisters tightly.

"Waaaah, Rin-Rin thought we weren't going to make it too!" Chohi sobbed. "Rin-Rin and everyone else thought we were going to lose you!" She cried even louder.

"It's all right now…it's all right." Kan'u comforted the two.

The three sisters continue to cry upon each other while embracing each other as the other generals of Shoku came by.

"Thank goodness…nothing came to harm her." Komei smiled in relief. "I'm so relieved."

"Well…this is sappy sad sight to see." Chou'un muttered, stopping Kan'u's crying. "I still can't believe that you lured out by bandits, but I guess I would have done the same."

"Sei…" Kan'u smiled weakly at her.

"Hey now, don't come over here and hug me now." Chou'un joked. "It's not like we're in some kind of relationship or anything."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kan'u barked angrily at her, breaking her out of the loop of sadness she was in.

"So seeing that you still have your clothes on, you were saved weren't you?" Chou'un asked carefully.

"Uh yeah…that's right." Kan'u replied softly.

"Uh huh…so he saved you and left." Chou'un said, looking at the battle ahead. "So that the mighty and heroic warrior everyone was talking about huh? Seeing how reckless he is to charge in by himself like that and yet winning, he indeed must be some kind of important being that descended upon us."

"Huh, you mean he's gone already?" Komei stepped into the conversation. "But we haven't even got to thank him properly."

"We didn't even get to see what he even looks like." Gien commented. "Wonder if he looks strong."

"He probably does." Another general, Bachou Mouki, replied to the comment. "Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to bash through numbers like that. Am I right Aisha?"

"Uh…actually no…" Kan'u smiled weakly as she confessed. "He's actually…doesn't look that built at all."

"Eh, he's not? Then he must be some kind of monster or something." Bachou responded. "To have that much power in one body, I guess that makes sense."

"Hmm…indeed," Chou'un agreed. "Then again if he was a monster, Aisha here would have fainted already."

"…" Kan'u frowned. "Well…he actually did say something about that." She explained. "He did say that he is a monster."

"Eh…a monster saved you now?" Chou'un teased. "Hard to believe that a monster would save Aisha now, considering you're not knocked out nor fainted at the sight of a monster."

"Very funny Sei" Kan'u pouted.

"So where he's heading in such a hurry?" Ryuubi asked. "He looks like he's in a rush to actually dash off without meeting us."

"It looks like he's heading to Enjutsu's city." Komei replied.

Kan'u gave a slight nod. "He's rescuing Yue." Everyone looked at Kan'u in confusion. "He said he'll be back with her."

"Huh, but why?" Gien asked. "Why would he risk his life to do that? We don't even know him."

"I don't know the reason, but he said he didn't want us to continue to fight over for one life." Kan'u explained. She smiled softly. "He said that if we were to go on like this, we would have thrown away hundreds of lives just to save one life. So he volunteered himself in saving her so we won't have to waste any more lives."

"…" Everyone understood.

"I don't know about you all, but even we don't know him, he seems to know us better than we know ourselves all together." Kan'u stated her opinion. "He understood the goal and Shoku, thus to prevent any further damage to that dream, he step forth to do the job for us. He really knows what to be done."

Everyone gave Kan'u explanation a thought for a moment.

"Mo, Rin-Rin doesn't really get it, but sounds like to Rin-Rin he's a really good guy." Chohi blurted.

"Uh huh, me too" Bachou quickly agree.

"He has a true sense of virtue and knows just what to do." Chou'un grinned "interesting."

Ryuubi looked at her sister. "Ne, Aisha" she began "will he come back? I really want to meet him in person. The way you describe him, he must be a really good person to be friends with."

Kan'u nodded. "He also asked to join up with Shoku as soon as he returns with Yue as well."

"Ho…so he'll be joining us soon." Chohi exclaimed in joy. "Nyah ha-ha, Rin-Rin wants to meet this strong guy too!"

"The question is now…will he be able to come back." Chou'un reminded everyone. "It would be great and all for him to come back to us, but if he really can pull this off, that's would a different story. This would determine if all his words are really true or just a bunch of hot air and lies."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"If he does come back though…" Komei muttered. "He could be…the one that could change this land's future." Everyone looked at the petite strategist. "Remember the prophet we met a few days before?"

* * *

_Upon the victory over stones, the land would melt in to turmoil_

_ War and chaos will burn through and take light._

_ A land of three queens will divide the people and make hell on earth_

_ Upon the early queers before the war of three_

_ A hero from worlds above shall descend_

_ To seek peace for us all_

_ He is of not just a man, not an angel sent from the heavens_

_ A dragon he is close, with gems of great power gifted to him_

_ The arrival of this could lead the three into many things_

_ For any who possess the dragon shall find the dreams that they seek_

_ The balance of three may break, and two may fall_

_ Unless the dragon seek all three to find peace in all_

_ Bringing forth a new world where the dragon could call home_

* * *

Komei recited an unseen event to everyone.

"So what you're saying is…that this guy could possibly be the Messenger of Heaven we looking for?" Bachou tried to comprehend.

"Well, it's possible." Komei explained "I mean we are in a queer with the En Forces. We probably need to go check with the prophet again to see if there's a way to describe the Messenger of Heaven."

Everyone began to think about what Komei just said.

"If what Shuri-chan say is true" Ryuubi muttered "Then the land will finally be at peace very soon."

"Hmm…" Kan'u and Chohi nodded. Kan'u gazed towards the direction of Enjutsu's city. _Yes…peace at long last_ Kan'u thought. _Syrus…if you are the Messenger of Heaven that we all seek…please help us in bringing the end to the chaos that plagues the land._

* * *

Meanwhile in Enjutsu's city in a prison cell at midnight, a young little girl dressed in normal pheasant clothing was kneeing in front of her prison cell's hole-in-the-wall, praying to herself. She has pallid hair that is shoulder-length and reveals her forehead, and a cute cap that has thin red ribbons hanging from the sides. Her size and looks makes her very adorable; many people could easily mistake her as a living doll, and can't say 'no' when makes a cute 'begging' face. She look frighten, scared, and sad as she continues to pray; tears forming in her little charming eyes.

_Please gods from above…heed my request…_ The poor prison prayed. _I do not ask anything for my safety, but please end the chaos that plagues this land. Let my death be the tribute to bring peace to the land. Please, keep Ei-chan and everyone else safe…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my made-up characters; my ideas; and plot; that goes for all the other chapters too**

* * *

Syrus Gojimura, a young hero who is the son of Godzilla (2004), the current Kaiju King and the self-declared Universe's Mightiest, was sent to the period of The Three Kingdoms in China. The timeline of the period is correct it seems, however, he soon discovered that the great heroes of the time are altered into female generals instead. Upon saving the beautiful Shoku general, Kan'u Unchou, he agreed to side with Shoku in the time of the chaos that plagues the land, and also agreeing to serve Kan'u when he returns. Now he's on a mission to save the damsel-in-distress, Toutaku, from being executed by Enshou and her little cousin Enjutsu. But with the time of her execution drawing close, will our hero be able to save the cute and innocent Toutaku in time?

"I swore to General Kan'u that I will save Toutaku, no matter what's the cost. In the time of chaos, the innocence must be saved from the injustice that haunts the land. I will do everything in my power to save this world from destruction and despair! Boy did that sounds cool; so that's why warriors of the past make monologues like these— it's kind of fun. You should give it a try!"

* * *

Chapter 2: Toutaku's Great Escape from En—"Let my blade guide me victory!"

* * *

The setting of this chapter starts not at Enjutsu's city, but at a Gi military camp camped along the borders of Enjutsu's land territory. Not many troops were stationed within the camp, but enough to overrun Enjutsu's poor little cities. Anyways, within the main tent in the camp, something was going um…happening. Assuming that some people don't know the _Koihime Musou_ series, what I could tell you is that the thing that is happening within the tent…is very graphical and…you get my point right? I won't type out the scene since the scene was soon interrupted with a beautiful general marched into the tent and discovers the shameless scene…so here goes…

"Karin-sama, are you awake?" The general called out to her lord, entering the tent immediately. This was none other than the famous Kakoton Genjou, Sousou's most trusted general. Upon entering the room, she found her lord still in bed, but that's not what ticked her off. It was the bulge that was covering her lord's body under the blankets.

"Ah Shuuran, good morning" The general's lord groaned passionately to her. Sousou Moutoku, the leader of Gi, was indeed awake but still in bed. She already sat up, but apparently unable to move due to her…uh…hobbies and currently in the middle of her usual activity of the day. "Did you…need anything?" She moaned.

Kakoton grumbled in displease, gripping her fist hard as she glared at the bulge that covers Sousou's lower body, her eyes twitching in frustration. "Uh…well…" She stuttered. She cleared her throat loudly. "Before I say though…Karin-sama…"

"Hmm…oh don't mind…" Sousou smiled, just before she let out a loud gasp of excitement. She peeked under her covers and grinned deviously at her strategist. "Slow down there Keifa…I didn't give you permission to speed up." She moaned.

"Forgive me…Karin-sama." The little strategist, Jun'iku Bunjaku gasped for air. "I got too…excited." The little strategist continued to what she was doing, gasping in excitement as 'excites herself' with her fingers.

"I got you excited? What a naughty little girl you are Keifa." She smirked. "Keifa is such a pervert."

Jun'iku gasped for air and smiled at her master in delight. "Oh…Karin-sama…I…" She moaned.

"For that, you must be punished." Sousou moaned in pleasure, putting her hand on Jun'iku head. "Now…how to…punish you for this?"

"…" Kakoton growled, feeling like she's being ignored. "Karin-sama…"

Sousou sighed and smiled. "All right, all right, I guess this can wait." She looked down Jun'iku. "This will be your punishment then."

"Eh…Karin-sama" Jun'iku whimpered in displease. "I…"

"—you heard Karin-sama, Jun'iku." Kakoton cleared her throat loudly.

The little strategist rose up from the bed sheets in a grump. "Grrrr…just when I was about to cum too" She pouted in rage. She slowly slid off the bed and went for her clothes.

With the distraction put aside now, Kakoton felt more relief and continued on. "Karin-sama, we must be on our way soon."

"Ah all right then." Sousou sighed. "Let me get a bite to eat first before leave then." She looked over to Jun'iku who was getting dressed. "Keifa, I want you to get my meal ready after I dress." Jun'iku nodded with tears in her eyes. Sousou then turned to her general, giving her a devious smile. "Shuuran, could you help clean up and get dressed then?"

"Yes, Karin-sama" Kakoton smiled brightly, taking a slight bow to her.

Jun'iku made a face, displease that her pleasure with her master was interrupted and snatched away. She walked out of the tent to get someone to prepare her master's meal as Kakoton helped dressed Sousou.

* * *

Later after the meal, accompanied by Kakoton and Jun'iku, Sousou headed towards the exit of the camp where four horses and a general awaited her. That general was Kakoton's younger sister, Kakoen Myosai, the calm-minded and skilled archer of Gi.

She took a slight bow to Sousou as she approached. "Karin-sama, your saddle is ready. Are you ready to go now?" She asked.

"Hmm, yeah, let's get this over it with." Sousou replied. She looked back at Jun'iku. "Keifa, go and tell the other generals to be on standby. If anything were to happen, they must be ready to move out when they receive orders."

"Yes, Karin-sama" Jun'iku acknowledged, taking a slight bow before quickly leaving.

As the little strategist walk away, Kakoton sighed in concern and turn to her lord just before she mounts. "Karin-sama, tell me again, why must we attend the execution that Enshou invited us to?" She grumbled.

"It's not like I want to go see Toutaku's execution" Sousou sighed. "But…that letter that Enshou's messenger came with the other day…"

* * *

_To the midget of all midget that I can't barely see,_

_Be glad that I'm inviting you to an important event that will raise the reputation of the noble En family. _

_This will be the En family's greatest glory in that will forever be remembered throughout the land:_

_The execution of Toutaku Chuuei, the villain of the Anti-Toutaku-Alliance and the traitor to the Kan Dynasty, which apparently you failed to eliminate_

_So to clean the mess that you all left, I, Enshou of the noble En family, will gladly forgive you all and slay the traitor Toutaku myself._

_The execution will be held in a week, so don't be late you brat._

_Oh and do hurry too, all of the other lords across the land will be attending this glorious execution, and I don't have any booster seat for you to sit on if you end up sitting in the back of the show._

_Be proud that I invited you, you little runt of a leader_

_Enshou of the most beautiful, elegant, attractive, brightest…_

* * *

"God… the last part wasn't even worth my time to read." Sousou grumbled.

"Well, so much for Toutaku keeping her life." Kakoen sighed. "Enshou apparently have discovered this secret. Why won't we tell Enshou the truth behind the whole incident Karin-sama?"

"What good will that does now?" Sousou replied. "If we were to tell the story to her now, she would think that we're siding with Shoku and stalling it out until they arrive. She wouldn't believe us, nor is she able to comprehend everything."

"Hmm…you may have a point there."

"Then why go? There's point for us to go an execution setup by Enshou and her cousin Enjutsu." Kakoton muttered. "I mean executions are all the same anyways: the person dies. It's just a waste of time for Karin-sama and Gi; this time we're wasting here, could have been used to map out plans to unite the land under Karin-sama's rule!"

"For once, I agree with General Kakoton." Jun'iku replied, returning from her task. "Uniting the land under Karin-sama is more important than any execution."

Sousou smiled at Kakoton's and Jun'iku's point of view. "Ho, is that so?" She grinned. "That may be true, but there's something else I came here for instead; something better than the execution."

"Better Karin-sama?" Kakoen asked.

"Hmm…think about it for a second." Sousou explained as she mounted her saddle. "Shoku is trying their best to save Toutaku. So who do you think would probably come to rescue Toutaku?"

"…" Everyone realized their lord's objective. "You don't mean…"

"That's right, Kan'u might appear." Sousou revealed her goal. "If she was to appear, she probably would be tired from the battle before and the long travel. So, wouldn't be the perfect opportunity for me capture her?"

"…" Kakoton and Jun'iku pouted.

"Well anyways, that's only a chance." Sousou smiled, teasing her two jealous subordinates. "A chance I'm willing to take. Well, it's time to head on out now, let's move."

"Yes Karin-sama." Her subordinates mounted their saddles and followed their lord towards Enjutsu's city.

Few hours later after traveling, Sousou and her three subordinates have arrived at Enjutsu's city where Toutaku's execution was hosted at.

"The execution site should be around near Enjutsu's palace. We should go there." Kakoen told Sousou, who nodded in agreement.

The Gi officials continue their way on horse, marching through the street which was filled with merchants selling their products.

"Hmm…it's kind of strange for us to be here with no other troops or personal bodyguards attending us." Jun'iku bit her finger. "Sousou-sama is open for assassination any time like this. Karin-sama, are you sure that we shouldn't have any troops or bodyguards with us?"

"No, it's all right." Sousou replied with confidence. She looked towards the Kakou sisters that were riding beside her. "With Kakoen and Kakoton here, I need not to fear."

"Karin-sama…" Kakoton gasped in joy.

The two Gi generals blush bright red as they ride through the street.

* * *

Sousou and her generals and strategist manage to reach Enjutsu's palace shortly without any attempts of assassination. At the palace, they were greeted by Enshou, the leader of the noble and golden En Forces, and Enjutsu, the owner of the palace and Enshou's little cousin. The greeting…wasn't much friendly as usual.

"Well, I guess you're lucky that you're early" The self-centered blonde leader pouted in disappointment. "Otherwise you would be watching the show from the back." Enshou seated herself on her throne next to her cousin.

"I bet you were hoping that I was going to be the last one arriving here?" Sousou grumbled. "Tsk, well sorry to break your heart and dreams but when I agree to go somewhere, I always try my best not to be last at least." She smirked and place right hand on her hip. "But if you want me to be last next time, perhaps you should teach me how to be a slow slug queen like you; and perhaps then I might live up to your daydreams."

Enshou clenched her fist. "Hmph, well at least I'll live for a long time" Enshou bragged. "With your luck, you'll always be the first on the battlefield. Being the first on the battlefield, you have a higher chance of dying than me." Enshou brushed her hair aside and smiled deviously. "But look at me, such beauty like this that always comes in last, will always live such nobly long. Out of all the lords in the land, I, the noble and most beautiful woman, Enshou, will forever be the fairest of all of the Three Kingdoms!"

Sousou shook her head after hearing Enshou's nonsense. "Well good luck with that then." Sousou insisted. "I'll die young, and forever be remembered as a young beauty of my time." She smirked at Enshou. "You on the other hand will live long, long enough to see your youth and age fades away. Forever you will be remembered as the 'Beauty That Turned into a Beast'; the title fits you well, I'll say."

Enshou's face turned bright red in anger, steam puffing out of her ears. "You little brat" She roared.

"Ho, what's the matter? Can't think of any comebacks, so now you're resulting to name calling now, granny?" Sousou twitched.

"Name calling, I would never. Calling you a brat is a name that everyone nicknamed you, that's all; Sousou the Brat…that's what people refer you as."

"Hmph, at least I'm not a decaying hag."

"You runt Blondie"

"Runt Blondie, we're both blonde you stupid genius."

"Gyaah, you annoying flat-chested sex loving animal"

"What was that gas-inflated watermelons?"

The two warlords glared at each other in rage and disgust. Enjutsu, sitting next to Enshou in the throne room, took a sip of her honey tea without the care in the world as she watched the entertainment in front of her. She cleared her throat grabbing the other two's attention. "Is there ever a day when you two don't argue like dumb blondes?" She pouted.

"But she started it" Enshou whined.

"Right back at you hag" Sousou muttered.

"The point is here, is about the execution of Toutaku." Enjutsu replied. "Since it's done at my place, I want to hurry and get over with it so everyone can leave me alone. So can we start the execution now so you both can go home?"

Enshou turned away from Sousou's irritated glare. "Well, I love to little Miu." Enshou responded. "But unfortunately we have to wait on the Sonsaku and the other warlords governing the rest of China, otherwise there wouldn't be a point of inviting everyone." She began her bragging again. "I want all the lords in the land to see the noble power of the En Forces and strike fear to all who would dare to oppose. Once I rid of the traitor Toutaku from the Anti-Toutaku Alliance Campaign, all the lords in the land will see me as the superior lord of the land and will beg for surrender of the land. Soon the land will be finally united under the banner of the En Forces and a new dynasty will realize in the noble family name of En—with me on top."

"Mo, if that's the case, why do we have to do it at my place?" Enjutsu whined. "Why won't we do this at Reiha-neesama place, since this is going to be your reputation on the rise? I'm doing the execution here, so why you going to take the glory of ridding Toutaku?"

Sousou grunted. "You sure dream a lot Enshou. To think that you would think that a simple act of executing a traitor to the dying Kan Dynasty would simply make all the lords kneel to you?" Sousou laughed. "You indeed have the wildest and most bizarre dreams."

"Shut up, who ask you?" Enshou barked in embarrassment.

"Hoho, I see that you both are still at each other's neck like usual." A voice laughed from entrance of the throne room. "Sorry we're late, but Shaoren here was hungry so we went stop by a restaurant before coming here.

The woman entered the room with two other girls with her. This was none other than the Little Conqueror Sonsaku Hakufu, leader of the Go Faction. Alongside her were her two younger sisters, the quiet Sonken Chuubou, and the childish Sonshoukou.

"Ah so you're finally here Sonsaku." Enshou greeted Sonsaku. "It's been a while since we've last met."

"Well, since the terracotta soldiers' incident." Sonsaku replied. "But apparently even after that and the party, you two still can't get along with each other."

"Naturally" Sousou and Enshou replied in synch. The two glared at each other again ferociously, only to Sonsaku's amusement.

"My, things will never change for you two." Sonsaku giggled. "It's almost too cute to see you both argue over nothing like this." The two other warlords pouted and made a face. "Well, the other lords are here too, so let' hurry up and get over with it."

"Hmm…all right then." Enshou commanded. "Miu, prepare the public execution will you?"

_Tsk, prepare yourself you hag, all of the sudden taking over the place and commanding me around when this is MY palace and MY city. One of these days…_ Enjutsu pouted. "Yes, Reiha-neesama"

"Wait a minute." Sonken objected. "Hold on a minute Enshou-sama, if I may, do we have to execute Toutaku?"

Enshou looked at Sonken in confusion. "And why not, she was the traitor that dare accuse me, the noble Enshou of the glorious En family, a traitor to the Kan. In addition, she dared insulted me horribly during my fabulous event that I set up for the people entertainment."

"Toutaku isn't that type of person." Sonken countered. "And about that past incident…"

"That's enough Renfa." Sonsaku ordered her sister.

"How would you know what type of person Toutaku was?" Enshou argued. "Have you met with Toutaku before?"

"I…"

"—Renfa" Sonsaku snapped at Sonken, interrupting her argument with Enshou. "I said enough; just let it go now."

"But Sheren-neesama…"

"—Renfa" Sonsaku boomed.

There was a slight silence between the two sisters. Sonken gave in and sulked. "Sorry neesama…" She replied negatively.

Sonsaku sighed in disappointment, followed by Sonshoukou sighing as well.

"Well now" Enshou continued on. "After proving I'm always right, let us head to the execution site and take our seats then."

The other two lords in the room nodded and followed Enshou to the site. Sonken sighed as she and Sonshoukou stayed a bit in the throne room.

"Sheren-neesama only has conquering on her mind." Sonken sulked. "With the elimination of Toutaku, that's just one obstacle out of her way. After the incident of the terracotta soldiers, she's been a bit uptight with unifying the land under Son Go's rule."

The little sister made a face. "Neesama is not the only thinking of that." She pouted. "Enshou and Sousou are probably thinking the same thing. By getting rid of each other, it's just a step close of ruling the entire land for themselves. That's the only thing running through their minds right now: war, glory, and power."

"Is there nothing we can do to stop this though?" Sonken muttered. "It's not right that Toutaku has to give up her life just because of some rumor and Enshou's accusation. Where's the justice in this…" She looked up towards the heavens. "Has the heavens given up upon good people like Toutaku? If good people like her are to disappear, then what are to do? Is this the right path for Go?"

"Ah you're just overthinking things Renfa-neesama." Sonshoukou assured her. "In the end of all the chaos and war, Sheren-neesama will come out on top like how it should be. We can start up a new world with new law and order. Everything will be fine."

"I don't know, it's just doesn't feel right." Sonken grumbled, gripping her right arm and feeling guilt. "It doesn't feel right going through with this and taking this path. If this goes through, I feel like I'm partly responsible for Toutaku's death and execution."

"There you go again with the worrying too much Neesama." Sonshoukou replied. "Well it's too late now, come on we have catch up with Sheren-neesama."

Sonshoukou ran ahead of Sonken to join up with her eldest sister. Sonken thought it over and continue worrying and sulking. "If only I was strong enough…perhaps then I would have the courage to do something about this…" Sonken sighed. "Why do I even bother when Sheren-neesama always stops me?" Sonken slowly gave up on her ideals and followed her sisters to the execution site.

* * *

Down in a dark cold prison cell within Enjutsu's city, a man in government official attires marched his way in with two guards following next to him. He approached the only prison cell and waved to the guards. The guards approached the prison's doors and unlocked it. A cute little girl inside sat up from her haystack bed in the cell, frighteningly turned around. The government official grinned as he stepped in to the cell and looked down at the frighten girl.

"Well, well, well…Toutaku Chuuei." The man smirked down at the innocent girl. "It is time now." The man threw down a cangue at her. She stared at the restraint device bitterly and sadly. The man knelt down next to her and reached for her face, in reaction turned away in fear. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't refuse my offering. You could have had a wonderful life with me…but." He stroked the wimping Toutaku's bob-cut pallid hair lustfully.

"Please stop…" She begged the man. "Just leave me be…"

The man shook his head and sighed. "You know…" He looked at the defenseless Toutaku with more lust. "You could still have your life, and then you could see your friends again." Toutaku looked away, avoiding his disgusting gaze. "If you agree to my terms, I could request a pardon from Enjutsu-sama and have her spare your life. So how about it, Toutaku: marry me and all this will be over and you could live another day to see your friends again."

Toutaku drew the rest of her limbs close to herself, crumpling up into a ball. "I'm sorry…but you're just not type." Toutaku replied. "You're not a good man either."

"Tsk, not a good man now?" The lustful man snickered. "I am one of the wealthiest men under Enjutsu-sama. I have the most power in my district I govern, and my streets are clean from crime."

"You're not a good man at heart." Toutaku repeated. "Ei-chan reported that some of your people fled to our district in seek of food and shelter. You taxed too much on the poor, and not enough on the rich. You take most of the food from farmers for your own needs, and keep most of the city's money that Lady Enjutsu distributes out to her officials. You don't help the people and all you think about is money, power, and women. You also have five wives already."

The man laughed wickedly as he rises up from her. "That may be true, but it's not like anyone cares now!" The man snorted. "You should just play along with society Little Miss Toutaku. You should stop dreaming about changing the land for the better because as you can see, this is as good as it get. The land will always be the same and never will change, never!" He looked down again at her with his greedy and lustful eyes. "So who give a crap, just say yes and all your problems will be gone before you know it."

Toutaku frowned in disappointment and shook her head. "I already that one day this day would come, and I was already ready to die. I should have been long gone from this world a long time ago. Even so…" She looked at the man with tearful eyes. "Even so, even till death, I refuse to marry a selfish and cruel man as you."

The man looked at her in disgust and anger. He raised his dirty hand and slapped her across her right cheek, causing her tumbled over. "Hmph…it seems you made your choice." He grumbled in anger. He waved to the guards. "Take her away; let's see how stubborn you'll be when your head parts from that soft neck of yours Toutaku the Traitor!" The man stormed out of the prison cell as the two guards clamped the cangue around the crying Toutaku. After clamping on the cangue, they chained heavy shackles to her hands and legs, and then marched her out of the prison cell.

Outside the prison now, the disgusting government official rode his horse down the street, escorting the weak and exhausted Toutaku like a parade (a humiliation parade). Toutaku was forcefully marched around the city with the label "Imperial Kan Traitor" labeled around her cangue, being publicly humiliated and criticized. Some of the criticism was good like "Toutaku, wasn't she the good governess of the To province" "Yeah I heard that she was a good lord, there must be a mistake", others weren't so pleasant to hear like "So that's the Traitor that fought against Enshou-sama, I guess looks can be deceiving" "Death to the traitor of the Kan, death for glory of Enshou-sama". Toutaku cried in shame as she continue her walk to her execution. She wanted to stop and just cry, but she couldn't otherwise the guards would wipe her. She was exhausted and weakened due to her time in her prison cell; she wasn't treated properly, fed properly, nor couldn't she get much rest. Her prison uniform (fully white with an encircled kanji for 'sin' on the chest of the top piece of the uniform) smelled horrible like feces mix with burnt rubber and blood, and the sun beaming down at her heats up the metal shackles making it hard for to continue walking. This is such horrible humiliation and torture that even for me, the writer, it's just too sad and tearful to explain in full detail. As she continued on her long 'walk of shame', the beat Toutaku cried more and began wondering about the future.

_What will become of this land?_ Toutaku wondered. _A land full of corruption, heroes and good people dies quickly and yet villains and evil lives on. Where is the justice that justifies the land? What is justice to Imperial Kan?_

* * *

At the execution site, the site was consist of a stone stage platform surrounded by wooden barricades and old fashion canopies set up around the execution platform. Having front seats on the side of the platform were the three major warlords of the land that has the most power throughout current China: Sousou of Gi (Left), Enshou of En (Center), Sonsaku of Go (Right). The other minor warlords sat across from them which have less room (around 13 others). Taking the front of the execution platform would be the Enjutsu's official that would judge the short trial and execute the proper punishment; Enjutsu herself was seated towards the edge of the platform, angled position in between her cousin's side and her minor subordinate's. Each of the lords' loyal subjects or important members of the faction such as Sonken, Kakoton, or Bunshuu would either have seat behind their lord or stand instead. The crowd of people gathered around and awaited the execution.

During the wait, many of the other lords were murmuring amongst themselves. Enjutsu yawned in a tedious manner and demanded Choukun, Enjutsu's personal aide, to bring her some honey tea. Enshou was sounded asleep on her elbow as her subordinates, Bunshuu and Ganryo, poke fun of each other. Sonsaku and Sonken were conferring about the future of Go and Sonshoukou, who pouted and almost threw a tantrum upon hearing the conversation. Sousou sat calmly playing go with Kakoton; Kakoton losing of course.

"It's almost time Karin-sama." Kakoen reported. "It seems that Kan'u and Shoku couldn't make it in time."

Sousou picked up a playing piece and place one on the board, to Kakoton's frustration. "Hmm…well I didn't expect much." The calm ruler replied. "Kan'u and the other generals are strong indeed, but they don't have much of a strong leader to lead. They're in a hurry, so obviously they'll be more reckless than ever."

"Tsk, how unfortunate of them." Jun'iku snickered. "Now if it was Karin-sama here, a battle with Enshou's forces would only last for one day. Shoku is just too slow when it comes to war."

Sousou sighed. "Such a pity though, I wanted Kan'u to be here at least. I thought that at least she would be able to break through Enshou's and Enjutsu's fronts and charge here herself, but I guess I gave too much credit to her."

"Karin-sama, could you please not talk about Kan'u and focus on the game." The frustrated Kakoton muttered looking at the game board.

"What are you talking about Shunran" Sousou chuckled. "You should be more focus on the game; you're the one losing right now. Now don't start blaming me for bringing up about Kan'u and saying that it is making you lose now."

The flustered Kakoton scratched her head in confusion as she made her move. "Whatever the case is, if Kan'u shows her face here to rescue Toutaku, I'll take her down and capture her for you without hesitation, you can count on that Karin-sama."

Sousou smiled brightly at her loyal subject. "Ho, you'll do that for me? Are you not afraid that Kan'u might be favored over you?" She teased her cousin, who blushed red in frustration.

"Karin-sama…" Kakoton pouted to her lord's tease, to Sousou's and Kakoen's amusement.

From the corner of the street, Enjutsu's subordinate came through and entered the execution site. He approached Enjutsu and knelt before her. "Enjutsu-sama, I have brought Toutaku as ordered. We may now begin the execution, your orders my lady?"

Enjutsu took a big sip from her honey tea, leaving behind honey smears on her face. "All right, good job; begin the execution as scheduled so we can get over with it already." She ordered her subject. Choukun approached Enjutsu and wiped her mouth of the leftover honey tea. "Bring forth Toutaku the Traitor."

Her subordinate took a bow and took his seat on the front of the execution platform as the judge. "Drum roll" He ordered. The drum boomed in the public execution, grabbing the attention of all the lords.

Enjutsu sighed in depression. "What's wrong Miu-sama?" Choukun asked her lady.

"Ah no, it's just the execution." Enjutsu complained. "They're all so boring. The judge just denounces the criminal to the public, states what kind of punishment will be given, and then execute the criminal. The blood splattering is so nasty as well, makes me want to puke. I can't believe I have to attend this too."

"Well Miu-sama, it's because it happened here." Choukun chuckled nervously.

"It happened here because Reiha-neesama wanted to happen here." Enjutsu corrected. "I mean, this could have happen at her city, we could have move Toutaku there to be executed, but she had to make it here. The worst part is that she made me pay out for all of this: the platform, the shades, the publicity, everything came out of my pocket! Piss me off!"

Choukun merely chuckled timidly at Enjutsu's complaint as the execution proceeded.

"Bring forth the Imperial Kan Traitor!" The government official commanded. With the command, the guards came through the street, bringing along to the tired, beaten, and tortured Toutaku. They led her up the platform and forced her to kneel before the eighteen lords present at the execution and the corrupted government official that is taking the role of prosecutor. The man slammed the gavel on the table silencing the public crowd that gathered. "Citizens of the Imperial Kan" He announced, "Today is a glorious day for the noble En clan capturing the traitor of the Imperial Kan. The leader of the treacherous To faction that corrupted the Imperial Court. The one that dared to named our noble leader, Enshou Honsho, a traitor and tainted the pride and nobility of the En clan. The traitor and will forever be marked as a deceiving traitor of the Kan." The official continued reading the crimes that Toutaku 'committed' to the public. "Furthermore, rumor is that this traitor, as the governess of the To province, was also having affairs with several men in her district. People on the street say that every nights of a full moon, the governess would leave her mansion and would meet up with men in the outskirts of her district. By dawn she would return worn out and not dressed properly like a ruler of a district, according to witnesses. Such filthy and shameless acts cannot go unpunished under the name of the Emperor and the Imperial Kan." Toutaku bit her lip in frustration, hearing the false crimes that she was accused of. However, she couldn't say anything because being locked up in prison for quite some time already, she was exhausted to the point she could barely talk or hold herself up. "Our lady, Enshou-sama, personally tried to investigate on these crimes and called her forth for an explanation. However, instead of confessing to our noble leader, the traitor of the Kan insulted the pride of the En clan and accused her of doing wrong. Such words that put shame upon the En clan's name and reputation can't be ignored." Toutaku slowly turned to Enshou, hoping to see if the noble leader would speak up, only to find that she was hopelessly fast asleep already. "My lords loyal to the Imperial Kan, do you all agree that this traitor is guilty of her crime?" The government official looked towards all the other lords.

One by one, each of the minor warlords rose to their feet, "Guilty", they would say and then they would sit back down—almost like a jury. Enjutsu's subordinate bowed his head in respect to the lords and looked towards the other side.

"Lady Sousou-sama, what do you plead for the traitor in front of you?"

Sousou rose to her feet, avoiding looking at the helpless Toutaku. "Guilty" She replied firmly with her eyes closed. She too feels unease with the decision she made, but only thought forward towards the future of Gi.

"Lady Sonsaku-sama"

Sonsaku rose to her feet next. "Guilty" She replied firmly to Sonken's discontent.

"Princess Enshou-sama"

The sleeping noble leader suddenly snapped up awake, many of the warlords chuckled at her especially Sousou. She cleared her throat as she spoke proudly. "Why you're asking me about this when I arranged this? Are you a fool or an idiot?" She pouted in embarrassment. "For the glory of the noble En clan, for the justice of the Imperial Kan, for the Emperor and the Imperial Court, I, Enshou Honsho, must do what is necessary to keep the Emperor's and the Imperial Kan's face: guilty!" She laughed triumphantly as the crowd cheered (because her servants instructed the crowd to cheer for her with the usual signs).

"Princess Enjutsu-sama…"

"—just get on with it!" Enjutsu growled at her subordinate, frightening the man.

The man cleared his throat and slams the gavel again. "Toutaku" He called out. "What do you plead then (even though it wouldn't matter much)?"

Toutaku bit her lip in shame and lowered her head, hiding her face. "The land already knows who I am and know what I have done during my time at the capital." She muttered weakly. "For the sake of the people, I will atone for my crimes." She gasped for air and held a strong face. "Guilty"

_Toutaku…_ Sonken bit her lip, feeling guiltier than ever.

Enshou clapped her hands together and laughed again. "All right, since this is my execution I'll choose how you should be executed then." She announced to the Toutaku. "You will be blindfolded, stripped naked, and forced to walk a plank off a cliff with eels between your breasts and buns!"

Everyone collapsed in awed of Enshou's wild imagination of an execution.

"What kind of execution is that?" Sonsaku muttered. "That's worse than death."

"Congratulations Enshou your irrationally cracked and absurd imagination has reached a new and greater level of stupidity." Sousou face palmed in awe "You never cease to amaze me with that illogical thinking of yours."

"Like hell we have time for that," Jun'iku roared in anger. "Karin-sama has better things to do than watch such primitive minded execution such as that!"

"You brat of the dumb brat, shut up" Enshou commanded angrily. "This is a glorious day and noble execution of the En clan, not your dwarf master's."

"Reiha-sama, quit embarrassing yourself" Ganryo plead her highness.

"It's funny the first time, but come on, you can't be serious now!" Bunshuu chuckled nervously. "Call it off, the other lords are laughing."

"They could laugh all they want, I'll gladly argue back and win against all 13 of them." Enshou barked. "It would mark yet another glorious victory for the noble En family!"

Enjutsu had enough of the humiliation her cousin was giving. It's bad enough that it was her place that was chosen for the execution, and that she had to pay with her own money for the preparation. Now she's being embarrassed for being the cousin of the idiotic Enshou. Sure she wants to humiliate her cousin, but not when she's around to embarrass her at the same time. She glared at her subordinate sitting across from her. "For crying out loud, you're wasting my time. Do you want a cut in your salary?"

The sleazy official flinched in fear, cleared his throat, and slammed the gavel again; silencing the crowd of laughter and bickering. "Anyways, all jokes aside. For the crimes that Toutaku has committed, Toutaku will serve capital punishment and will be decapitated for her crimes." He announced.

"Well that's lame, my execution sounds my better." Enshou pouted to herself. The other two warlords who sat next to her rolled their eyes in disgust.

"Begin the execution" He pounded the gavel again. "Executioners, come forth!"

The drums rolled as a large brutish shirtless man step up on the platform, wielding a great sword that was twice the size of little Toutaku that rested on his massive muscular shoulders. The man was as big at Fatass from Chapter 1, but more built and intimidating; having muscles the size two full size watermelons, and a horrible stench that reeks of sweat and blood; tiny head, but a massive body.

"Ew, an ugly mountain ox" Sonshoukou muttered in disgust.

"What a horrible stench." Jun'iku complained. "The guy is going to slice Toutaku's head off like butter with that blade and strength."

"Hmph, the man looks strong." Kakoton muttered. "But he's not even close to troops of Gi."

"Well yeah, but…" Sonsaku joked. "That stench is more than a match for anyone here."

"I agree." Enshou grumbled. "I don't even think your generals can stand up to that midget."

"For once, you're right granny." Sousou frowned in disgust.

The drums beat louder than ever to the point the whole city could hear it. Toutaku closed her eyes and began to pray again. _Gods from above, let my death brings peace to land once again. If the land comes to peace upon my death, then I have no regrets._

The executioner raised his blade up high and over his head. Sweat drop on to Toutaku's shoulder, causing her to shiver nervously. The crowd and lords breathed heavily as the suspense continued; sweating and shivering in excitement as they waited for the call.

_Ei-chan…I guess this is good bye…_ Tears dropped from her eyes, mixing with her sweat that was already on the dry stone platform.

_Ei-chan…_

_Everyone…_

"DEATH TO THE TRAITOR" The government official gave the call. Everyone braced themselves and turned away from the scene that was to come. The executioner let out a powerful roar as he swung his massive blade towards Toutaku's neck.

_I'm sorry…_

…

…

…

…

* * *

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**" A thunderous war cry exploded into the city as the earth shook violently. From behind the public crowd, a massive dust cloud came charging at lightning towards the platform causing a strong whirlwind to blow by; some people were blown aside because of this. Charging in at god-speed, his legs and arms moving around 671 mph (so it's a blur) and his eyes beaming out intense light, was our hero Syrus Gojimura. Just when the blade almost touched Toutaku's neck, "**Waka-waka-waka-Yaba-daba-doo-Cowabunga-Suu-Hoope-Gaah-Al-lee-Oopaah**" the executioner was instantly kicked in the face by the 671 mph charging Syrus. The force and speed sent the executioner flying into the air and out of sight with flash.

Everyone froze in shock with their eyes widen and their mouths dropped upon seeing the craziness that just happen in a blink. Toutaku blinked, surprised that she wasn't dead. She turned around to see another man standing over her.

"Whew, just in time." Syrus gasped for air. "I made it. Why…why do I always show up so late when that was only 0.000001 percent of my speed. How embarrassing" Syrus's front side was riddled with ten arrows; two in the head, two on his right shoulder, one on the left wrist, and the other five were scatter all over from his pecks to his abdominals. He didn't seem to suffer from any blade attacks due to his regeneration powers he inherited from his father. His dorsal fins were recoiled already, but not injuries on his back. Having pushed through the bandit forces for a day, Syrus only visible wounds were arrows, and even then he looks he's in full healed state. He collapses to his butt and lays his skin back against the kneeling little Toutaku's back, gasping for air.

"Uh…" She asked shyly.

"Nah…wait…just for one second" Syrus raise his hand. After a second, he stretched his arms and turned his head to side, seeing Toutaku at the corner of his eye. "So you're Toutaku Chuuei, am I right?"

"Uh yes…" She replied weakly.

"Oh…okay…" He looked at her cute exhausted face for a moment, blinking a few times. "Wow, a cute girl like you, being executed? Now that's a crime."

The other warlords stared at the visibly injured man that stands before them; some shivering and some who just stared in total confusion.

* * *

"K-K-K-Karin-sama…" Jun'iku stuttered. "Is that… a-a-a-a-a z-z-z-z-z-z-zombie?"

"I…" Sousou tried to replied, pausing for a moment to think. To her, a zombie would at least look more rotten and disgusting looking. But looking at Syrus, even she could tell that he's alive and healthy, even he doesn't look like it. She stared at him in confusion and yet with some fascination and curiosity. "I…don't know what to say." She chuckled.

The Kakou sisters blinked in confusion and some fear a bit at Syrus.

"You think…it's an illusion?" Kakoton asked her little sister.

"Would an illusion have enough strength to kick a 200 pound executioner with one kick?" Kakoen chuckled at her elder sister's question.

* * *

"Whoa…that was amazing." Sonshoukou smiled in amazement. "That guy has some kick."

"I ought to say." Sonsaku agreed nervously. "What about Renfa…Renfa?" The two sisters looked the middle child, who was totally entranced by Syrus's entrance. "Renfa" Sonsaku called out.

"Huh" Sonken jumped, snapping back to reality. The other two sisters stared at her in confusion. "What?"

"What's up with you?" Sonshoukou asked anxiously. "You had a weird face earlier."

"Huh, well…I don't know what came over me." Sonken muttered embarrassed by her sudden stump in mind.

* * *

The once wild Enjutsu stared blankly at Syrus, sparking some interest since he brought on something exciting. "Whoa, that never happened in an execution before." Enjutsu laughed. She pulled Choukun's arm. "Ne-ne, did you saw that kick? It was like 'Pow' and "Ka-bushuu" and then the executioner was gone!"

"Uh…ah…yes…Miu-sama." Choukun nervously agreed. "That was something…all right."

* * *

Syrus rose to his two feet and put his shirt that was tied to his waist back on, causing Enshou to snap back to reality.

"You up there" She commanded.

"Huh" Syrus turned to her. He looked up to the sky. "Hey god, I think she's talking you."

"Not god you idiot, you" Enshou barked.

"I'm idiot?" Syrus pointed at himself.

"Yes you," She pouted. "What have you done? Do you know what the hell did you just do?"

Syrus looked around the execution site. "Uh…I ran through the city and kicked the executioner." Syrus replied bluntly.

"That's not what I meant you fool!" Enshou roared. "You just ruined the noble En family's glorious moment!"

Syrus scratched his head and then looked down at Enshou. "Ooh so sawee" Syrus apologized with an accent, taking a bow. The other warlords chuckled and giggled as Enshou almost threw a fit, losing her temper. "By the way…who are you?"

"You arrogant fool; you dare talk to the noble Enshou-sama like that!" The government official warned Syrus. "Show your respect and kneel before her highness you peasant."

"Butt-off Asswipe" Syrus's head blew up in size, glaring down at the shocked prosecutor. His head shrunk down as he turned back towards Enshou's attention. "Heh, so you're the noble Enshou Honsho everyone has been talking about."

"Hmph, no manners as expected from a barbarian." Enshou grunted. "But why yes, I am the noble and elegant Enshou of En that everyone has been talking so good about."

"Uh, I never said that it was good talking now." Syrus blinked.

"Why you" Enshou snapped. The others giggled at the two arguing; one more than the other.

"Anyways, what you want, I'm busy here and I have a busy schedule here, so I don't have the time." Syrus pouted.

"Hey, you can't talk to Reiha-sama like that!" Bunshuu barked.

"Well, I already did." Syrus picked his nose with his pinky. "You want me to apologize again?"

"Hey" Ganryo grumbled.

"Ooh so sawee" Syrus apologized with an accent again, taking another bow. Enshou clenched her fists in anger and glared at the laughing Syrus.

"You just ruined my glorious day and noble execution you brat!" Enshou shouted.

"Glorious day and noble execution Enshou, this is bad comedy." Syrus chuckled. Syrus plucked off all the arrows off him and hopped in front of Enshou. "Clearly though…I'm taller, so how I'm the brat here?" Syrus measured his height with Enshou, who was clearly shorter than him. The crowd chuckled among themselves, watching the two at each other throats. "Anyways, I'm here for Toutaku, not you."

"What you say? And what does she has to do with you?" Enshou barked, pointing at Toutaku on the platform.

Syrus stepped up on the platform again and knelt down to Toutaku. "Don't worry Toutaku; I'm going get you out of this."

"Don't ignore me" Enshou yelled violently.

Toutaku stared into Syrus, finally being able to fully see her savior's face. "Uh but…I…" She tried explaining.

"We'll talk later about this, right now I'm getting you out of here." Syrus told her. Toutaku jumped in surprise. "Don't worry, I'm Kan'u friend." He whispered to her.

Enshou chuckled to herself. "Oh I get it, you must be one of the men she was having an affair with huh?" Enshou assumed. "So you came to save her?"

"Affair, what affair" Syrus asked.

"Oh didn't you know," Enshou explained. "She was incriminated for having affairs with several men. I think about three other men according to rumors."

Syrus blinked blankly, thinking nothing of it. "So, I had affairs with six and a half women. And I'm not incriminated for it."

Enshou flinched. "Six and a half, you filthy man…and what's with the half? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Uh because the one and one-half is technically two people but one side is more tomboyish so it's more or less like a woman?" Syrus tried explaining it.

"Tsk, what a dirty man, I don't know you, who are you?" Enshou demanded.

"Of course we just met." Syrus replied bluntly.

"Shut up" Enshou growled. "I don't know who you are, but for ruining my glorious day with executing the traitor Toutaku was a big mistake." She snapped her fingers, calling forth a thousand spearmen to her side, pointing their spears at Syrus and Toutaku.

Syrus poked at one of the spear tips, testing to see how sharp they were. Sharp, he measured, sharp enough to only endanger Toutaku, but not enough on him.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, you must be thinking why what an impressive force I must have aren't you?" Enshou laughed. "You must be thinking right now how you should beg for forgiveness from me."

"I'm thinking right now how…" Syrus looked at the soldiers gathered around him. "…completely useless and a total waste they are."

"Oh yes they're—hey wait a minute!" Enshou barked, realizing Syrus insulted her again.

"I mean, they look weak." Syrus bluntly confessed. "A thousand of these guy is only worth one bandit here, this army is lame."

Enshou glowed bright red in embarrassment hearing her army is only worth one bandit. Everyone laughed loudly upon hearing the insult, causing Bunshuu and Ganryo to blushed bright red as well. Enjutsu on the sideline—who supposed to be on Enshou's side since they're cousins— couldn't help but laugh and laugh.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, this guy is hilarious!" Enjutsu laughed. "He just degraded Reiha-neesama's army of a thousand to a single bandit. Oh I never have seen such arrogance and ignorance from a man before. I love this!"

Enshou turned to Enjutsu in full rage. "Miu, how could say such things about your dear cousin like that! He's making fun of our army!"

"Oh come on now, you can't win so now you're asking your cousin to back you up?" Syrus joked. "Oh man, you are more embarrassing as the legends foretold."

Enjutsu laughed harder along with everyone else. Enshou finally reached boiling point and glared at Syrus full of rage. "Such insolence, you have some nerves to talk to the noble Enshou like that! Well it's not like it matters. You're just bluffing after seeing the awesome might of the astounding En forces!" Her troops poked their spears at Syrus, trying to intimidate and threaten him. "As mad as I am now, I, Enshou, am still an honorable and noble forgiving being. If you apologized to me now, I may spare your filthy life and save your face."

"Oh okay. Ooh so sawee" Syrus apologized with an accent again, taking yet another bow, enraging Enshou even more.

"You insolent peasant" Enshou roared madly. "I have enough of your games. Troops, execute this beast!"

"Now wait…" Syrus called out, halting the attack. "Before you do anything…let me tell you a few other things before things get hectic here." Syrus began. "I don't know what's up with you and what happen to you and Toutaku, but clearly you're blind to see that this girl is innocent." Syrus looked towards everyone at the execution site. "I mean look at her, such a gentle face can barely put up a fight. So how could she be a traitor to the Kan dynasty?" He looked down at the kneeling Toutaku, who looked back. "From what I see, I see a girl. A girl with dreams of making peace for the land, and I know that everyone here can see that as well as I can. She's just as unfortunate as everyone else to get caught up in weird situations. Now I don't know what she has done in the past, but she stands here, waiting for death, not because she's guilty or not. She's dying here today for the sake of the people; because when I look into those eyes I could tell right away…that those eyes aren't eyes of corruption or evil. She was hoping that by dying here today, as Toutaku, the traitor that we all are talking about, that it would bring an end to the turmoil and chaos that plagues this land." He paused for moment to look at everyone around him. "By dying here, she wished to bring peace, and you all know that. You all would know that once the death of Toutaku spread across the land, the pain and grudges in the hearts of people will vanish. That would have been the case…a happy ending… However; she would not expect that, this is only the beginning of a new age of chaos and turmoil. And for that reason is why I'm here today. Life: you only get one chance to make things right. For if she dies here, she will die in vain; her dreams left unfulfilled. Therefore…" He turned towards Enshou, "my mission here to today is her; she is the mission: I'm taking her with me no matter what the cost is."

The crowd jumped in shock after hearing Syrus's demand. Enshou clapped after hearing Syrus's speech. "Oh bravo, well done with that speech of yours." Enshou muttered. "How unfortunate for you though that I won't be letting you take her now." She waved her hand, signaling her troops to close in on the two.

"Enough of this bull-crap" Syrus muttered. "I worked so hard on that speech too."

"So you think that one speech, a bunch of insults, would let you think you can steal Toutaku and get away with it?"

"Yes" Syrus bluntly replied

"…" Enshou snapped. "Well you got that wrong."

"Nope, I think I'm right." Syrus grinned as the soldiers approached the two. He looks back at Toutaku. "We'll get out of here very soon." He assured her, as he reached for his Digi-Watch. "I tried the easy way, but apparently everyone wants the hard and high way!" He pulled out his father's trident halberd out of the watch and swung the weapon in a in full 360 swing, sending half of the troops flying across the street.

The public audience fled in terror as the other minor warlords' troops appeared and prepared to battle.

"Eh, he can fight?" Enshou panicked, as she hides behind Bunshuu.

"Reiha-sama, get back" Ganryo told her highness.

The warlords retreated afar from the execution site as it was getting surrounded by troops.

* * *

"Keifa" Sousou ordered during the panic. "Signal our other forces and tell them to move out!"

"Yes Karin-sama." Jun'iku replied, fleeing the battle.

"Shuuran"

"Yes Karin-sama?" Kakoton responded.

"Who is that man, I never heard of such a man before." Sousou muttered. "Go see who he is."

"At once Karin-sama" Kakoton left Kakoen with her lord and rushed back into the execution site.

* * *

To the Go faction now, who also retreated, stood aside the battle and watched.

"Whoa, that guy is gonna get himself killed if he thinks he could beat all those guys." Sonshoukou laughed.

"He definitely have courage, I give him that." Sonsaku smiled in interest.

"Sheren-neesama, what should our forces do?" Sonken asked.

Sonsaku took a moment to think. "We'll wait out a bit. It's pointless to rush into such battles. We'll watch and see what happens. I mean that guy is crazy to think he could handle so many troops like that by himself."

* * *

With the Gi faction making their move, and Go going on stand-by, what about Enjutsu then?

Amongst the panic, she actually stayed put to watch the action, filled with excitement.

"Miu-sama, why are you still sitting here, we should seek for cover." Choukun urged her princess.

"But if we retreat, I can't get a good view of the battle." Enjutsu pouted. "I just want to see how the guy is gonna get himself killed."

"Yeah, but…"

* * *

As Choukun continued to persuade her princess to leave, more troops from Enshou and the other minor warlords began to gather at plaza, surrounding Syrus and Toutaku.

"Oh boy, there are a lot of them." Syrus scratched his head.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho sounds like you're ready to give up already." Enshou laughed from afar.

"Who said I'm giving up?"

"Oh come on now, don't tell me you're planning to fight off this number all by yourself now? You have no hope in defeating all of us together." Enshou teased.

"Do you ever learn to shut up?" Syrus frowned. "I know you're the type that runs away from things like this, but that's because you can't fight. That's why compare to me, you suck." Syrus turned to Toutaku who was chained up sitting on ground. He broke the chains with his bare hands and knelt down to give her a piggyback ride. "Hop on."

"Uh…" Toutaku hesitated.

"Oh you worry about the guy spreading rumors about you." Syrus replied. He looked around for the prosecutor, spotting him trying to flee. "Oh no you don't (wait right here I'll be back)" Syrus whispered the last part to Toutaku. He quickly dashed off in pursuit of the man that framed Toutaku.

* * *

The man fled quickly only to bump into Syrus along the way. He yelped in fear as Syrus grabbed him by the hair. "You're coming with me." Syrus grinned as they teleported.

* * *

Syrus suddenly appeared back with Toutaku, surprising her. "Did ya miss me?"

"Uh…" Toutaku blinked in astonishment.

"Well I got the guy." Syrus smirked as he pounded the guy's head into the pavement. "Say it"

"Say what?" The prosecutor muttered in disgust, only to get his head slammed again into the pavement.

"Say what you say, you know what you should say" Syrus made a demonic face at the man, frightening the life out of him. "Apologize!"

"For what" The prosecutor muttered in disgust again, receiving the same punishment again.

"For the rest of your life, you know what you did you pervert bastard!" Syrus roared out loud.

"I don't know what you talking about." CRASH!

"You don't know hwat?"

"I don't know" CRASH!

"You don't know hwat?"

"I don't know" CRASH!

"You don't know HWAT?"

"I don't know" CRASH!

The man continue to stubbornly deny everything, causing Syrus to slam his head into the pavement repeatedly, stronger with each slam, until there's a crater.

"Say HWAT now"

"Okay…Okay…I apologize." The man whimpered weakly and in pain. CRASH!

"Hwat you apologize for?" Syrus replied.

"I haven't apologized yet!" The man whimpered.

"Oh…" Syrus laughed. CRASH! "Now say it!"

"I'm sorry for all the things I did!" The man whimpered. CRASH!

"What kind of things?"

The troops around looked at the three in confusion. "Hey are we going fight or what, we don't have all day now."

"Shut your pie-holes, we're working here!" Syrus barked madly at the troops, causing them to flinch in fear. The troops froze in fear, fearing to attack Syrus in the back. "So where were we? Oh and please be specific all the way, or I'll pound you."

"Specific, what you mean by that?" the man whimpered.

"Like this" Syrus demonstrated. " 'Great Toutaku of Peace and Cuteness, I'm sorry for spreading harassing rumors about you, mistreating in prison, attempt of sexual harassment, not feeding you well, and not giving you a good bed to sleep on. I beg for forgiveness for all the sins I have done to you' just like that."

"Like hell I'm going to…"

"—DEATH TO YOU THEN!" Syrus roared ferociously at the man, almost wetting the guy's pant.

"Great Toutaku of Peace and Cuteness, I'm sorry for spreading harassing rumors about you, mistreating in prison, attempt of sexual harassment, not feeding you well, and not giving you a good bed to sleep on. I beg for forgiveness for all the sins I have done to you." The man cried out loud, causing Enjutsu to laugh on the sideline. Toutaku herself giggled after seeing the man bowing his head over and over and apologizing.

She patted the man on the shoulders and smiled weakly. The beaten up man looked back at Syrus. "Am I done here now?" He mumbled through his beaten up face.

"Hmmm…oh yeah one more thing" Syrus raised his index finger. "Before you go, I have something to say to you." He gripped the man's scrawny shoulders. "She may have forgiven you, but I haven't!" He roared, beaming his eyes brightly. "You realized that your damn rumor caused her so much pain? You realized that Shoku is going to war with Enshou's forces because the false rumor that destroy the To faction? You almost cost everyone a gazillion lives you know. A general almost died trying to save Toutaku's life just the other day because of your filthy lies. Now it cost everyone to fight against me, when all this shouldn't have happened to begin with! She doesn't like you, you're not her type, and you have several wives already: GET OVER WITH IT! And then you did the worst thing you could possibly do to an innocent girl: you made her cry. I cannot forgive you. I cannot forgive men who selfishly do things and break a girl's heart and make them cry. That my friend…" Syrus suddenly raised a glowing fist "is **UNACCEPTABLE**!" and smashed the man across the city in a flash, knocking down a block when the man crashed through the walls.

The troops, around Toutaku and Syrus, mouths' dropped as they watch the building fell into pieces. Enjutsu on the sideline applauded Syrus instead—which now in turn, began cheering him on. Syrus turned around and faced the troops again with a demonic devilish face. "Who else want to make an innocent girl cry?" He snickered. The foot soldiers took a few steps back, feeling fear of facing Syrus in battle. Syrus turned back to normal and he laughed.

"Well that was fun." Syrus exclaimed. He looked back at Toutaku and lends out his hand to her. "Need help with getting up now?"

"Uh…" Toutaku blushed, staring at him deeply. She smiled weakly and reached out for his hand. "Who are you?"

Syrus laughed only to get the same question from the approaching Kakoton on horseback. "Warrior, my lady request for your name; state now on who are you and what faction you're from." She demanded.

Syrus grinned at Kakoton. "May I ask first who your lady maybe first?" Syrus asked politely.

"My lady is none other than Sousou Moutoku, the ruler of Gi." Kakoton replied. "I am her bladed general, Kakoton Genjou."

_Kakoton_ Syrus blinked blankly, scanning her from top to bottom. "Whoa, so you're Kakoton…"

Kakoton's vein popped as Syrus continued staring. "Hey…"

"Oh so sorry, I didn't expect I'll meet the famous Kakoton of Gi." Syrus complimented. "You have a really good reputation of being a powerful general."

Kakoton blushes a bit to the compliment and looked away, trying to look as if she's not impressed.

"Very cute, trying not to look impressed" Syrus joked. "A tsundere type girl perhaps"

"Enough with your sweet talks" Kakoton growled coldly. "You're good as dead." Letting her temper get to her, she charged at him with her horse, getting ready to cut him down with her blade.

"Was it something I said?" Syrus chuckled. He grabbed Toutaku and placed her on his back. "Hang on, I'll explain later." Toutaku held on to Syrus tightly and braced herself as he charged into Kakoton. His spear clashed against her blade, causing Kakoton to her surprise to get fling off her horse. She landed safely on to her feet. "Not bad…"

She lunged forth to strike at Syrus, who countered with his spear. "…"

"Ooh, so you're the type to strike the enemy with engaging any conversation huh?" Syrus laughed. "This ought to be…" Kakoton let out a battle cry, striking down on Syrus again. Their weapons clashed. "…fun." He shoved Kakoton away as more troops took the opportunity to strike from the rear. With a full swing with one arm, he sent a powerful air wave cut towards the enemies attacking the rear, cutting them all down with one strike. Kakoton thrust her blade through, piercing through Syrus's abdominal.

"It's over." Kakoton muttered.

"Whoa you almost got Toutaku here, if it wasn't for her being short." Syrus laughed, causing both Kakoton and Toutaku to flinch.

"Impossible you should have been dead by now!" Kakoton cried.

"A light wound like that won't kill me so easily." Syrus smiled.

Suddenly from a distance, several arrows came racing through, passing Kakoton and penetrating through Syrus's head. The force caused Syrus to collapse down on one knee. The troops saw an opportunity to finish him off and charged again. Without hesitation, he swung again to his flank this time, cutting them all done before they could even reach him. "Your sister…has really good aim." He complimented.

* * *

"He's not dead." Kakoen jumped in astonishment.

"No…we're dealing with more than just a normal man." Sousou replied. "This man here came running through to plaza with arrows riddled all over him. With Toutaku on his back, there's no way he'll be able to dodge." Sousou stroked her blonde curly hair. "But if he wanted to, he could have easily dodged a long time ago. He's hiding his true potentials."

* * *

"Amazing, he's still a live!" Sonken exclaimed.

"Even taking a fatal injury like that, he's a monster." Sonshoukou said. "I never seen anything like this, this is amazing!"

"Kakoen and Kakoton clearly made fatal attacks, but this guy isn't even flinching to any of those attacks." Sonsaku replied. "It's almost like he's invincible."

* * *

Syrus pulled out arrows from his head, letting his regeneration heal it all up instantly. "Impressive, most people would be dead by now." Sousou called out to him. "But you manage to survive it somehow. You have quite the skills to back up what you believe in."

"Thank you." Syrus chuckled.

"You haven't given me an answer yet." Sousou reminded. "Are you not going to give me a name?"

"Hmph all right then I could give you a name I guess." Syrus smiled. The warlords' troops surrounded him again. Kakoton pulled back and regrouped with Sousou. Syrus looked towards Sousou who stared back at him. "I am a gaming warrior from lands beyond. I am hero of heroines in many worlds. I am Syrus Gojimura!" He twirls his halberd in one hand and slammed the butt of the halberd into the ground, causing a small quake that shook the city. "I am a new recruit of Shoku under General Kan'u Unchou, and my mission is to rescue Toutaku Chuuei and take her back to Shoku!"

His voice echoed across the battle zone, causing many murmuring among the soldiers.

* * *

"Kan'u" Sousou questioned in confusion. "Kan'u has such a man under her thumb."

"We recently met and she recruited me." Syrus explained. "Under her orders, I've come to rescue friend here."

"You know Kan'u?" Toutaku asked shyly.

"Yep, she's my superior."

Sousou twitched. "So, Kan'u recruited a talented lieutenant under her…interesting…yet frustrating at the same time."

* * *

"Ah so he's working under Kan'u, that explains why he's so strong." Sonsaku thumped her palm.

"Uh no, Sheren-neesama, it doesn't." Sonshoukou muttered. "He's clearly more monstrous and stronger than Kan'u so why would he work for her?"

"That's a good point." Sonsaku chuckled.

"Such a pity…he's already part of a faction." Sonken sighed. "It would have much better if he was on our side."

Sonsaku chuckled in agreement.

* * *

"Whoa, somebody like him works for Kan'u?" Enjutsu grumbled in awed. "Aww, I wanted to recruit him too. Hey Choukun, think of something to…huh?" Enjutsu looked around only to find that her aide fled to safety. "Mo, how can you just leave me like this?"

* * *

The troops attacked Syrus as he fended them off easily, knocking each one of them down as they come. Enshou grumbled in frustration.

"Wow, he really is strong, he's wiping our forces faster than swatting flies." Bunshuu replied.

"Reiha-sama, I think we picked on the wrong guy today." Ganryo suggested to her highness. "We should call back the troops."

"Are you kidding, my nobility is a stake here!" Enshou whined. "I can't let just some monster beat us like this!" She looked at her two generals. "Iishe, Toshi, go down there and show the strength of true nobility."

"Eh" The two whined. The two eventually reluctantly agreed and went down to join the battle.

"Well look what we have here, Bunshuu and Ganryo, Enshou's two famous flunkies." Syrus joked. "This should be fun."

"Hey we're not flunkies!" Bunshuu grumbled. "We're Enshou's top generals, and Toshi here has an IQ score of 36!"

"It's 50 now!" Ganryo whined.

"Damn, that's pretty sad. Do you need help?" Syrus frowned.

"Shut up!" Ganryo whimpered as she continues to attack.

The three fighters continued to clash for a few bouts, with apparently no winning or losing so far.

"Wow, it's already been 100 bouts already, we must be really good if we still could keep up like this." Bunshuu bragged.

"Yeah, you're not that tough after all." Ganryo agreed.

Syrus stopped and leaned on his halberd. "Are you kidding? I'm getting bored to see if you guys have any real potential, but there's nothing coming out of you both."

"Ha, you're just bluffing." Enshou replied. "You're just saying that to make yourself sound tough."

"Okay fine let me ask you then, if I was bluffing…" Syrus explained while fighting both generals unarmed. "Then how come they're not winning, when it's two versus one handicap since I have a passenger onboard?" He asked. "How am I losing, when I'm talking to you and fighting them off bare handed? How am I doing more work and yet they're sweating like crazy before I can drop one sweat? Oh please, tell that I'm bluffing."

Like Syrus said, the two generals of En were completely exhausted and were now losing the fight with Syrus. The two generals were pushed back and nearly collapsed in exhaustion.

"How the heck…" Bunshuu gasped. "Are we losing? I thought we were winning."

"I wasn't even trying to begin with." Syrus yawned.

"But that's…just ridiculous." Ganryo replied. "How could you have so much endurance?"

"Because I'm conservative when it comes to battles like these" Syrus explained. He cracked his knuckles and began approaching the two. "Now to finish this"

The two generals flinched as they watched Syrus slowly approached the two.

"Hey Toshi, didn't he said he had affair with six and a half women?" Bunshuu asked.

"Oh no, you don't think he's gonna do that to us do you?" Ganryo whimpered

"Aaaaaaah, no I don't want get raped!" Bunshuu cried in horror.

Syrus looked at the two screaming generals as they collapsed to the ground in a pitiful state.

"You filthy man, you better not do anything to those two or I'll…" Enshou blabbered while shivering in fear.

Syrus looked at the two whimpering generals who were crying for mercy, bracing themselves. Syrus blink blankly at the hopeless girls and face-palmed. "Oh god…this is embarrassing…" Syrus muttered, trying to hold back his laughter. "Girls…I'm not a sexual predator like you think I am. If I was, I would have stripped you years ago."

"Huh?" The two generals gasped.

"You totally ruined the mood, oh wow, now I feel stupid for fighting you two to begin with." Syrus grumbled. "Go home and practice that's all I'm going to say. Do you both need help, I' m a good tutor." The two generals scrambled off in shame and went crying to Enshou. "Or maybe not…" _Sheesh, these two…makes me look like I'm the bully when I did nothing._

Syrus shook his head in disappointment. "Well enough of this" He looked back at Toutaku, "ready to go?"

"Uh… yes" Toutaku replied shyly, holding on to Syrus tightly.

"Okay here we go then." Syrus smiled. His two fists began to spark out white sparks as he generates more energy to his palms. He held his two sparking fist high over his head, forming a lightning ball in his right hand.

"…" Toutaku stared at the ball with curiosity. "Amazing…"

Sousou and the other lords witness this as well from afar.

* * *

"He serves under Kan'u, so if we capture him Kan'u would surely come to save him." Sousou strategized. "It's a gamble, but I might be able to take this man if I capture him. Kakoton, capture that man immediately!"

"Yes Karin-sama." Kakoton replied. She dashed towards her target with her blade at hand. Aside from Kakoton, the other lords' troops moved in again for the attack, only to get pushed away with what Syrus had in store. "What the…what sorcery is this?"

* * *

"**White Lightning**" Syrus called out as he threw the lightning ball at his feet.

***Power Skill: White Lightning—**Syrus's main mode of transportation. Using White Lightning, Syrus could fly at Mach 5 and above without using his kaiju powers. However, being conservative as he is, he only uses this technique to escape or use in short battles since this drains a lot of energy and could go unstable if he's not on a full stomach.

His body suddenly went airborne and began to take flight. Now in flight mode now, Syrus rose above up the crowd of soldiers who witnessed the incredible sight up close. The other lords stared in amazement on what Syrus just did.

Toutaku, being a passenger onboard Syrus, was astounded by this and got excited to see her flying above everyone else. "Amazing…how did you do that?" Toutaku asked in excitement. "Are you some kind of celestial being sent from the heavens?"

"Not exactly, but I'm here to help." Syrus went forward a bit but stopped for a bit. "Oh wait a moment. Hold up, let me do one last thing." He flew over towards what's left of the execution site and approached Enjutsu, who gazed at him in excitement. "Is okay I borrow you for a while?"

"Huh?" Enjutsu blushed in confusion.

Without warning Syrus picked up and held little Enjutsu on his left hand and flew away. Enjutsu screamed in both excitement and fear all at the same time. Enshou's mouth dropped as she watched her cousin get kidnapped by Syrus. "That dirty man kidnapped my cousin!" She roared. "Bunshuu, Ganryo, go and fetch my cousin immediately!"

"Yes ma'am." The two generals replied running after Syrus.

* * *

The Go faction headed for the exit of Enjutsu's city along with the Gi faction.

"Well…that was something all right." Sonsaku giggled. "Syrus Gojimura huh, I hope to meet him again soon."

"Hmph, same here" Sousou agreed. "A warrior with such talents and power…could be quite being handy for warlords like us."

"Ho, Sousou of Gi is actually interested in men now?" Sonsaku teased her.

"Don't be mistaken, I'm interested in his powers and skills as a warrior." Sousou assured her. "And what about you then, don't you already have a lover?"

"Well yes, but I only want to meet up with him so he could help me a bit." Sonsaku confessed.

"With what, baring a child for you and Shuuyu" Sousou joked.

"No, on other family issues actually." Sonsaku replied. "So seeing that you don't have any troops with you, means that you have something ready in store somewhere else?" Sonsaku questioned Sousou before parting.

"Hmph, I always look for talent warriors to join up with Gi." Sousou replied, parting away with Sonsaku's forces. "I'm just getting ready to nab my prizes." She whipped her horse and rushed off up north with her two cousins following.

"That Sousou, always thinking one step ahead of everyone else" Sonsaku giggled.

Her two sisters galloped up next to her, engaging in a different conversation.

"Ne, Sheren-neesama, what you mean by using Syrus to help with family issues" Sonken asked. "What you mean by that?"

Sonsaku giggled to herself, "Well what do think it means Renfa?"

Sonshoukou laughed. "She means that she planning to have that Syrus married into the Son family to make Go strong."

Sonken jumped. "Marriage, uh…neesama…I don't know…if that's really…" Sonken blushed as she began to mumble.

"Oh Renfa, I never listed out any names yet." Sonsaku giggled. "Unless…"

Sonken turned away in embarrassment. Sonshoukou giggled. "Oh, Sheren-neesama is gonna get Renfa-neesan married off?"

Sonken puffed bright red as Sonsaku laughed. "Well I didn't say that either." Sonsaku teased "Who knows, what if it was you Shoukou?"

Shoukou turned away bright red, playing with clothes. "Well, if you were to marry me to that Syrus…" She began. "I wouldn't mind."

"Eh, you wouldn't" Sonken jumped.

"Nope" Sonshoukou pouted proudly. "Once I marry him, I could ask Syrus to go flying just like what he did a while ago! Mo, just thinking back, that Enjutsu is lucky to have a ride with Syrus! I want to fly too!"

The other two sisters chuckled at their little sister's ambitious ideas and thoughts about her future as they headed back to Go.

* * *

Back with Syrus, Toutaku, the kidnapped Enjutsu, they ended up going back to Enjutsu's palace for a new set of clothing for Toutaku to wear.

"Thanks, it's nice of you to help me out with that." Syrus thanked Enjutsu. "You're easily to talk to than your dumb cousin."

Enjutsu blushed "Well, yeah…I'm cool and smarter like that." She twirls her fingers together avoiding eye contact. "So uh, you come by sometime and play will ya?"

"Huh" Syrus replied, oblivious on what Enjutsu just asked.

"You'll come by and visit right?" Enjutsu repeated. "You know to entertain me again, right?"

"Well, it depends I guess." Syrus replied with a smile. "I'm currently siding with Shoku right now, so it just depend how much work I might have, that's all."

"Oh…" Enjutsu muttered in disappointment.

"Yeah so whenever I'm free, just call me and I could come and visit you." Syrus smiled. He tosses an item to Enjutsu. "Here take this. It's something I made." Enjutsu caught the item and looked at it.

"What is it?"

"It's my Simple Button Caller." Syrus laughed. "When I'm free, I'll hit this button that I have here and it would transmit over to yours to let you know I'm free." Enjutsu looked at Syrus blankly, trying to figure out what he meant. "Here I show you." He clicked a button on his watch causing the device in Enjutsu's hand to blink bright green. She jumped in astonishment of the glowing.

"What just happen?" Enjutsu panicked.

"No, it was a demonstration." Syrus explained. "So when you see this light blinks, that means I'm available and I could come over and visit you. Just hit the button after seeing the green light to signal me all right?"

"How do I know it works?" Enjutsu asked.

"Well if you hit the button on yours, I'll hear a beeping noise on my watch here." Syrus answered. Enjutsu gave a quick click causing Syrus's watch to beep like he said it would. "See it works."

"Amazing…what else could this thing do?" Enjutsu asked in excitement.

"I'll show you more next time when I'm available." Syrus said after seeing Toutaku coming back from changing. "Oh look, you changed into something cute."

Toutaku took a bow to Syrus in respect. "Thank you Enjutsu-sama for your help." She thanked her.

Enjutsu scratched her head, feeling a bit guilty. "Ah, it's nothing…thanks for not holding any grudges against me for…you know all those things back there."

"It's okay…I'm alive now." Toutaku smiled. She looked towards and approached him. "Thank you Mister Syrus for saving me"

Syrus held out his hand stopping her from bowing again, "Ah no, no thanking me until I get you back first. Secondly…cut the formality and just call me Syrus, all right?"

She gazed at him again silently and deeply. She could tell just from looking at him that he was a good man; a good man that can perhaps change the future of their world. She smiled happily. "Okay, Syrus."

"Okay good, ready to go now?" Syrus chuckled reaching out for her. Toutaku slowly reached out for his big hand with her small delicate hands. He gently raised her off the ground and carried her in his arms. "Is this comfortable, or my back is more…"

"—no this is fine…" Toutaku rested against Syrus's chest. "I'm quite comfortable and safe here."

Syrus blinked at Toutaku as she cuddled up in his arms. _Wow, she really is like a doll. So adorable… and so moe!_ He thought. He hopped out of Enjutsu's window, flying with his White Lightning and turned back to Enjutsu. "Well I say it again, thanks Enjutsu."

"No problem, come by when you're free then!" Enjutsu giggled. "And thanks for taking me home!"

"Okay, we got to go now, see ya!" Syrus say his good byes. He zigzagged for a moment in air and then head straight down southwest towards Shoku.

* * *

As they flew across the sky towards Shoku, Toutaku now cuddled up all comfortable in Syrus's arms, gazed at Syrus's cheerful face once again. He looked back at her, causing her to blush.

"You look kind of tired there Toutaku. You should take a nap; I'll keep going as we go." Syrus smiled down at her.

The smile he gave caused to feel unease a bit; a feeling in which she would want to shove him away in embarrassment, and yet at the same time, she just wants to bury her face into his shirt. His smile gave her warmth and comfort, making her feels safe and as if she was resting on cotton candy clouds. She doesn't know why, but she knows very little about him and knows what the future has in store for him, yet she places all of her trust in him for some reason. Something about him caused her to open up and just trust him. Was it his smile, she would think, or perhaps it's because of his good intentions that he speak of. Whatever the case is, she glad she had meet him and that he was keeping her safe—even though she knows that it is kind selfish for her to think like that.

"Yue…" She mumbled softly, finding comfort in his chest.

"Huh" Syrus blinked looking down at her.

"Could you call me Yue?" She mumbled again, looking into his eyes.

_Whoa, what's with these puppy eyes?_ Syrus jumped. _So cute, so moe, so alluring… These puppy eyes are a level 100 moe-ness here._ Syrus's multiple choice answers appeared again in his eyes, but he already knew how to answer this a long time ago. "Is that your real name? It's really cute, Yue-chan!" Syrus smiled softly at her. She giggled in his arms as she closed her eyes and took her nap. After all the hell she been today, all the things that she was ready to do, all that explanation would have to wait because Yue was fast asleep in Syrus's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Our hero, Syrus Gojimura, has successfully pierced through enemy lines and managed to reach Enjutsu's city in time. In the nick of time, he managed to save the cute and innocent Toutaku, his primary objective of his mission. Amongst the confusion he threw at the execution site, he and Toutaku managed to escape from Enjutsu's city and began their journey back to the lands of Shoku. However, during the process of saving Toutaku, Syrus has made enemies with the leader of En, Enshou Honsho, and thus she began a hot pursuit to eliminate Syrus and Toutaku. However, due to her incompetent leadership, Syrus and Toutaku easily slipped by and evade her pursuit. Now, still on their journey back, he find himself in a more challenging situation as another faction set eyes on him, for he has sparked the interest of a more formidable opponent. That was Sousou of Gi. Sousou sees that Syrus as perfect tool to use if she has any hope on conquering and uniting China under Gi's rule. Furthermore, to her frustration and unease feeling, she knows that Syrus works under Kan'u's banner—somewhat seeing Syrus as a dangerous threat to her goal of claiming Kan'u for herself. If this was the case, Sousou knew that in order to have Kan'u, she must first conquer Kan'u's subordinate Syrus and so she made haste to capture him. From what lies ahead of Syrus now, only time can tell.

"I manage to escape from an annoying queen bee, only to get pursued by a phoenix; what a horrible exchange. It seems that Gi want me for something, maybe it's because I work for Kan'u. Whatever the case is, my objective here is to take Yue back to Shoku before the phoenix gets me. General Kan'u, I'm coming back now, just wait for me a little bit longer."

* * *

Chapter 3: Evading the Phoenix—"Onward To Victory!"

* * *

The time is just midway between the afternoon and the evening as we start with a Gi's military base camp located within Enjutsu's territory. Preparations were being made for another battle; troops were moving supply crates from one spot to another, strategists looking at maps and terrains, horses were being cleaned and cared for, and officers drilling the foot soldiers. The camp was indeed very busy, as expected from a base camp of Gi. Entering the camp now was their leader, Sousou with the Kakou sisters. Upon their arrival to the camp, Jun'iku came to greet her lady with other of Sousou's talented generals: Gakushin Bunken, Riten Mansei, Ukin Bunsoku, and new recruit that recently joined Chouryou Bun'en.

"Are all preparations proceeding on schedule Keifa?" Sousou asked her obsessive strategist.

"Yes Karin-sama," Jun'iku replied. "All of our troops are ready to march and plans are set, ready to go."

"Supplies are stocked up just like you ordered as well." Gakushin reported.

"The special chains and weapons you request me to make are complete Sousou-sama." Riten assured her lady.

"Excellent, fine work all of you." Sousou complimented. "Listen up, with preparations finished, we'll begin the hunt. Prepare to move out!"

"Yes ma'am." Her subordinates replied.

"Uh…I have a question." Chouryou broke the ice. "What are we hunting for exactly? I mean if it's like hunting for bears or tigers, why we need an army and special tools? Are we hunting an army?"

"Not exactly according to Karin-sama" Kakoton muttered.

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?"

Sousou smiled. "Hmph at first this army was meant to capture Kan'u just in case she showed up." She explained. "Now we're on a hunt for a ravaging beast who is currently now on the run with your former lord Toutaku."

Chouryou jumped in shock and excitement. "Ho, so Yue-chan is not…" She made a cat-face in joy.

"So now hearing that your lord is fine, are you going to leave my side now Chouryou?"

Chouryou made a face. "Mo, Karin-chan is too paranoid." She pouted. "What do you take me for, some kind of dog? When I join someone, I'll stick with them to the end. Yue-chan and Ei-chan dismissed all the generals under them, so that means I don't work for her anymore. Now that I join up with Karin-chan and everyone here, I don't plan on deserting my lady for my former lord."

Sousou laughed as she grinned at the straightforward general. "As expected of you Chouryou, you're better than what the rumors been saying about you when it comes to loyalty."

"Well it's more like my honor dictates to stick whatever lord I said I will serve: deserting is not option in my book—unless it's necessary." Chouryou chuckled. "Currently right now, there's no reason why for me to leave just yet. You're a very cute lord, honorable, and good too; I like that about you Karin-chan." She began to drool in excitement. "Plus I get a lot of benefits by joining up with everyone here too! I get a lot of delicious food from Ten'i and good sparing time with Shuuran-chan! Ooh and also since Karin-chan is after Kan'u, that means I get to fight her along the process of capturing her. Not to mention I get to fight many other powerful warriors across the land, Gi is like perfect for me!"

Chouryou began to vibrate sensationally from head to toe to Sousou's amusement and everyone's awe. _Good…to hear that you're…satisfied._

"So is that ravaging beast is as monstrous as Keifa-chan describe" Chouryou driveled in excitement.

Kakoton sighed. "You'll be surprise."

"The man has many surprises that we don't know about just yet." Kakoen smiled. "Let's just say that you won't be bored so easily Shia. He also claims that he's working under Kan'u too. Judging where he's taking Toutaku, I think he's telling the truth."

"Ho-ho-ho so that guy has a lot of surprises huh, hopefully it's not anything that makes unfair and dishonorable fights." Chouryou exclaimed.

"Don't worry about that, he's not that type as far as we know." Sousou assured her. "He's a warrior, a brutish beast that needs to be put its place." She suddenly changes her tone to more cold and cruel and gazed up into nothingness. "If he works for Kan'u, this is a perfect chance for me to seize her. I could use this man to lure her out and then capture him along with Kan'u. Currently right now, this man here is giving me the unease feeling that he could get in the way of taking Kan'u as if he's a brick wall stopping from reaching Kan'u. Therefore, you all must do your best to take down this obstacle that is impeding my desire to take what I want."

"Count on us" Chouryou grinned, gripping her weapon tightly. "This is going to fun."

"Yes Karin-sama, you won't be disappointed." Kakoen bowed.

"Your wish is our command Sousou-sama." Gakushin assured her lady, the other two generals nodding in agreement.

"We'll do whatever it takes Karin-sama, to realize your dreams and desires." Kakoton replied strongly. "I'll do whatever necessary to cut down anything that stands in the path of Gi's conquest!"

"Good, that's what I want to hear." Sousou cried. "The ravaging beast is on move. I do not care how long it will take—the evening, the night, or the next day— we must stop and capture that warrior. Now go, speed is of the essence, we march immediately in pursuit of the beast!"

* * *

Somewhere down further south of the camp, after several hours of flying, Syrus could stabilized his energy after his flight out of Enjutsu and took his journey with Toutaku by foot. He continued his way, taking his time getting to Shoku, with the cute Toutaku sleeping in his arms. Technically for Syrus's case, he should be able to muster up enough energy to travel the world by flight if he wants too. However, thanks to the certain events and factor like him breaking through bandits, running for three days non-stop to Enjutsu's city, fighting off the troops that surrounded him in the plaza, and the flight out of Enjutsu's city and losing Enshou's troops, he almost completely wasted most of his spiritual and magical powers to continue flying. Currently right now, he's using what's left of his human energy to travel on foot.

*To further explain how Syrus powers work, here's the layout of each of its usage: Spiritual is his sheer strength of the inner energy which is fueled by his willpower which could empower the other energy lines; Magical is the energy source that allows him to use magic, alchemy, and other powers such as White Lightning—this power is fueled by his spiritual and nature around him, and needs recharged through one night worth of without usage; Human power is the usage of whatever a superhuman can do which is fueled by chi and mental control; The final energy line Syrus has is his Kaiju power line which is energy that he takes in through fighting and killing—it's activates through his dorsal fins only. This Kaiju power though can only be fueled through fighting, killing, and getting a beating and this power is only useful during battle only— running away would have a reversal effect of fueling. However once in combat, this power is seemingly limitless and very destructive, and could be used to recharge the other power lines.

"Damn it, it's getting pretty late." Syrus moaned. "I thought I could at least get close to Shoku's borderlines by now. Sheesh, Enjutsu's territory is bigger than it looks." He looked at the map displayed on his Digi-Watch and sighed. He's only half way there from Enjutsu's city to Shoku's borderlines. He looked down at the sleeping Toutaku in his hands. "Hmm…she looks kind of thin, I better start making camp and get us something to eat." He continued along the way a little bit in search for a place to campout for the night.

* * *

That evening, Toutaku slow woke up to a delicious aroma in the air. After sleeping for the rest of the afternoon, Toutaku woke up at what she thought was a fancy inn but realized that she was actually in a forest. She jumped in surprise realizing this and looked around in amazement and curiosity. The area was small like an inn room, covering about an average room size. The ground was filled with leaves to the point even if you step in it, you won't feel the dirt beneath it—there were no rocks or any barks lying around so the floor area was completely flat and beautiful thanks to the leaves. Like all inns, there furniture placed around. There were tables, chairs; drawers for some reason, a bed, even a door, but the room also included a mini kitchen, a couch made of tree branches woven together, a camp fire, a refrigerator made out of stone as well. There were even silverware utensils such as forks, knives, spoon, pots, and pans around the area as well. The walls of the room aren't much as it clearly was forest, okay actually to be truthful on the description there are no walls. The 'room' was brightly lit with a modern day electric lamps that are located at the four corners of the 'room'; powered up with an unknown energy sources (nothing is powering them: no outlets of any sort). Toutaku stared blankly at everything in the 'room' and wonder if she's still asleep.

"Is this a dream?" She wondered. She pulled her cheek to make sure that she was awake; to her surprise, she was awake. "Is this really a forest? Where am I?"

The door slid open as Syrus came in with raw ingredients in his hands. "Oh, looks like someone's awake." Syrus smiled. He placed the ingredients down in the mini-kitchen and walked over to Toutaku. "How are you feeling?"

She blushed upon his question and shyly nodded. "Uh…where are we exactly?" She mumbled shyly.

"Eh, oh, we're in a forest not too far from Shoku right now." Syrus replied. "I thought you needed proper rest instead so I brought you here and made camp."

Toutaku jumped in astonishment. "Eh, camp, is this really a camp?" She looked around again in amazement. "This doesn't look like a camp, where did all these furniture come from?"

Syrus blinked and laughed. "Oh these things here, I made them, it was pretty easy and it only took me only five minutes to set everything up." Syrus confessed.

"Eh" Toutaku jumped. "You did all this in five minutes? But…that's impossible, how did you…"

"—with the powers of alchemy, there's nothing that can't be built in a short time with me." Syrus grinned.

Toutaku stared at him blankly. "…" She tilted her head in confusion "alchemy?"

"Oh, silly me, it's hard to understand." Syrus laughed. He grabbed the wooden chair near the table and pulled it front of him so Toutaku could see it. "Allow me to demonstrate. It's easier if you see it for yourself." Syrus explained. Like Edward from _Fullmetal Alchemist_, Syrus clapped his hands together in the same style and placed his hands over the chair, which transmuted into a small walking cane. The transmutation processed almost instantly in front of Toutaku's eyes. She jumped in amazement of the mysterious power Syrus displayed.

"…" She stared at the cane and touched it, feeling warmth within it. "Is this magic?"

"Not exactly," Syrus tried to explain "Alchemy is something you have to know by instincts and know by heart and soul. It's not very easy considering to master alchemy; you must master the knowledge of the world like science. It's more like changing something using what you have. For example, this cane here has the same enough of compound, elements and other stuff to make a chair." He transmutes the cane again and reverted back to a chair. "Sorry I probably confused you a bit more didn't I?" He chuckled.

"Uh…" Toutaku stared blankly and blushed. "Sorry…"

"It's okay, no need to apologized." Syrus replied. "Let's just say it is magic until there's a real proper way for me to explain it, all right?" He patted her small shoulder and returns his attention to the chair. "So with alchemy transforming things is just as simple as a clap." He transmuted the chair and this time transforming it into a small wooden Gundam model and handed over to her. "As long as I know how to make it and imagine it, I can make anything."

The curious Toutaku looked at the model from all angles, still trying to comprehend what Syrus's explanation mean. "So…you could do all this just through clapping your hands?"

Syrus scratched his head and wandered the room, looking at the other furniture he made. "Clapping is just a style and reference. For me…" He explained spreading his hands over objects. Sparks came out of his palms, transmuting the objects around him in different things spontaneously; transforming a tea cup into a spearhead, then into a stone knife; altering the drawer into different models; and so forth as he traveled around the room. "For me…it's much different as I could use my body compound and add to the item I want to make. Like a dagger, if I want to make a sword instead, I just need to add some Iron from my body to make the dagger bigger and longer into a sword. This breaks the logic of alchemy since it should be impossible for me to add parts of me to make something change, but I'm unique like that."

Toutaku tilted her head again in confusion, unable to understand what Syrus meant by all he said. All she knows is that Syrus is unique, and that's all she was able to comprehend.

"You must still be exhausted a bit from our travels still." Syrus smiled. He handed her new clothing to her and pointed her to the door. "There's a hot spring I made through that door. You probably want to wash yourself up before dinner." Toutaku looked at her the clothes Syrus handed to her, and looked at Syrus blankly with a slight concern look on her face. "Don't worry; I'm a perfectionist when it comes to clothing. I didn't measure you or do anything perverse that would forever not allow you to get a husband. Seeing how I did all this already, you could probably guess that a simple glance would allow me to make clothes to perfection." Syrus assure her.

"…" She stared at him blankly again, blushed again while turning away.

"I'm a perfectionist and an honest man to women at heart." Syrus explained. "I swear on my life that I have not stripped you and did weird things to you. If I were to do those to any girl in my life, then the god from above would…" Syrus swore but was suddenly stopped by Toutaku's finger that pressed against his lips before finishing.

"Of course I believe you…" Toutaku smiled softly, almost causing Syrus to collapse through seeing her moe-ness. She picked up the clothing Syrus made and stared at it. "So…you made these clothes?"

Syrus nodded. "Yep, with my own power and hands, don't ask me how though; I would make things complicate trying to explain." Syrus chuckled.

She smiled brightly and drew the set of clothing close to her, embracing it with happiness and joy. "Thank you Syrus." She thanked him joyfully.

Syrus turned red, almost nose bleeding to the sight of her thanking him. Her smile was so full of happiness that it brought so much joy to Syrus's spirit. He reached out his arm and helped her off the bed; follow by a gentle pat on the head. "Well, run along and bathe now, I'll get food ready." She nodded shyly again and headed for the bath that was waiting for her. She stopped at a door for a moment and peered back Syrus's overjoyed face. "Don't worry…I won't peek, I promise." Syrus assured her. She smiled softly and took a slight bow to him and hurried off to the hot spring. Syrus grinned at Toutaku's joyful and energetic mood, happy to see that she manage to recover a lot through her rest. He turned towards the kitchen to prepared dinner as Toutaku took her time relaxing and washing herself thoroughly from head to toe.

After her wash, the little doll-like Toutaku sat in the spring by herself, sighing in relief as she began to relax in the hot steaming water. She laid there for a moment, trying to think back to her subordinates that were scattered like Chouryou, Kayuu, Chinkyuu, and Ryofu. She especially tried to picture her best friend Ei-chan aka Kaku and her condition right now. She has no idea what her friend could possibly be at right now, and what could she doing. She began to wonder if she was all right and if anything happened to her during her escape and disappearance. A sad sigh came out after thinking about her past and her friends that were forced to disband from her. However, the sad feeling inside of her was slowly comforted by the sudden thoughts of Syrus and the many deeds he displayed to her. She blushes bright red as she couldn't get him off her mind for some reason. Her moment of awkwardness came to a stop as a sudden aroma she never smelt before slowly infiltrates the hot spring. The delicious aroma was very appetizing and already smelled good enough to eat. She slowly rose out of the spring and slowly exits the spring. She quickly dried herself and carefully put on the clothes Syrus made for her. She quickly scamper out the bathroom and headed back to main room, creaking the door open to peek inside.

"Oh, Toutaku, done bathing already" Syrus called her out. She jumped in astonishment and pause. She slowly pushed the door aside and fully peeked into the room, finding Syrus still cooking up a delicious aroma in the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon, come right on in and have seat."

She quietly nodded and took a slight bow of gratitude before entering the room. She waddles over to the dining table in the center of the room. She elegantly sat down on the seat, just at the right time when Syrus finished cooking. He carried the dishes over to table carefully —yet looking so reckless at the same time to Toutaku's amusement— and set them fashionable with style. He casually hops right into his seat next to Toutaku. "Voila, get while it's hot; Bon appetite!"

Toutaku stared at Syrus's dishes; astound to see such food cooked to perfection. In current times of the real world, this dinner would like a buffet among the rich and royalty but better. Some of these dishes Yue could easily recognized such as meat buns and fried rice; and there were some that was completely new and alien to her, and yet the aroma entranced her and bid her to try. "Amazing…" She glowed, realizing how hungry she was after staring.

"Well, no time to stare now." Syrus joked. "Your eyes don't eat, and your nose is just going to tease your stomach. You should try some; you look like you haven't been feed much at all." He scoops some clam chowder into a bowl and the steam away before handing it over to Toutaku. "Here you go Toutaku, try some."

Toutaku blushed as she slowly reached for the bowl. "Ano…" She began. "You don't have to keep calling me Toutaku." She reminded him just when Syrus about to hand the bowl over. She shyly blushed and smiled. "Didn't I tell you that you could call me Yue?"

Syrus blinked blankly. "Eh, what's the different really, I don't get it. Isn't Yue and Toutaku the same?" Syrus asked.

"Well…let's just say that Yue is my true name…" Toutaku shyly replied. "Can you call me Yue from now on?" She requested.

_Oh so it's a nickname…that makes sense._ Syrus thought. "In that case no, I won't call you Yue." He laughed. Toutaku jumped, shocked to hear his response. Syrus broke out of his serious face and grin. "It wouldn't be cute enough to just call you Yue…Yue-_chan_." He teased her, who blushed madly over Syrus's silly excuse.

"Syrus…you're mean…" She pouted happily. She carefully took the bowl of chowder out of the laughing Syrus. She blew against the chowder and took a sip from it.

"So Yue-chan how is it?" Syrus grinned.

"It's delicious!" She replied happily. "I've never tasted anything like it."

Syrus laughed. "That's good, now let's start eating." Syrus gave thumbs up. "I made all this for you Yue-chan; it's very nutritious and will help you recover your health faster too. So eat as much as you want!"

Yue smiled at Syrus. "All right, but I'm hoping that you're not planning to eat what you made now."

"Eh, of course I'm eating! There's no way I could go on with an empty stomach." Syrus laughed happily. "Let's eat then!"

The two dig into Syrus's dishes and continued to eat happily.

* * *

Meanwhile now looking about a kilometer away from where Syrus and Yue are at right now, approaching from the north was the massive army under the banner of Gi and the leadership of Sousou. The army was on the march towards Syrus's location, arming themselves with weapons and catching devices like new net guns that Gi's genius engineer, Riten, made. After advancing for some time already, the army halted. Kakoton rode her horse up to the front with Sousou next to her.

"According to our scouts' report, our animal is hiding within that forest there." Kakoton reported to her lady. "After a long flight, he and Toutaku seem to take cover there for the night."

Sousou nodded stroking one of her pigtails. "Hmm…excellent Shunran, you've done well." Sousou complimented her subordinate. She turned back and looked towards Jun'iku. "Keifa, order our men to setup camp here. This looks like a good view to watch the hunt."

Jun'iku took a small bow from the top of her horse. "Yes Karin-sama."

Jun'iku began giving out the orders to setup camp. Kakoen rode up next to her older sister. "Karin-sama, should we begin the hunt now?" She asked.

Sousou nodded firmly in agreement. "The more time we waste, the more likely we'll disturb the beast and letting it escape. If we are to capture Kan'u's new pet to make her submit to us, then timing is critical. I can't afford to lose such an opportunity." The Kakou sisters nodded in agreement and comprehended their lady's plan of action. "All right, let's move out then."

"Ah, wait Karin-sama, you mustn't go." Kakoton jumped, halting her lady's horse with her own.

"Eh…and why not Shuuran, I'm planning to join the hunt as well." Sousou smiled at her.

"All the more reason not to" Kakoton explained. "Karin-sama, you're the leader of Gi, the future ruler of the Three Kingdoms. Kan'u's pet maybe just some naïve and overconfident puppy, but this is a tiger hunt here, a beast like that is way too dangerous for you hunt in the front."

"…" Sousou pouted. "You're always so uptight Shunran…"

"I have to," Kakoton declared. "If I'm not the one to be, then who will be uptight to keep you safe? As your loyal retainer, I refuse to let you get your hands tainted by a cocky beast."

"…but that's what makes very cute." Sousou finished and grinned, teasing Kakoton. Kakoton suddenly stopped and blushes bright red, puffing up her cheeks a bit. "So then…do you really see a ravaging beast in that man Shunran?"

Kakoton snapped back to normal and cleared her throat. "No, not at all" She bragged to her lady. "A tiger hunt is what Karin-sama and everyone put it as. To me, this is just mere rabbit hunt." She drew her blade from its sheath and raises the weapon high up to the night sky. "I'll be the one to capture this beast for you Karin-sama. I'll bring him back tied up and ready to submit to you before your tea gets cold."

Sousou laughed happily at Kakoton for her gallant and prideful behavior. "That's exactly what I am expecting from you Shunran." Sousou smiled as she turned back to the camp. "Well, you should have realized that I'm handing this task to you from the start though, but still it was fun seeing you get all frustrated."

"Eh?" Kakoton jumped.

Her sister smiled. "Aneja, if you haven't figured it out, why do you think Karin-sama told us to set up camp here?"

"Karin-sama says it's a good view from here, that's why."

"So putting all that together, if she was to go with us to hunt, why would she care if the camp is in a good position for a 'good view'? Kakoen questioned.

Sousou and Kakoen giggled as Kakoton blushed after realizing she has been played from the start. "Karin-sama…that was mean…" She pouted in embarrassment.

"What, it's very cute messing with you like this." Sousou teased her cousin. "I love your reaction and facial expression when you fall for such things." Kakoton sulked. "Well, I'll be right here watching you all hunt then." She started head back to Jun'iku and smiled. "I'll be with Keifa you two, so don't rush now. I won't be lonely, so you don't' have to worry about me." She teased her two generals.

Her two generals took a slight bow to their lady. "No need to worry Karin-sama. This won't take long." Kakoton declared. "I'll return back victorious before the tea gets cold."

Kakoton quickly rode off with her horse, dashing her way to the forest. "She got played again." Kakoen giggled. She turned to her units and her older sister's units (whom she completely forgot to take along). "General Kakoton's unit, you're with us now. Begin the advance!"

The troops let out a powerful war cry and charged with Kakoen, following Kakoton in pursuit of their target. Sousou smiled as her cousins rode off to battle. She called forth a foot soldier to give an order upon the two generals' departure. "Light the signal fire to alert all our other forces. Our hunt begins now!"

* * *

Back with Syrus and Yue, they both finished dinner and had a few conversations with each other. After a long day, it was time for rest again. Syrus got Yue's bed ready with a set of cozy blanket and pillow again for her to sleep.

"Okay, your bed is set." Syrus chuckled. "Now off to bed."

Yue looked at the bed and then back at Syrus. She twirls her little fingers together and shyly asked. "Uh…may I ask then where you would be sleeping Syrus?"

Syrus blinked blankly. "Huh, oh…well I'll be up guard most of the night before I sleep." Syrus explained. He pointed at the dining table. "If anything, I'll take a nap over there. So you don't have to worry much about me, but thanks for your concern."

"Oh, I see…" She replied shyly, showing a little disappointment in the response a bit. To hear that her savior will merely nap on the table and not get proper sleep for her sake, made her worried. "Uh…Syrus…" She hesitated, pulling his hand. He looked at her blankly with a smile, causing her to blush again. There was a moment awkward silence between them as Yue try to muster all her courage to ask. "Ano…"

"Eh?" Syrus bluntly replied.

She avoided eye contact with Syrus, having her face all red and hot. "You…could sleep with me if you don't mind…" She whispered quietly.

"Huh?"

"What I mean is…uh…" She jumped, realizing what she said earlier. "Uh…what I mean is…uh…could lie next to me until I sleep?"

Syrus stared at Yue blankly. She immediately began flabbergasting, trying to correct herself to not make her request awkward or seductive. He patted Yue on her soft head gently, stopping her. "You want me to stay next to you until you fall asleep you meant right?" Syrus took the words out of her mouth. She nodded in agreement rapidly. "Well, if it will make you comfortable for rest, then I won't say no."

"Oh, uh yeah all right." Yue smiled happily.

Moments later with the room (or the camp) now dark with only the stars above lighting down, Syrus was lying in bed with the cute and gentle Yue, all cuddled up against him as she tried to sleep.

"Wow, the night sky is so beautiful here…" He commented, reaching out with one hand to the stars. "Back where I came from—the modern days—, the skies weren't this clear or clean." He sighed. "The things that technology take away from us in the future"

"Is that so…" Yue replied softly. "So Syrus is from the future then?"

Syrus chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that. Indeed I came from a world of the deep future. That would be the correct way to put it."

Yue cuddle into Syrus a bit more, feeling his heart beat against her face. "Syrus…could you tell me then." She asked. "Is our future bright as your world?"

Syrus sighed. "It's hard to say" He looked down at her, gently hugging her with one arm. "I don't know what outcome this world is going to get, considering that this world is different from my world's history."

Yue sulked a bit, remembering back to her supposed execution. "Then tell me, if were to die today during the execution, would this world be at peace?" She wondered. "I caused the suffering of the people in the past, therefore to bring back peace I must atone to my crimes. Would it not be better for me to die for the people?"

Syrus laughed softly at her question. "I may not know this world's future, but I do know that there's no way one sacrifice will satisfy the whole China." Syrus explained. "Did you really think that there would be peace after a death of a nation's fugitive? The road of peace does not depend on the single life to be sacrificing Yue-chan. Peace is determine by the people that help create it. However, not just anyone could do this; otherwise a lot of sacrifices are to be made." Yue jumped a bit after hearing what Syrus just explained.

"Then it sounds to me that either way, those who want to make the land of peace like Ryuubi, Sousou, and Sonsaku, would…" Yue gasped in horror.

Syrus shook his head. "All hope is not lost yet." He rubbed her shoulders gently, comforting her. "Peace is obtained through people that help create it indeed, but it is fully obtained by people who are willing to unite the people together to work for that peace. Right now, Ryuubi of Shoku, Sousou of Gi, and Sonsaku of Go, are mere working as individual factions. If peace is to be obtained, these three factions must disappear and become one. They need to set aside their ambitions that they want and unite under one dream." Syrus sighed in disappointment. "Sadly though, that's not going to happen though; none of the three are willing to give up and submit to the other. With none willing to give their ambition, the land will fall under chaos constantly, a lot of blood will be shed, and none will be able to fully unite the Three Kingdoms."

"Then what should we do then…" Yue muttered. Tears ran down her face after hearing Syrus's point of view. "Our future sounds hopeless and will just end with chaos and turmoil. Is there nothing I can do to bring peace?"

Syrus wiped Yue's tears off her face, stopping her crying. "Don't cry now Yue-chan; you make me feel bad for making you cry." Syrus told her. "There's no need for you to cry."

"But there's possibly nothing we can do unless everyone unite together under one dream." Yue cried. "Like you said, too many people are working individually and aren't willing to give up, so what can I do then?"

"Heh, that's where I come in," Syrus smiled, stopping her from crying. "I came from the future, remember."

"What do you mean?" Yue asked.

Syrus looked into Yue's eyes and grinned. "My father gave me a task to conquer this world, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Syrus assured her. "There's no guarantee that blood shall not be shed, but I promise you that I will be the one to unite the warlords of the land under my dream. I'll be the person to unite the people that will be creating peace for this land. That's my objective."

Yue stared at Syrus, amazed by his declaration he made. "Are you sure though, you are just one person." She asked. "To shoulder the entire burden in creating peace, to unite the lords of the land under you, starting from scratch, how do you know for sure that all is possible? What gives you the courage to do such things like that?"

Syrus grinned, pausing a bit before answering. "Nothing" he replied bluntly. "Nothing gives me courage to do something; not because of love or desire for peace, but for nothing instead." He tried explaining to her for her to comprehend. "Because of nothing, zero motivation, I fear nothing. I do not fear of taking a risk or running into trouble. If I die, then I die, but I might as well give it try because it's nothing. One does not need to be motivated to do something so enormous you see. If I had some kind of motivation like through love, then along the way I could lose that motivation and find myself in confusion and be wondering if I'm doing things right. However if it's nothing, I lose nothing along the way on what I'm doing. It may sound like I'm heartless, but it keeps me from faltering and keep my friends from worrying about me and trying harder for my sake."

"Nothing…" Yue muttered. "I don't understand how nothing makes you sure that you'll be able to do all that."

"Yue-chan" Syrus replied. "Sometimes there are just things that a person must do without fulfilling any of their needs. A hero becomes a hero because he or she wants to be, he or she becomes a hero without choice—even if he or she doesn't want to be one. Like this situation, I personally don't want to unite the land under my rule— that's not the motivation I'm looking for. I have something else in mind that is unrelated to all this." He smiled at Yue. "I just want live my life at its fullest: completely different from what a ruler wants. Therefore, this conquest of mine that I'll be taking requires nothing from me; I'll let my choices to live my life at its fullest take me wherever I go, and let destiny come to me. That's why I know I can do it."

Yue blinked a few times, absorbing all what Syrus just tried to explain to her. _He merely only wants to live his life at its fullest, so he's willing to do anything life throws at him._ Yue thought. _Nothing motivates him to unite the land, so nothing will impede him because there's nothing to falter. Indeed you need ambition if you wish to unite the land under one rule, but ambition will lead up to plans which can fail along the way. That means in a race between a person with ambition and person with a different agenda such as just wondering who going to win the race, the person of ambition will run into many obstacles that stands in that person's way while the person with something else in mind will always move ahead to see happens next with no obstacles to stop the person._ Yue looked at Syrus. _Indeed it makes senses; nothingness could possibly lead down the road of unexpected._ "So on a conquest of uniting the land, you'll be treating it as a daily walk around town, am I right?"

"Yep, a 'motivation' without doubt about your next move; just going the way the path takes me and enjoying every little bit of it as possible." Syrus chuckled.

Yue giggled. "You certainly think of such weird ways of seeing things." She rubbed her cheeks against Syrus's chest, closing her eyes. "'Daily walks' will take you up to becoming a hero of unifying the Three Kingdoms; so strange."

"Is that so? I've been doing this already in other worlds." Syrus laughed.

"But that's what makes me believe that you'll be able to do this." She replied softly. "Because of that, I like you Syrus."

Syrus's eyes widen in astonishment. _Well that's cute._ He thought.

"Syrus, can I ask of you one more thing…" Yue asked with her voice fading. "I don't want to leave your side when we get to Shoku." She began, hugging Syrus back. "I want to see you change the world, I want to stand by you when you do as well. So when we get to Shoku, I want to serve as your first subordinate until the day the land unites under your rule."

"Huh?" Syrus jumped. "Yue-chan…I…I don't know how to reply to this…"

"I want to help you all the way Syrus." Yue replied. "No matter what it is, I am willing to put my life on it to help you. I want to…live my life at its fullest as well. That means even in the face of death, I'll pray that I'll make it out alive to create the peace with you. So please…could you let me be your servant?"

"Not a chance Yue-chan." Syrus immediately replied, causing Yue to jump. "I won't accept you as a servant. As a servant, that means you will do whatever it takes to finish my task for me. This task is mine that I need to do as well. Therefore, I cannot let you become a servant of mine." Syrus paused for a moment, Yue waited for his reply in silence. "I'll accept you as a friend. That's much better than a servant, that way we'll fight together, not me protecting you or you protecting me but both of us protecting each other."

Yue jumped in astonishment. She smiled in against Syrus's chest and hugged him tighter. "Yeah, all right, that's a promise." Yue smoother herself against Syrus again, cuddling him even more.

"That's a promise." Syrus grinned. With that promise, Yue fell fast asleep next to Syrus. Syrus watched her sleep happily next to him. When trying to get up from the bed, he could feel her tight grip on him, and thus he continues to lie next to her.

After several hours of lying on the bed, Syrus began to get bored and almost began to doze off. "Lying on bed for many hours with nothing to do…sure makes you tired." He yawned. He looked at Yue again, who still cuddled up tight to him and stroked her short pallid hair. "Oh well, I guess I could nap here…" Syrus began to doze off and took his nap with Yue sleeping with him. Just before sleeping though, he suddenly snapped his eyes wide open. "Oh?"

* * *

Upon Syrus's sudden alarm, rushing into the forest was Kakoton and Kakoen forces. The Gi forces completely surrounded the area and began to close in on to Syrus's location with the two generals taking the lead of the forces. They slowly approached Syrus's hideout, being cautious all the way to avoid any traps laid in wait for them.

"Hmph, apparently the man isn't so bright to set up any security." Kakoton smirked. "I knew this hunt will be as easy as hunting rabbits on an open field."

"I have to admit as well, this is way too easy. I expected more from a man of his skill." Kakoen agreed with signs of disappointment. "We're getting extremely close now. Our target should be about a meter away from our position now."

"Hmm, yeah I could clearly see that man's body right there." Kakoton replied. "Order our men to surround the area within a meter radius. I'll be personally capturing this man for Karin-sama."

"All right then." Kakoen smiled softly. She signals the soldiers to be on standby, and then followed her older sister towards their "sleeping" prey.

* * *

At the camp, Sousou and Jun'iku, who were drinking fine wine while viewing down on the situation, were quickly informed of the current situation, only to Sousou disappointment.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Sousou sighed. "According to our messenger, Shunran and Shuuran should have made contact with him by now."

"Aww, so the hunt is over already?" Jun'iku frowned in disappointment. _What a letdown and here I thought I could have Karin-sama all to myself for some time; stupid wild man, making me all hype up for nothing._ "Well as expected from a man, they're not much of a challenge for a genius ruler like you Karin-sama."

"Hmph, it seems so." Sousou grinned. "As expected of Kan'u, she couldn't even pick the right and proper lord to serve let alone a subordinate. I'll make her regret denying me after this." She raised a cup of wine up to the sky. "Syrus Gojimura, I expected so much more with those skills, but apparently you might alone is no match against my intellect."

* * *

Back with Kakoton and Kakoen, they both slowly entered the setup room, astonished to find everything like it is.

"Is this really…a camp?" Kakoen asked.

"Whatever, that's not the concern right now." Kakoton muttered, trying to look as if she's not amazed at all. She spotted Syrus on his self-made bed with Yue, all cuddled up and asleep. The two sister generals approached their prey, drawing their weapons as they got closer. Kakoton drew her blade close to Syrus's neck while Kakoen ready her arrow, aimed at the defenseless Syrus's head. "Wow, this was easy."

"Almost too easy don't you think?" Syrus muttered in his nap. The two warriors jumped and prepared to deliver a fatal blow to the napping warrior. Syrus opened his eyes slowly and looked at the two generals. "I already knew that you two were here as soon as you got off your horses to enter this area."

Kakoton held her blade up to Syrus's neck. "If you knew that, then why didn't get ready to defend yourself then? Why wait for us, we could easily kill you here and now you know."

Syrus sighed and shook his head. "There's no need for plans when I already know what's on Sousou's mind."

"That's Sousou-sama to you!" Kakoton scolded at him.

"All right, all right, Sousou-sama then" Syrus apologized. "So from here, what are you going to do now? How are you going to capture me?"

"We could easily just tie you up and present you to Karin-sama." Kakoen replied.

"That's only if you're able to capture and contain me." Syrus chuckled.

"What you mean by that now?"

"If you haven't realized, you have been completely surrounded by our forces, there's no escape!" Kakoton pointed out.

"And they're in hiding and stand by about a meter radius of here…am I right?" Syrus grinned. The two generals jumped hearing his sudden announcement. "A total of exactly 300 men within the forest, 500 foot soldiers surrounding the forest from the outside, 200 escorting soldiers when I'm captured, 200 archers ready to take aim, 300 heavily armed forces with blockades and shields to intercept, and 500 cavalry units on standby if I attempted to run. This isn't the whole army is it? Other forces are station in strategic location of possible escape routes for me, am I right?"

"How…how did you…" Kakoton widen her eyes in shock.

Syrus laughed triumphantly to the sister's discontent. "Oh I know things that go beyond the logic and the illogic. It's very wise for your Sousou-sama to come and hunt me down. Kan'u maybe an irreplaceable warrior she desires, but with me, she could easily conquer the world if she wants to."

"You sure like to think highly of yourself." Kakoen commented.

"I have my rights to do so. There are limits on how high people can think of themselves; I don't know the meaning of limitations" Syrus boasted. "Your forces are not even a blimp on my danger radar."

"You dare mock the might of Gi?" Kakoton barked.

"No the army is strong for sure, but only strong enough to capture rabbits." Syrus chuckled. "You should take me more seriously. Even if you have a force to capture ravaging man-eating tigers, it won't be enough to capture me." Syrus slowly sat up and picked up Yue into his arms. "To capture me, you need an army ready to capture a dragon at least."

"Nonsense, utter nonsense of a fool" Kakoton roared. "You've lost from the beginning you cocky bug! We clearly capture you and there's no possible escape for you!"

"The meaning of capture is that I'm already locked up in a cage without any further resistance. You have not done so yet." Syrus explained. "As long as I'm resisting, there's always a way out for me!"

The two generals ready their weapons, tightening their grip. "Try and escape then!" Kakoton growled.

"Until we meet again then, General Kakoton" Syrus snickered.

"What…"

"Oh haven't I mentioned, in any sort of game that is thrown at me…" Syrus began. His eyes flared up like fire, blinding the two generals for a moment. "I never lose" With his last words, the forests was suddenly set ablaze with intense flames. The Gi forces in the area were immediately thrown into a massive confusion as they saw the whole forest was immediately in flames.

Kakoton and Kakoen were also thrown into a panic after seeing the place set ablaze, losing sight of Syrus and Yue.

"Fire, but how, it's impossible!" Kakoton coughed, covering her mouth and nose to avoid inhaling the smoke. "What is this sorcery? I never have seen anything like this happen so fast!"

"Aneja, don't panic, there's still hope." Kakoen coughed, pointing out an exit. "Over there, there's a path to the outside. Let's hurry!"

Kakoton quickly ran with her sister to the exit she pointed out.

* * *

"What, the generals are caught in the fire attack?" Sousou gasped in fear.

"Yes ma'am, there's no word of them or our target escaping yet." A soldier reported.

Sousou pounded her fist against the table, spilling her cup of wine, which leaked off the table and fell to the ground. Her face became pale and her eyes light up into flames, furious and yet too shock to say anything. She began to tremble in full rage, clutching her fist to the point her nails dug into her palm and caused her to bleed a bit.

"Karin-sama, please restrain yourself for your own safety." Jun'iku pleads her lady, trying to calm her down. "There's no confirmation yet that anything happen yet. I'm very sure that General Kakoton and General Kakoen must have escape by now."

Sousou stood up from her seat in full rage. "You," She growled at the frightened soldier. "Head back there immediately and see to that the two generals escape that fire. If not, order all troops to rescue them immediately even at the cost of their lives. Any who refuse or hesitate on rescue are to cut down immediately. Report back to me for confirmation of the generals' safety as soon as possible."

"Y-Yes ma'am" The soldier yelped, quickly dashing away.

Sousou slowly cool down her temper and sat down, holding her head which was in pain after her fit. She poured another cup of wine and gulped it down instantly. "Syrus Gojimura, I swear on my life that if anything were to happen to Shunran and Shuuran, I'll personally make you regret living or setting a foot in this world!"

* * *

The escape route was wide open and there was nothing blocking them, not even the flames got in the way. It was as if the path was created for them to escape. The two generals burst out of the blazing, escaping with their lives.

"Damn that man is he planning to kill us all with him!" Kakoton barked.

"How many of us made it out?" Kakoen asked one of the foot soldiers.

"All forces were able to escape ma'am, not a single was taken by the flames." The soldier reported.

"All 300 men" Kakoen jumped.

* * *

Back with Sousou again, a messenger came back to report the current situation.

"Reporting in, the two generals: Kakoton and Kakoen have safely escaped the forest unharmed." The messenger reported.

Sousou sighed in relief. "That's good…and our prey?"

"No confirmation yet ma'am"

"Hmph, suicide I guess." Sousou smiled. "That man almost had me there on attempting to kill Shunran and Shuuran."

"He sure did Karin-sama." Jun'iku replied. "I swear I make that man regret fooling Karin-sama's heart like that. When we capture him, I'll rip his heart out, castrate his balls off, and then…"

While Jun'iku continues to mutter her frightening ways to punish Syrus, Sousou questioned the messenger. "So…how many troops we lost?"

"Uh…" The messenger hesitated.

"Well" Sousou demanded.

"Zero, you mean to tell me that all 300 of our men escaped unharmed?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Impossible, check again, that can't be right with a fire at such a large scale like that." Jun'iku interrupted.

"Something is off about this…" Sousou muttered. "What's going on here?"

* * *

"I guess we're lucky then, a failed fire attack that couldn't even kills a single soul." Kakoton sneered.

"No, that can't be right." Kakoen replied. "All 300 soldiers escaping so easily like that, in a vast forest region like this?" Kakoen walked back and forth thinking of the possibilities of a trick of some sort. "How many of our men are injured from the fire?"

"Uh…nobody were injure ma'am." The soldier replied.

"None" Kakoton astound by the soldier's answer. "Are you sure about that?"

Kakoen continued to think calmly as her older sister began to realize that something was off about the fire. Kakoen suddenly looked at her own appearance and clothing, then at her older sister.

"Shuuran, what are you doing at a time like this?" Kakoton muttered in embarrassment, stopping her sister viewing her, which stop Kakoen's view at her older sister's breasts.

"Hmm…nothing…" Kakoen replied.

"What…" Kakoton jumped, blushing in total shock. She suddenly tries to hide her breasts from her sister with her hands. "Wha-wha-what are you talking about Shuuran? What you mean by nothing! My boobs' size is the same size as yours (except bigger)!" She flabbergasted in a panic.

"Eh" Kakoen smiled weakly at her sister's point of view.

"Why you are all sudden bring up about my boobs, now isn't the time for that!" Kakoton pouted.

"I think you and I are talking about two different subjects here." Kakoen smiled at her amusement of her sister's misinterpretation. "I said 'nothing' as in there's no burnt parts or ashes on you."

"Eh?" Kakoton jumped.

Kakoen looked at the blazing forest. "We went through a long way to escape that forest, and yet there's not even a hint of soot that got on us from this big flame." She explained. "Aneja, there's something wrong with this fire."

Everyone jumped, surprise about Kakoen's suspicion. Kakoen drew her bow and arrow, and took aim at a burning tree. With a powerful pull, she releases it and shot forth an arrow. The arrow soared through the air and impaled the tree by its sharp arrowhead. To Kakoen's suspicion and to everyone's surprise, the arrow wasn't set aflame like the tree like how it should.

"What is this all about Shuuran?" Kakoton asked her little sister. "What does this all mean?"

"It's a trick; the flames are just mere illusions." Kakoen grumbled. "We've been played by that man."

Kakoton clutch her fist in anger after realizing that she fooled by an illusion. She quickly drew her sword and turned to her troops. "Everyone, tear down that forest and seize our target! Ignore the fire, it all a mere illusion, attack!" She roared in full rage. Her troops bellowed a powerful battle cry and charge in to the forest with Kakoton and Kakoen. Just before they could enter though, a thunderous laugh came out that halted their advancement.

"Very good of you all on deducing that this flame is just a mere illusion" Syrus's voice echoed out. "So this chase would be fun after all."

"Silence you trickster, you'll pay for making a fool out of the forces of Gi!" Kakoton barked.

"Ho, but it wasn't my fault for you not realizing that the flames were illusions." Syrus laughed. "If you actually put your mind to it instead of relying on your vision, you could have easily realized that the flames weren't real. Apparently though, instead you getting me to run, I got all of you to run!"

Kakoton gripped her weapon tightly in fury of the humiliation. "You won't get with this Syrus Gojimura! You're dead when I get my hands on you!"

"If you're able to catch me first" Syrus laughed. "The forces of Gi will forever remember this day as the first time when you all let Syrus Gojimura escape!"

"Resistance is futile Syrus Gojimura, give up now and return with us to Gi!" Kakoen commanded.

"No" Syrus whined. "I don't wanna; you guys and Sousou are too fun when you're my enemies." He joked. "By the way, you girls can just call me Syrus from now on, and in return I'll call you both by your true names because it's cuter that way!"

"Call me by my true name, and your head is mine!" Kakoton thundered.

"That will be your award when you catch me…Shunran." Syrus provoked.

"That's it, you're dead!" Kakoton roared. "All forces advance!" With the order, the disorganized troops that Kakoton and Kakoen were leading charge forth.

"Let the chase begin!" Syrus chuckled. Just when troops rushed into the fake blazing forest, a figure of Syrus, carrying a still sleeping Yue in his arms, suddenly appeared and jumped out from above which shocked Kakoton and Kakoen. He quickly descended upon one of the horsemen and dive kick the rider off the horse. "Excuse me buddy, I want to drive this horse now!" He grabbed the rein of the horse and quickly rode off towards south, escaping from Kakoton and Kakoen's forces. "Catch me if you can!" He taunted.

"What the, another trick!" Kakoton jumped in confusion. "All units pull back and pursue that man immediately!"

"We can't ma'am," A horseman reported. "The most of our troops that charged in are suddenly caught in net traps and trap holes that were setup all over the forest."

The flame illusion of the forest instantly vanished upon the confusion after Syrus's departure.

"…" Kakoton clutched her fist. "One trick after another, that man. How many are left that are able to pursue?"

"Just our cavalry unit ma'am"

"What, that's it, the rest are captured?"

Kakoen chuckled. "Not bad, not bad at all; I am impressed. He knew that not all our foot soldiers were in the forest in the beginning so he didn't setup any traps. The fire illusion was to get us all out and buy him some time to setup for all our forces. Upon escaping our troops were all disorganized into one massive unit because of the confusion. The illusion and his taunts provoked us to use all our foot soldiers, thus nabbing two-third of our force: impressive, most impressive indeed Syrus."

"Now isn't the time to be impressed Shuuran, we must pursue immediately!" Kakoton scold her younger sister. "All cavalry units begin the pursuit!"

Kakoton and Kakoen dashed towards their steeds and rode off in pursuit along with their 500 cavalry units.

* * *

Back with Sousou and Jun'iku, reports came in on what exactly happened earlier including Kakoen's deduction on Syrus's strategy. The report didn't infuriated Sousou, but instead it amused and intrigued her.

"So much for Shunran's rabbit hunt" Sousou laughed. "Impressive I agree for the one who devise such a plan like that."

"Karin-sama, how could you be laughing like that?" Jun'iku pouted. "It was a perfect plan of capture developed by the other strategists and I, and that damn man ruined it. Grrrr…that man piss me off!"

"Oh come on now Keifa, not all plan are full-proof now." Sousou smiled. "A man that is able to outsmart and outshine my brilliant cute strategists so efficiently. Kan'u didn't make a mistake this time on picking a subordinate like him. I applauded you Syrus Gojimura…astounding and entertaining indeed. You live up to my expectation and kept me entertained."

"Karin-sama now isn't the time to applaud that thing."

"Good point, we have to pursue as well. I need to see this for myself now." Sousou agreed. "All troops, prepare to move out and begin the pursuit. We're going after them."

The main force began to get ready to move to join the pursuit immediately after the order was issued. Sousou got up and mounted her horse.

"Let's go Keifa, my entertainment is getting away."

"Karin-sama you don't look that worried at all." Keifa frowned. "Shouldn't you be more worry now, what if he actually succeed and escape to Shoku?"

"Keifa" Sousou began, with a sudden serious voice. "Who am I?"

Jun'iku jumped in fear and began to tremble. "Sousou Moutoku, the ruler of Gi, and the future ruler of the Three Kingdoms, ma'am"

"Hmm…that's right" Sousou smiled. "As the ruler of Gi and also the future ruler of China, I get what I want no matter what. There is nothing that I cannot simply just take—especially from a man. Remember that well."

"Yes, forgive me Karin-sama." Jun'iku replied.

"A man like that has intellect isn't so bad." Sousou commented. "He may be smart, but right now he's competing against a ruler. What could he possibly do against the phoenix of Gi? I'll let him compete then: his wits and brains against my intellect and military brilliance."

* * *

Back with Syrus now who is currently riding on a stolen Gi steed, he continues his way to Shoku with the Kakou sisters in a hot pursuit. He didn't get far though as the 500 trained horsemen eventually caught up to him and prepared to capture him. Like every other battle so far, Syrus remove his t-shirt and tied it around Yue and him.

"Syrus Gojimura, we got you surrounded, give up now!" A horseman ordered.

"I'll give up when you all can capture and contain me!" Syrus sneered. He quickly materialized his father's halberd and swung it at the pursing horsemen, knocking them off their horse without killing any. The horsemen drew the blades and began to counter attack. The battle continue to rode on—literally— as Syrus continue to bash off each horsemen that got in his way, not killing a single men that fell off. After knocking successfully knocking about 150 horsemen down, the cavalry in pursuit began to shaken up a bit and began to keep their distance of reach of Syrus's halberd. "Get away from me, you guys are no match."

"Don't under estimate the might of Gi, archers take aim!"

The horsemen drew the bow and arrow and fired upon Syrus, who easily deflected it.

"Not bad, but distance means nothing to me." He freed his hand of the reins and materialized his secondary weapon to hand: his unusual looking and impossible to wield cross pike weapon, the Crimson Catastrophe Cross Pike (a weapon resembling Lu Bu's weapon in _Dynasty Warriors 6_). He threw the weapon into the air and lashed his halberd at it, causing the two weapons to loosely connect. "In coming" Syrus warned the soldiers. He easily swung his halberd in a 360 motion over his head with one hand multiple times, unleashing lashes of airwave attacks that knocked off all surround foes off their horses. The cross pike came loose and flew around in circles around Syrus and his horse, knocking down many more soldiers off their horses. The weapon eventually returns to his empty hand after circling for 15 rounds. By then only 50 horsemen were left still mounted.

"What is this; he's beaten most of us already! He's a monster!" A horseman yelped in fear.

"If I said I am, would you run now and check on your buddies?" Syrus muttered. The horsemen disengaged Syrus and turned back in fright of Syrus's might. "Sheesh, I warned them."

From the back though, the Kakou sisters caught up to him, having witness cavalry units getting routed so easily.

"He's amazing stronger than when we first saw him." Kakoen complimented. "He's not even tired after all that thrashing."

"A monster indeed, but no match for me" Kakoton muttered in anger. She whipped her horse to speed and raise her blade in one hand. "Syrus, your path ends here!"

Syrus turned back and spotted the pursuing Kakoton. "When will people learn the meaning of 'Do not pursue Syrus'?" Syrus chuckled weakly. He waved to the unhappy Kakoton casually. "Yo Shunran, nice to see you again, I see that you didn't have lost yet." He teased. Kakoton didn't answer and immediately try to strike him, who merely dodges. "Not one single 'hello' when greeted, you gonna end up as a Shunran for life." She struck again, but failed to hit him.

"You know, it's not nice to attack someone…"

Strike and miss again

"…when they're trying to be nice…"

Strike and miss again

"…and talk with you while…"

Strike and miss again

"…escorting sleeping beauty…"

Strike and miss again

"…back home…"

Strike, miss, strike again, now deflected by halberd.

"You're not much of a talker huh Shunran?" Syrus smiled weakly.

"Shut up, and don't call me Shunran!" Kakoton shouted, giving another strike only to get stopped by his halberd again. "Fight if you want to live!"

"Don't need too yet" Syrus whined, only to receive another attack which he deflected with his halberd. "It's not like you challenged me or anything."

"I did challenge you!" Kakoton argued, swinging her blade but fail to hit.

"No you said 'your path ends here', you're not challenging me you're trying to just kill me." Syrus argue in a comedic tone.

"That is a declaration for a challenge you idiot!" She attack from above, but failed.

"No, that's declaration of 'I've come here to kill you'; learn to use your word choices correctly."

"Silence you fool, fight me now or Toutaku will be the one I'll be hitting next!" Kakoton threaten him. She swung her blade at Yue, but was intercepted by Syrus.

"Fine…" Syrus agree reluctantly. "If you insist Shunran"

Kakoton swung her blade again in fury, clashing against Syrus's swing. Two officially began their duel on their horses, Kakoton being more offensive than Syrus who isn't even trying much. She continue to try to strike at Yue to keep Syrus motivated in fighting her, only to receive powerful blows that could utter send her flying off her horse if now careful. So many times have Syrus saved her from falling off by using his halberd to keep her up, only to receive no thanks and strike at him but failed to hit.

"Are you ever gonna make an offensive move?" She barked.

"No, with you keep taking the offensive, how can I?" Syrus picked his nose during his reply. She swung at him again, but Syrus dodged to avoid hit.

"You're never gonna win at this rate!"

"Neither will you if you continue to blindly swing and missing all the time."

"Then take the offensive already if you think you're so great!" Kakoton yelled at him.

"All right then…" Syrus chuckled as he dematerialize his weapons and reached for his Digi-Watch. "You asked for it." He turned the dial which flared up with energy. "**Game Load:**—"

*Game Load, Syrus's signature usage with the Digi-Watch, is a special ability which allows him transforms or shape shift into any being he knows in game or anyone he has encounter before: friends or foes. Once transformed, he could use all their powers without limit—think of it as a character already maxed out for you. The only known weakness to this move is that if he chooses the wrong character to use and could end up hurting himself (but we all know that getting hurt is not a problem to Syrus).

"—**Shigure Kosaka!**" Syrus's body glowed brightly, somewhat blinding Kakoton (and Kakoen from the rear). As his body glowed brightly, it soon faded as body suddenly shape shifted into the body of the adult woman Shigure Kosaka from _History's Mightiest Disciple Kenichi_; mimicking her looks, facial expression, personalities, and even her weapons she hides all over her. "Ready to… fight" Shigure mumbled.

Kakoton's and Kakoen's eyes widened as they suddenly saw a totally different opponent appearing before them.

"…" Kakoton couldn't help but just stare at the Syrus now Shigure Kosaka, completely speechless. "…what kind of illusion is this…?" She muttered, looking at Shigure from head to toe.

"Don't…stare" Shigure mumbled, drawing her blade. "Fight" She swung her blade at the stunned Kakoton, who barely blocked the attack.

"What the…" Kakoton yelped. _He completely changed into a woman! What the hell is going on here, and who the hell am I fighting?_

"Not…bad" Shigure complimented.

"Same goes to you, who the hell are you?" Kakoton demanded in confusion.

"Kosaka Shigure" Shigure introduced, "The Prodigy of Sword and of all Weaponry. I am the weapon master of…Ryouzanpaku."

"Ryouzanpaku" She questioned. "So are this Shigure, or Syrus? Which one are you?"

"Both" Shigure replied. "I am Syrus. I am also Shigure Kosaka but…better."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kakoton barked.

"I'll show…you." Shigure replied. Shigure attacked again, delivering a heavy blow to Kakoton's weapon as she tried to defend herself. Upon collision of the two blades, Kakoton was immediately disarmed and her blade was stamped into the ground, left behind due to riding a horse. Shigure held her blade up to Kakoton's neck upon Kakoton's sudden disarmament. "You're dead." Shigure declared.

"…" Kakoton was completely defenseless. One false move could end her life if she's not careful. _How could I've been beaten in battle?_

Before Shigure could do anything though, she was suddenly intervened by an arrow from behind, forcing her to withdraw her blade from Kakoton. Shigure pulled ahead and dashed off quickly as Kakoen joined the fray and pursuit. The bitterly defeated Kakoton pulled back to retrieve her weapon, and then returned to pursuing Syrus.

* * *

From the rear, Kakoen continued to fire her arrows at Shigure, but unfortunately missing every shot as Shigure swiftly dodged by veering left and right. At times, Shigure stood up on saddle and faced Kakoen to deflect her arrows with her blade as they come at her. Shigure threw a few shurikens back at the pursuing archer general, but Kakoen barely evaded each one by ducking and veering left and right. The chase continued for another three minutes until they approached a vast open flatland. _From here, Mao-chan and Sawa-chan should be able to ambush him and capture once the sighted and in range._ Kakoen remembered the terrain.

_They plan to catch me…here?_ Shigure thought. She reached for the watch on her left hand and pushes the dial, causing Shigure to disappear and revert back to Syrus again. "Well, let's see how well they follow instructions then." Syrus snickered mischeviously. "**Seiyuu: Sousou Moutoku**" Syrus's voice suddenly changed briefly as Sousou's voice and suddenly gave the order. "All forces regroup immediately, target made a detour and is escaping! The one you see is a mere illusion!" He mimicked Sousou's voice.

Kakoen jumped in shock upon hearing Syrus's voice, realizing his intention of drawing out the ambush units. "Wait everyone, that's not Karin-sama! Maintain position and follow the plan as instructed!"

Immediately upon hearing their lord's voice, all ambush units led by Riten Mansei and Ukin Bunsoku appeared from hiding in confusion.

"Huh, Sousou-sama" Riten jumped. "Why is she here?"

"Eh, the target evaded here, but there's no other way around from here?" Ukin wondered in confusion.

With the confused force now appeared from hiding, Syrus continue his ride through, startling his enemy ambush forces. "Thank you for messing up" He thanked Riten and Ukin with Sousou's voice before changing back to his own voice. "I'll be taking my leave now, see ya ladies!"

The startled ambush unit jumped in shock as Syrus quickly dashed through and moved on. Kakoen bit her lip as she continued her pursuit with her older sister not far behind

"Eh we got tricked!" Riten dropped her mouth, realizing what they done.

"Oh no, he's getting away!" Ukin whimpered. "All units turn tail and pursue him immediately with General Kakoton and General Kakoen!"

The failed ambushed units turned tail and followed Kakoton and Kakoen, joining the long pursuit of Syrus and Yue.

* * *

Back with Gi's main force, Sousou and Jun'iku, who took a shorter route in pursuit and ended up ahead of Syrus, waited with the other strategists, Kakuka Houkou and Tei'iku Chutoku, for Syrus to make his appearance at the final trap laid set and led by Gakushin Bunken. News came in just now of Syrus's success in repelling Kakoton and foiling the ambush units of Riten and Ukin. She chuckled to herself, realizing that Syrus was more interesting than he appears to be. "Syrus continues to foil one plan after another, he's cleverer than I expected in the beginning." Sousou bit her lip. "He's harder to catch than he looks."

"Don't worry Sousou-sama; he won't be able to escape this time." Kakuka assured her. "A few tricks and might may got him this far, but it won't be enough to beat strategy though. Strong as he is, a simple strategy is enough to trap any mighty warrior—especially since there's only one of him."

Sousou smiled. "I love your confidence and your pride as a strategist, Rin-chan. You sure about that now Rin-chan, otherwise you'll be punish for lying to me." She looked at Kakuka with a lustful look on her face. "The punishment…won't be soft…in bed."

Kakuka blushed brightly red at Sousou's tease. "Punishment…soft…hard…bed…" She flabbergasted, suddenly imagining extremely dirty thoughts. "For you Sousou-sama, whatever way you want. If you want my strategy to win or fail, I don't mind any punishment of hard or soft!" _If our strategy succeeds, I'll be awarded…softly…_ She began to drool with still a red face. _But if I fail though, then I'll be punished hard…in bed…which means…_ "**HARDCORE**" She screamed as a massive abnormal nosebleed squirted out of her nose in a stream. She fainted after the nosebleed and fell into Tei'iku's arms, who wiped her nose of the blood.

Sousou chuckled happily at the scene, causing Jun'iku to feel jealous a bit of Kakuka's attention. "Well, let's see how it goes." Sousou teased. "I'll reward you for every part that succeeds; each part will ram up the intensity."

"…" Jun'iku pouted.

Sousou looked over to the pouting strategist. "For all three of you…" Sousou included. "Especially you, pervert Keifa."

"Karin-sama…" Jun'iku smiled in delight.

"Sousou-sama" Tei'iku pointed towards the battlefield. "Our target and the Kakou Generals are coming."

"Looks like they're about to engage in combat, this could get hectic." Hokei, Tei'iku's head ornament spoke, which Tei'iku ventriloquized.

"Hopeful it doesn't then" Tei'iku replied to her head ornament.

Sousou and her strategists watched on their steeds as Syrus pursued by Kakoen followed by her older sister Kakoton, rode into the battlefield.

* * *

"You both are very persistence huh?" Syrus chuckled. "Am I really that important to you both?"

"No, not really, but you're important to Karin-sama's plans of conquest." Kakoen replied. "Either that or you're just in the way of everything."

Kakoen sped up next to Syrus and took aim at Syrus. Without warning, she rapidly shot arrows at him without hesitation. Syrus in response used his own martial art skills to deflect the arrows. Syrus rode up closer to Kakoen and attempted to disarm while she constantly continue to shoot at him—even at close range.

"Huh, for a general, you have no set of real martial arts to combat up close." Syrus commented. "You're just good with bow at a distance. You should take up some close combat lessons just in case this happens again." Syrus friendly advised her.

Kakoen smiled. "Thank you for your advice Syrus, I shall look into that the next time we fight like this that I'll live up to your expectation." She thanked kindly, while dodging Syrus's disarmament techniques. She continued to shoot at him, but failed to hit him. "You're among the few that are able to dodge my arrows so skillfully, you indeed have a lot of potential and talent. It's so unfortunate that such talents are wasted for the sake of Shoku."

"Hmph, you think Sousou would accept such a dangerous person—especially a man— to her side?" Syrus snickered. "I can imagine her to be very paranoid since I'll be the only male general of hers. She might fear me for being the only man general under her."

"Yes that's probably true, but she does admire your talents and skills. She prize that over all else about you." Kakoen replied. "With such skills in combat like that, perhaps you give me a few pointers on up close self-defense like you said I should take."

"Judging on how friendly this conversation is, it wouldn't be too bad, however…" Syrus began. "Now isn't the time for me to teaching yet. Perhaps under different circumstances when the time comes, I'll gladly give you pointers on self-defense up close like this. But until then…" Syrus reached out and made contact with Kakoen's bow frame, gripping it tightly and disabling her from shooting anymore arrows at him and Yue. "I can't afford to be capture by Gi yet, I have a mission that I promise to complete."

The two warriors struggled on taking the bow with Syrus having the advantage. While the two struggled, Kakoton took the time to speed up on Syrus's left side and raised her blade getting ready to strike.

"Unhand my sister you wild beast!" Kakoton roared in fury. She slashed down upon Syrus, attempting to hit him and if not hit Yue if necessary to stop her foe. Her battle cry though caused Syrus to withdraw his grip on Kakoen's bow and materialized his weapons again on each hand. Before being able to hit, her attack was deflected by Syrus's halberd and thus stopped her attack.

"Ho, so two versus one huh" Syrus snickered in excitement. "Let's see how this will last then."

"You think you could take us both on at once?" Kakoton barked. "Shuuran, show no mercy!"

"Understood Aneja" Kakoen replied, taking aim at Syrus again.

Syrus found himself locked in combat, taking the defensive line against Kakoen's arrows from his right with his cross pike, and against Kakoton's blade from the left with his halberd. With the three warriors locked in battle, the battle caused the Kakou sisters to take advantage and forced Syrus's horse to dash in circles with them around the battlefield. The battle continued to intensify, causing the forces of Gi to roar up chanting for their generals to win.

"This battle is getting more intense every second!" Sousou smiled. "Amazing that he's able to keep up with those two with Toutaku's life in his hands. He's indeed a warrior of unparalleled might that can rival Ryofu's monstrous strength."

"I never seen such a magnificent battle like this before" Kakuka commented. "So fierce and astounding, both our generals are fighting him together and yet he's not even breaking sweat yet."

"I told you the battle will intensify." Hokei muttered.

"Mo, why you have to jinx it Hokei, now we have to wait." Tei'iku groaned. "I have to admit though, this battle is very epic."

Sousou and her forces continued to watch as their two generals continued to battle Syrus, who was having fun all the way. After around 73 bouts, Jun'iku suddenly noticed Kakoton and Kakoen's morale began to drop and their fatigue kicking in. Syrus on the other hand shows no sign of change in morale and didn't even look drained compared to Kakoen and Kakoton.

"Karin-sama, this starting to not looks so well for our generals." Jun'iku bit her thumb. "Our generals are the ones getting worn out from that man. They could be defeated if not careful."

Sousou looked carefully at her two cousins fighting, realizing that her strategist was right. From offensive, the two generals swapped and went defensive, while Syrus advanced and went offensive in attempt to push them back. "You're right, at this rate if they overdo it, they could get defeated in the next few attacks."

Just like Sousou said, after a total of 79 bouts, Syrus withdraw his cross pike and swung his halberd from side to side, knocking Kakoton and Kakoen's weapons out of their hands.

"Enough!" He thundered, releasing a massive shockwave of ki which caused the Kakou sisters' horses to fall over. Syrus relaxed his halberd on his shoulders and looked at the exhausted generals on the ground. "Hmm…you both definitely live up on being Sousou's cousins and ones of Gi's greatest warriors. But you both still have long way to go before you could come close to my expectation." He looked over to Kakoen. "It was nice to talk to someone as gentle as you Shuuran. Hope we could one day see each other as allies and fight together."

Kakoen smiled and weakly nodded in agreement.

Syrus then looked over to Kakoton, who struggled to get back up.

"Still stubborn huh, you're not going to win like this you know. You need help." Syrus smiled.

"Shut up, I don't need your pity!" Kakoton barked.

"Hmm…you need to learn to look at the bigger picture in situations like these. You should try to calm down and not let your anger get the best of you." Syrus advised. "You should learn to be a bit more patient and consider better options like your lady Sousou." Kakoton glared at Syrus, feeling bitter over her defeat. "Hopefully you learn to see that…before you lose half of what you can see." He warned.

"I won't forget this" Kakoton grunted. "This is not over, the next time you're my enemy, your head will the first that I seek."

Syrus sighed. He suddenly felt a tug on his arm and looked down on him. A startled and confused Yue looked back at him as she slowly sat up.

"Syrus…where…where are we?" Yue wondered.

"Don't worry, Sousou just wanted to hurry us up and get to Shoku as soon as possible, so she send us a surprise."

Yue looked around, seeing the defeated Kakou sisters on the ground. "How did we get this far without me realizing all this?" She panicked. "Was I really that knocked out?"

Syrus laughed. "Oh no of course not, I just place you into a deeper sleep using my powers so you wouldn't be scared of the situation we're in." Syrus explained. "However, our escape was longer than expected so you woke up a bit too early than what I wanted."

Yue slowly absorbed what Syrus said and shyly nodded in comprehension. Syrus looked back, feeling the rumbling of more enemy forces in pursuit.

"Hmm…we better get going. Looks like the other two generals are finally catching up." Syrus bit his lip. "Hang on Yue-chan."

Yue held on to Syrus tightly as Syrus whipped the horse's reign. The horse took off and dashed ahead, leaving the stumbling defeated generals. The chase resumed as Syrus continued to stay ahead of General Riten and General Ukin's forces. Syrus continued on until he suddenly spotted another unit waiting for him. This unit was led by Riten and Ukin's leading comrade, Gakushin. "Not again…" Syrus whined.

"Enemy is now in range!" Gakushin roared out a command. "Ambush forces, ground our foe immediately!"

_Ground me, what's that supposed to mean?_ Syrus thought. His question was shortly answered as five soldiers appeared from the each side with a strong rope stretching tightly across the two groups. The roped was lowered to the height of Syrus's horse's legs. "Yue hang on to me! This gonna be a bumpy ride!" Syrus cried. The horse tripped against the rope, causing it to trip head first into the ground and sending Syrus and Yue flying into the air and into a crowd of foot soldiers.

"All right, all forces commence the capture!" Gakushin ordered.

* * *

The troops advanced on Syrus and Yue with their sharp spears. Yue grabbed a hold on Syrus's body. She was suddenly lifted by Syrus into his arms as spears came at them. With a mighty swing, Syrus effortlessly bashed the spears aside with his halberd. The two of them soon find themselves completely surrounded by the massive army.

"Syrus, we're surrounded" Yue yelped.

"Surrounded indeed but not beaten." Syrus chuckled. "They really think they could contain me with such a small army?"

From outside the circle of soldiers, Gakushin gave the next order. "Ensnare them both with the flails!"

The spearmen rotated back and swapped with several men with flails. The men swung their chain weapons up high and took aim at them. Syrus shielded Yue with his body and held his halberd up high as the flails came at them, ensnaring them both in chains.

"Syrus Gojimura" Gakushin called out. "Under the order of Sousou-sama, you are to cease your resistance and come with us. If you do not comply, then will use deadly force to make you submit; I suggest you surrender now to save Toutaku from any further injuries."

Syrus laughed. "You really thought you won through mere chains? I was hoping for you all to throw your chains at me. With this, I don't need to worry about dropping Yue-chan."

"Ho, so you refuse to come in nicely then?" Gakushin replied. "Your courage is admirable, but recklessness will get you nowhere."

"These chains are nothing, it's just enough to keep me from dropping Yue-chan." Syrus grinned. Syrus began to move, easily breaking free of the chains around his legs. The troops jumped in astonishment of the sudden break.

"He broke the chains, but how?" Gakushin bit her lip in frustration. "Restrain him immediately; he must still be exhausted from the last fight."

The troops pulled on Syrus and Yue's chains hard, but apparently it wasn't enough to hold him. Syrus grinned in excitement as he pulled on both sides with a simple tug, dragging forth 20 soldiers that were holding on flying into the air and into the ground. Syrus broke free of the chains that restricted his left arm, freeing his hand that was holding on to his halberd. Syrus looked at Yue, who was extremely close to him thanks to the chains. "This is going to be uncomfortable bit, but could you just hang on for just a while before I break out of this?"

Yue nodded shyly, trusting Syrus's decision. "I don't mind…if it's a little uncomfortable." She smiled.

Syrus smiled back and relaxed his halberd on his shoulder. He looked back at the army, who flinched. "It looks like the defeat of the Kakou sisters has already lowered the morale of these troops, looks like it's time for me to give one more push before depleting their morale."

The troops began to tremble, filled with doubt in their heads as Syrus changed into an attack stance. The soldiers began to distance themselves, suddenly feeling an oppressing atmosphere around him.

"What are you all doing?" Gakushin scolded. "Why are you backing off now? Stand your ground everyone. He's only using his might alone to win! We are the proud warriors of Gi; we fight in the name of our lord! Fight together, fight as one and show your bravery in the face of fear! We stand as one, with the defense of a mountain, the strength of a furious fire, and the swiftness of freezing ice! Together with our combined might, none shall surpass our might! Brave men of Gi; show the world your indomitable spirits that dictates our victory!"

The soldiers cried in unison, releasing a mighty roar that could be heard from miles across the land. The men charged in with their spears at Syrus, showing no sight of fear or doubt on their minds.

Syrus smiled happily at the sight of charging soldiers. "Excellent, this is what I expect from the mightiest army of the Three Kingdoms!" Syrus boomed. "Yue-chan, don't watch, this is gonna get…brutish!" Yue hid her face into Syrus's chest as he charges into the crowd of highly morale soldiers, armed with his halberd.

With all his might, he continued to bash through the lines of enemy forces, swinging his halberd from one side to the other. When the crowd began to bunch in all at once, he blasted them all away with 360 swings around him and releasing powerful shockwaves of ki to free him. Even through all of his thrashing though, he merely injured the soldiers but doesn't kill or slaughter. A gentle monster he was, showing very little fatigue and unleashing monstrous strength. Even with the soldiers of Gi at high morale, it wasn't enough to take down the unparalleled prowess and might of a kaiju. Gakushin watched carefully at Syrus as he continued to pulverize her forces to submission. She called back the lines of troops and swapped out for a fully energized unit of troops. She continued to rotate her troops in and out of the battle and throwing everything she got at him, hoping that it would tire out Syrus. Archers, spearmen, swordsmen, every other possible unit were all beaten no matter how many were there, they all couldn't even slow Syrus down for one bit.

"Impossible, even after all that he still has the strength to fight on?" Gakushin gasped. "With the tenacity and vitality like that, our troops will be defeated in no time." She bit her lip, trying to think on what to do next. "If this doesn't work, then looks like I have to see for myself how long he could last." She ordered her men to make way for and dashed into battle. "Syrus Gojimura, stand your ground and fight me!"

"Gladly," Syrus accepted her challenge. The troops backed off from the two, creating a ring for the two warriors to fight. Syrus stamped the butt of his halberd into the ground, taking his fight on with hand to hand combat to level himself with Gakushin. "Bring it General!"

The two warriors circled each other as the crowd chanted for their general to win.

"You sure you want to hold Toutaku like that in our fight?" Gakushin asked. "You maybe skilled but there might be chance you might end up hurting her."

Syrus looked at Yue, who prayed in his arm. "Yue-chan has full trust in me in protecting her, so I'll be fine but thanks for your concern." Syrus thanked. "Besides, you looked well trained, I'm sure you wouldn't hit her on purpose."

"For my lord Sousou-sama, I will do what is necessary to win this fight, even if it would mean striking Toutaku." Gakushin replied. "I'm sorry, but if you think that it's going to make me soften up on you, then you forget it."

"Okay fine," Syrus shrugged casually, "just asking to make sure if you're that type of person."

Gakushin suddenly felt a strange chill once Syrus took a fighting stance. She felt his ki pressuring her, causing her to hesitate on her move. _What's with this overwhelming ki I'm feeling from him, he still has this much left in him; a monster that knows neither bound nor the meaning of limits._ "Impressive Syrus Gojimura, to have fought so long likes this and yet your ki is still this strong, I could understand now why Sousou-sama is so interested in you."

"Thank you, but it's nothing to be so impressed about." Syrus thanked. "The world isn't as small as you think you know. There are many others like me that are born to fight great battles like this. This world is lucky to fight me, because I don't if anyone else besides me will be this gentle to you all—especially my father."

"Hmph I see, then it will be an honor fighting a warrior like you" Gakushin grinned. "This doesn't mean though that I'm going to lose to you though." She launched a quick attack and attempts to take the first strike. She threw her fists at Syrus; follow by attempting to sweep him off his feet with her kicks. However all failed to have any effects on him or failed to make contact. Her punches were easily countered and her kicks were evaded. When Syrus struck back, Gakushin was thrown back by his fighting style; it looked completely unusual and sloppy to her, and yet they were all prove to be effective against her. When blocking his fist with her arms, he merely flexes forward and changes the attack from fist to elbow. When failed to hit her with a kick, he lunges at her with a powerful shoulder ram. _What's with these moves, it's not any martial art I've seen before._ Gakushin thought. _It's as if he's using every part of his body as a weapon of attack and defense. The flow of the attacks looks sloppy, but somehow natural at the same time. What is this martial art?_ Gakushin continued to knock back by Syrus's martial arts, growing weaker after every attack. "This doesn't look good; I can't keep up with him."

"This is nothing you know" Syrus yawned. "This is my slowest pace right now, wait until I speed up."

"And you're beating me with one hand too, is there no limitation on your skills in battle?" Gakushin puffed.

"No not really" Syrus bluntly confessed. "Kaijus are naturally strong in battle and destruction, but I'm different. You could either be smart in strategy and weak on combat or strong but intellectually skilled in strategy; that's how we kaijus are distinguished. However, I was both smart and strong when I was born, making me the ultimate kaiju among kaijus."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Gakushin wondered.

"It's hard to explain, but all I can say is that if you're smart and weak, then you excel in strategy by far. If you're brutish, then you'll only get stronger. That's how kaijus work: you either incredible strategic or incredibly strong." Syrus simplify his meaning. "For me though, I'm divine in both strategy and strength, so there's no way I can lose to you or Sousou. To be truthful too, I've never officially lost to any challenge given to me!"

Just before the battle could resume though, there was a rumbling sensation the two warriors felt approaching them. From outside the ring, Gakushin's comrades, Ukin and Riten, burst into the ring to assist their friend.

"Nagi" Ukin and Riten cried, hopping into the battle with their weapons. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but…" Gakushin muttered, feeling bitter that she couldn't finish the job by herself.

"Ho, so the whole gang is here now?" Syrus chuckled. "Don't tell me I have to fight you both as well now?"

Riten and Ukin readied their weapons.

"So you manage to hold up for this long huh, well now with all three of us here, you don't stand a chance!" Riten snickered.

"Together, the three of us will easily best you in battle." Ukin followed up on Riten.

"Careful you too, he's stronger than he looks." Gakushin warned her friends. "There's no telling what he could do next."

"I really don't have the time to deal with you all" Syrus frowned. "Could you all please just stand aside and let me go in peace?"

"Only if you could beat us" Riten cried.

Syrus picked up his weapon as the three generals attack with all they got. Again Syrus finds himself in a chanting circle of soldiers, locked in battle with three generals now: one that fights with her fist, one that fights with dual blades, and another who fights with a drill lance (which is scary).

* * *

Sousou has now regrouped with most of her forces already and managed to witness most of Syrus's battle with Gakushin's units. Her strategists were getting irritated by Syrus foiling each ambush they thought, and the defeated Kakou sisters continued to watch the battle, pondering when Syrus was going to hit his limits. Sousou on the other hand wasn't irritated as much as her strategists, nor was she pondering about Syrus's limitation. Even though frustrated that her forces were merely beaten by one man alone, Sousou grew more anxious on Syrus' talent and desired to see more his talents and power. She pondered about how she could use his talents to unite China under her, imagining the possibilities that her conquest could be completed in a very short time with him. She having weird feeling about this, since this is the first time she finds interest in a man—an alien feeling that she can't totally grasped yet.

"So all our plans have failed now, what's the next step then?" Sousou asked her three strategists.

"**HARDCORE!**" Kakuka yelped and fainted in a nosebleed again.

Sousou's strategist remained silence as they couldn't figure out what to do next.

"The Kakou generals surrounded and ambushed him according to plan, but they failed to capture." Tei'iku sighed. "The net nabbing trap that General Riten and General Ukin has been foiled, the battle with the Kakou generals didn't slow him down, our ensnared with Gi's new powerful chain failed, overwhelming with numbers and strength only inspires him." She looked at the current battle and frowned. "Those three maybe strong, but not as strong as the Kakou sisters; they'll be beaten soon. I as a strategist have failed to see any other possible solution in capturing such a divine minded beast."

Sousou sighed. "Well at least you're honest." She turned to Jun'iku. "Well looks like we're going to have do whatever is necessary then to catch him then, any ideas Keifa?"

Jun'iku thought for a moment. "Well, he is still carrying Toutaku, so perhaps if we could manage to apprehend her, we can force him to concede." Jun'iku suggested. "Or if we manage to hurt her, he might concede to avoid any more harm to her."

Sousou chuckled at Jun'iku's scheme. "Dirty and low to attack the innocent bystander, but still a possible solution." Sousou patted Jun'iku on her head. "Order our men to redirect all their attacks on Toutaku immediately then."

"Yes Karin-sama." Jun'iku replied.

* * *

Back with Syrus now, who was in range of Sousou and her main forces, overheard Jun'iku low and dirty plan to force him to submit. "Oh no, you're not going to use Yue-chan to contain me now." Syrus sneered. He turned back to the three generals and cracked his neck. "I love to stay and fight and all, but I gotta go now."

"Like we said before, you can leave if you beat us." Gakushin repeated.

"Fine then, you asked for it—the hard way!" Syrus barked. "**Memory Card: …**" Syrus's eyes glowed again, but this time different. He broke out his chains and intensifies his muscles. Yue held on to him as he raises both his hand up to the sky. "**The Man of Thousand Blades! It's Jack~~~ Rakan~~~~~~~~~**" A thunderous roared exploded out on the battlefield, sending shivers down everyone's spine. The roar was so loud that even the main force felt the sudden chill. A massive blond hair dark skinned muscular man's image appeared over Syrus as they both synched up.

"What the, who's that!" Riten and Ukin yelped in fear.

"Uh Karin-sama, what is that down there?" Jun'iku mouth dropped.

"…" Sousou's eyes widen in total confusion. She couldn't think nor comprehend what was going on in the situation.

"Another illusion" Kakoton gasped. "Not good!"

"Uh, Nagi what…who is that?" Riten whimpered, hiding behind Gakushin.

"Yeah, who's this big monster that suddenly appeared?" Ukin cried.

"Must be a… illusion…" Gakushin tried to maintain her focus. "It's just that man, ignore that image up there. The source is coming from him!"

"I don't know…" Ukin replied weakly, staring at the Rakan's image and Syrus. "They look in synch to me. It looks like he's possessed."

"No matter, we have to attack!" Gakushin cried. "I'm not going to lose to some illusion!"

The three generals charged as Syrus suddenly started to wave his hands weirdly. "**Hah, hunhh, haahhhhh…**" Just before the three generals can reach him though, Syrus suddenly leaped backwards into the air—very high for that matter. He pulled back his right fist and aimed at the three confused generals.

"What's he doing?" Sousou muttered.

"**Hang on Yue-chan!**" Syrus with Jack Rakan's voice called out. Shooting forth his right fist, another thunderous voice exploded. "**RAKAN FOR-THE-HELL-OF-IT RIGHT HAND PUNCH!**" A powerful and explosive punch was released upon the poor generals, an attack so powerful that created a massive shockwave the shook the whole battlefield like an earthquake with a magnitude 10+. All the troops were scattered in the area, as the three generals were flatten and knocked out in a fist shaped crater. Sousou and her group froze in fear after getting up from the destructive quake. Their eyes widen greatly and their mouths trembled as they can't even find words to come out of their mouth.

"So…so…so much…for…an illusion…" Riten whimpered unconsciously.

"My…mistake…" Gakushin muttered in pain and shock.

Syrus landed back down on the ground, looking more tired than usual as he tried to catch his breath. "Okay, maybe using Jack was a little too OP, but you guys asked for it." Syrus mumbled. He grabbed a hold of Yue, who managed not to see everything, and headed back down south, leaving the pummeled Gi forces.

* * *

Just around near the time the sun would begin to rise, Syrus was almost at the borders of Shoku. He continued by foot with Yue in his hands, exhausted and tired.

"Syrus, are you all right?" Yue asked. "Maybe I should walk now and…"

"—No I'm all right, I can manage till we get to Shoku." Syrus gasped for air.

He continued to march his way, but it didn't last long though as apparently there was one last obstacle remaining before his path is cleared. He was suddenly stopped by Gi's forces again, who surrounded him and Yue in no time.

"Please, just leave us alone!" Yue plead. "Syrus is already tired as he is, why must you persist on chasing us?"

There were no answers from the troops as they readied their weapons. Syrus suddenly let Yue down to her feet and stepped in front of her. She peeked in front of him and recognized a person who stepped forth in the ring. It was none other than her former subordinate, Chouryou Bun'en.

"Shia"

"Yo Yue-chan, how you been?" Chouryou greeted her. "I'm glad that you didn't get executed back at Enjutsu's city. I was kind of worried back there if you were going to make it or not and hey look! God knows where he came from, but he manages to save you! I'm glad of that and thankful for it!"

"Shia, what's all this about?" Yue asked. "Did you joined Sousou's side after the disbandment of the To faction?"

Chouryou scratched her head. "Uh yeah, Sousou wasn't that bad so I thought I went along side with her. It's pretty fun being by her side."

Yue paused for a moment before continue. "Are you here to make us submit to Sousou?"

"Eh, submit to Karin-chan?" Chouryou jumped. "Ah, whatever choice of faction you want to join isn't up to me. I don't mind you joining up with Shoku because I know there's great people over there too like Kan'u." She eyed over to Syrus. "I'm just here because I want to see this unparalleled warrior that serves under Kan'u. Looks like all those rumors are true. You're tougher than the rumors said you are."

"Thank you noticing that." Syrus chuckled. He draws his halberd to hand and stamps the butt of the weapon into the ground.

"Ho, I don't know for sure, but you're the one who caused the quake didn't you?" Chouryou guessed. "Are you like some god or something?"

Syrus tilted his head. "And if I say I'm worse than god?"

Chouryou laughed happily and took a sip out of her gourd. "Worse than god, that's a laugh. You're pretty funny, that's good at least you have some funny bones in you."

"Trust me, I have plenty of that." Syrus bluntly replied.

"Good, good, then entertain me then." She twirled her weapon in her hand and stamped the butt into the ground. "I've been looking forward to this fight for some time you know. So let's do this nice and fair now."

Syrus signal Yue to stand back as Syrus took his battle position. "Okay, ladies first" Syrus chuckled energetically.

The two warriors clashed their blades together and began their fair duel. They continued to aim at each other's openings with no hesitation; however it didn't last as long as the rest of the other battles that Syrus fought. Within 10 bouts though, Syrus claimed victory knocking Chouryou's weapon out of hand.

"Whoa, you are good, better than expected." Chouryou complimented.

"I may not be the best of shape now, but I'm still not planning to lose." Syrus gasped.

"Eh, in the beginning you held back too." Chouryou pouted. "Damn, normally I would get piss if anyone held back at me, but if you didn't held back, my battle would have been over before the first bout."

"Glad you notice that." Syrus chuckled.

Chouryou laughed at her defeat and walked passed him and Yue, patting Yue's shoulder as she pass. "Well I'm done. As the winner, you can go right on ahead." Chouryou smiled. "It was fun fighting you Syrus, and thanks for saving Yue-chan for us. Hope one day we get to fight again sometime!"

Syrus and Yue waved good bye to Chouryou as her unit retreated. Syrus picked up Yue up again into his arms and resumed his journey to Shoku.

* * *

Now about one kilometer away from the borders, Syrus began to run again as he suddenly felt the main forces of Gi chasing after him again. This time, Sousou was taking part in the chase with her bodyguard Ten'i Shiman. Syrus continued to dash ahead, staying ahead of Sousou.

"You must be tired by now Syrus Gojimura, you might as well give up." Sousou sneered.

"Forget it; I ain't stopping for you to use me as a scapegoat to get Kan'u." Syrus replied.

"Kan'u will be mine soon anyways; you might as well join me first." Sousou persuaded.

"Screw you, like hell I would fall for that!" Syrus barked. "Kan'u will never side with Gi; she will stay by her sisters till the very end. She's not going to join Sousou!"

Sousou bit her lip in disappointment. "Fine then, you leaves me no choice then." She began. "All units open fire upon Syrus Gojimura and Toutaku!"

Archers from the rear of Sousou commence fire of arrows, raining down upon Syrus's back, who merely respond with a simple and blunt "Ow". However, the arrows didn't even slow him down.

"Whoa, not even arrows slowed him down, incredible such endurance!" Ten'i complimented.

"Ruru seized that man." Sousou ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Ten'i threw her yoyo weapon at Syrus, but like everyone failed to hit him.

"Hey, hey, hey is that even an appropriate weapon?" Syrus joked.

Ten'i continued to barrage him with attacks but failed. Syrus looked ahead and suddenly spotted the gate to the borderline. On top of the walls were archers hiding, ready to take aim at Sousou. The archers appeared and took their aim. "For Toutaku-sama and Kaku-sama, let Kaku-sama's plan pierce through Sousou's heart!" The archers cried.

"Oi you idiots don't shoot…" Syrus cried out, attempting to stop the archers from firing, but it was too late.

The arrows came raining down upon not only Sousou's forces, but Syrus and Yue too. The gates opened up as Syrus continued to run towards it. Once at the gate he stumbled a bit and dropped Yue to ground.

"Syrus" Yue cried in fear. "You're hurt!"

"Huh," Syrus gasped for air. He looked back on his back riddled with arrows. "Oh no, I'm fine…just fine." Some of, what appears to look like, Shoku soldiers appeared and took a hold of Yue, helping her back up to her feet. Syrus sighed in relief realizing that they were allies of Shoku. However this moment of relief suddenly changed as he suddenly jumped in fear as he suddenly heard the agonizing screaming of the forces left in the rain of arrows.

* * *

Many of Sousou's units were killed or pulled from the rain of arrows. Sousou tried her best to deflect the arrows; however the sight of arrows frightened her horse. The horse panicked and reared up, throwing and knocking down her horse. The defenseless Sousou found the arrows coming down upon her. She braced herself, awaiting the great pain she should feel after getting rained upon.

It didn't take too long for her though before she opened her eyes to see if she died or not. Yet when she opened her eyes, she awoke to even greater pain the arrows.

"Sousou…-sama…" A weak voice called out to her. Standing over her and shielding her body from the rain of arrows was the body of her bodyguard Ten'i. "…You're…not…hurt…right?"

"Ruru" Sousou cried in horror. Her bodyguard fell backwards and into Sousou's arms. Arrows riddled all over the front of her body. "No, this…this can't be happening!"

"Sousou…-sama…" Ten'i cried weakly. She slowly reached for Sousou, losing her strength as she painfully struggled. Sousou grabbed her hand and held it against her chest as her bodyguard coughed up blood. "I…I…wished…that…I would be able to spend…more time…with you…like how I have hoped…"

Tears ran down both their eyes. Sousou, no how hard she tried, couldn't stop herself from showing emotion, no matter how stubborn she was, cried dearly for her subordinate. "Don't speak to me…as if you're planning to leave me now. You're going to be all right Ruru. You're going to be all right, I promise."

Ten'i shook her head. "Don't…make…promises…you can't keep…Sousou-sama…" She pleaded her lord. "At first…when I first joined you…when you tested my cooking skills…I thought…I must be crazy to join…your army…" She smiled at her lord, "But seeing how…you made…so many people smile…and how everyone else…was having such a wonderful…time with you…I soon found out that…joining your army…was so crazy after all. I never regretted…in joining up…and serving you my lord." Ten'i couldn't hold it in much longer as her strength began to fade. "I really…had fun…working for you my lord. Please…tell everyone…tell Kii… that I'm sorry for not…living up to everyone's expectation…"

"No, you're fine Ruru just the way you are; you lived up to everyone's expectation." Sousou weep in pain. "Now please, save your strength." She looked around helplessly for help. "We need a doctor! Help, medic! I need a medic for my subordinate! My subordinate needs help!" Sousou pleaded out loud. Her tears clog up her words as she pleads.

"Sousou-sama…please…lives…" Ten'i whimpered. "I'm sorry but…Ruru…can't cook for…everyone…anymore…" Ten'i hand suddenly slipped out of Sousou's hand as she slowly closed her eyes, appearing as if she just passed.

Sousou froze in shock, staring down at her late subordinate. She slowly reached and touched Ten'i's stiff, cold, yet peaceful face. Sousou weep endlessly, crying her heart out over her subordinates passing. This however left her wide open for another attack by the Shoku ambush units.

"Sousou, prepare to die!" The men charged at Sousou with their weapons at hand. Sousou, looking lifeless now, merely awaited them—suddenly lost the will to live on with her subordinate dead.

_It's my fault…_ She thought. _It's my fault that Ten'i is dead…my ambition drove her to her death…I was too full of myself to realize the limitation of life… My ambition…if I go on…will my other generals suffer the same fate as Ten'i's?_

Sousou watched the troops of Shoku continued their charge at her and awaited her death. All seemed destined that the road of the ruler of Gi ends here…

…

…or so it seems…

* * *

Sousou suddenly felt a burst of force that she could not explain piercing through her heart, reawakening her mind. Whatever this mysterious power she felt, it wasn't just her either. By the time she snapped back to reality, the soldiers who charged at her all collapsed in fainted in agony and fear. All of Shoku's ambush units were completely out cold, and all were hit by the mysterious power that exploded from the only person who can display great power at will.

"I'm a doctor." Syrus stood in front the crying Sousou. "I'll treat her."

"What…" Sousou muttered. "But…by now…"

"She hasn't gone too far from this world." Syrus explained. "She's not gone yet." He knelt to Sousou. "With permission though, you have to let me treat her."

Before Sousou could answer though, the rest of the Gi forces arrived to scene. "Karin-sama" Her subordinates cried seeing Syrus too close to their lord. Mistaking the scene, Kakoton lunged forth at Syrus and pinned him down on his back, holding her blade against his neck. "You're dead now."

"If you can kill me" Syrus joked.

"Karin-sama, are you all right?" Kakoen ran up to her lord. Everyone immediately noticed Ten'i's dead body and all stared at Syrus.

"You monster, what have you done to Ten'i?" Gakushin accused.

Out of rage, Kakoton slit Syrus throat without further questioning, causing Syrus to bleed out massively.

"Ow" Syrus mumbled, startling the general. His throat quickly regenerated thanks to his DNA and was fully recovered again. "So now that you did action first, now you should start questioning."

"What are you…" Kakoton gasped.

Syrus frowned at Kakoton. "Uh…wrong question."

"You killed Ten'i you monster!" Ukin barked. "Here we thought you don't kill."

"Wrong, I didn't kill her; I was intending to revive her." Syrus muttered. He was suddenly choked by Kakoton, who now threaten to stab through his head. "Look, you could hack at me all day, and I still live, so why waste your energy?"

"Then what were you planning to do with Karin-sama you filthy pervert!" Kakoton demanded.

"Pervert, I may have…"

"Answer me!" Kakoton tighten her grip on Syrus's neck.

"I was asking permission to treat her." Syrus confessed. "She was about to answer until you all barged in!"

Kakoen looked at her lord, waiting for an answer. "Is this true Karin-sama?"

Sousou nodded firmly. She looked over to Syrus. "Are you sure you could get her back?"

Syrus grinned causing Kakoton to tighten her grip even harder. "Yeah, no problem, she'll be going through rehab for about a month at least before she can return to the battlefield though. What I mean is that she going to have to take a big break before she actually fights again. Do you understand that?"

Sousou nodded in understanding. "Bring her back to me." Sousou demanded.

Syrus laughed. "No problem" he turned his attention to Kakoton, who was still sitting on top of him, "…okay there is problem, her"

Sousou looked at Kakoton. "Release him Shunran." She ordered.

Kakoton hesitated for a moment, refusing a bit to let go. "You, as much as I love to have your soft and fine butt sit on top and allowing me to see your panty and all…" Syrus teased, causing Kakoton to blush in embarrassment. "Get off." She quickly slapped Syrus and got off him, feeling violated by Syrus's words. Syrus sat up and attended to Ten'i's body.

"Impossible, there's no such magic that will raise a person back to life." Jun'iku pointed out.

"Impossible…what's that word? I can't comprehend such an alien word." Syrus replied.

"Oh come on, you're not God or anything!"

"I may not be God, but I surely beat God when I see him." Syrus joked. "Now no question until the operation is over."

Syrus snapped his fingers and gasped for fresh air. He looked at Sousou again with concern. "Perhaps I should do this somewhere where you guys want vomit all over the place."

Sousou glared at Syrus. "I don't know what you do to Ten'i's body hidden." She muttered. "You have permission to treat her, but it doesn't mean I trust you."

"Fair enough," Syrus sighed. "In that case, I'll explain exactly what I'm going to do, that way you won't suspect me of doing something inappropriate."

"Fine" Sousou agreed.

"Okay first thing first is to remove her clothing and armor…" Syrus blabbered and reached for Ten'i's clothes. Immediately he was smacked by Kakoton in the back of his head.

"Who gave you permission to strip her?" Sousou grumbled.

"Sorry, I was just messing with you." Syrus laughed, only to receive another smack by Kakoton. "Okay I deserve that one too, but I really do mean to remove her clothing though. Otherwise they're just going to be in the way of everything. You don't want me to tear her clothing by the time I'm done, do you?"

"He has a point Karin-sama." Kakoen agreed.

"I know that, but it's just because he was sounding perverted a while ago." Sousou pouted.

"Oh come on, I was just joking with you. I didn't really mean it without explaining it to you." Syrus laughed, receive another whack in the head by Kakoton. "So may I remove her clothing Sousou?"

"Sousou-sama" Jun'iku corrected him.

"Whatever…" he replied, only to endanger his neck by the threatening weapons of Kakoton, Riten, and Ukin, "may I proceed in peace now?" He asked the girls. The generals released Syrus's neck and he continued the process. "Teleport…" His sudden command instantly removed all of Ten'i's and placed them aside next to Kakoen, to everyone's surprise. "Now I'll begin the operation by removing these arrows carefully from her body. This is going to be tough, so you all have to give me some space." Syrus requested. With Sousou's nod, everyone scooted back a few steps giving Syrus space to operate. He raised his hands over Ten'i's naked body, preparing to remove the arrows; sparks of electricity sparked out of Syrus's palms and struck the impaled arrows. Slowly one by one, the arrows lifted from Ten'i's body perfectly without any unnecessary damage to the body. The arrows were then set aside next to Syrus as he continued to remove the other arrows from head to toe. Everyone watched in amazement as Syrus successfully removed all the arrows; they have never seen such thing performed before, thus intrigued and amazed them. "Next I'll be patching up the wounds and make her body anew." Syrus announced. The electricity faded from his palms as they were suddenly replaced by what looks like green energy gloves. "**Kaiju King Technique:**"

*Kaiju King Techniques: Unique skills and powers that were developed by the king, Godzilla, himself. These mysterious techniques are sacred to only the Gojimura family. Currently there are only two beings in the universe that could use these techniques: Godzilla and Syrus. Not much could be said about these powers, just that mostly these techniques are meant to kill and destroy; it's very rare for it to be used to help others. These unique skills would mainly be powered up by Syrus's kaiju power line, but it could be powered by all the other power lines he has. It would drain more of his energy though if not powered by kaiju power line.

He called out, "**Full Instantaneous Rejuvenation!**" His hands skim all over Ten'i's body, making it look like he's massaging every part of her body, yet it could look like he's molesting her body as quick as lightning. Before the other girls could get the chance and smash him though, they halt themselves though after seeing the effects of the technique. As his hand skim all over in a repetitive motion, the damaged skin cells began to multiply and repair themselves, thus healing the holes and wounds rapidly. The technique's motion began to slow down as the body came close to complete recovery. "Repairs to the body are complete." Syrus breathed gently, canceling his technique and thus making the green energy that covers his hands fade. "I will now proceed with returning her soul back to her body and replenish her spiritual energy for her to live once again." He looked at Sousou again. "This requires me to make up close contact to her, so don't hit me."

Sousou gulped nervously. "So how that going to work?"

"She needs the Breath of Life to live again. So things will look weird." Syrus explained.

"Are you going to make…physical contact to her?" Sousou asked.

"…" Syrus paused.

Sousou stared at him in disgust. "Are you intending to take her virgin lips with your disgusting…?"

"—No, there's no physical contact." Syrus interrupted, causing Sousou and the others to fall over.

"You…" Sousou pouted, "Why you say so then! You had me worried for a moment there you bastard!"

"What…I just wanted to see your reaction after hearing that." Syrus chuckled. "Just as I thought, you thought weird." Syrus laughed.

"Get on with it." Sousou glared angrily at him.

"Uh, yeah sure, sorry about that; my mistake" Syrus apologized nervously. Syrus breathed slowly as he proceeded by sitting in a meditation position, gathering and collecting his energy into one place. He exhaled slowly, followed by a large and long gasped of air. Holding the air in his lungs for a minute, he exhaled again slowly, and then leaned into Ten'i's face. The other generals jumped and attempted to stop him, however Sousou halted them as she watched Syrus carefully proceeded. Syrus gently opened Ten'i's little mouth a little for air to enter and took another deep breath. _**Kaiju King Technique: Breath of Life Revitalization **_He incanted in his mind, triggering another Kaiju King Technique. About an inch away before making contact with her lips, Syrus blew an energy breath that emits red into Ten'i's mouth (similar how Burning Godzilla did when he tried to revive his son). _Rise again Ten'i Shiman._

Almost immediately after the breath, Ten'i was revived and opened her eyes, seeing Syrus up close to her. Everyone jumped as soon as Ten'i awoke from her eternal rest, startled that she came back from the dead and that Syrus's weird 'magic' brought her back. Ten'i blush bright red seeing Syrus up close to her.

"What…what is this?" She whimpered, completely confused on what's going on.

Everyone sighed in relief and joy, happy in seeing that Ten'i was fine. Syrus pulled his face away from Ten'i's, "Welcome back to the mortal realm, Ten'i Shiman." Syrus greeted with a smile. "You had your comrades and lord worried sick over you."

Before Ten'i could ask what's going on though, she was suddenly embraced by Sousou.

"Um, my lord, what's going on here?" She asked in a panic. "I thought Ruru…"

Sousou shook her head as she cried on Ten'i's little shoulder. "Baka, did I not say that you're going to be all right?" She cried. "I promised that you'll live, and I don't break any promises, no matter what it is." She looked at the confused Ten'i. "I get what I want, not even death can deny me when I want your life." She smiled.

Ten'i looked around in confusion, seeing everyone's smiles of her return. Syrus went over next to Kakoen and activated his alchemy, repairing Ten'i's clothes. He handed the newly repaired clothing to Kakoen. "Better get her dress before any other male see her." Syrus whispered to Kakoen. Kakoen smiled and nodded in agreement, taking the clothes and handed it over to Ten'i, who jumped in confusion upon realizing she was naked. Syrus began to walk back to Yue, who waited for him at Shoku's border gates. He smiled at her and gave thumbs up to her, signaling that everything was all right again. She giggled from a far in relief at him, giving him a cute and soft smile like she usually do.

"Hold it Syrus Gojimura" Syrus heard from behind. He turned around to find Sousou standing in front of him with Kakoen and Kakoton next to her while the rest were attending to Ten'i. "Why you helped me?"

"Eh, you're interested in that?" Syrus smirked.

"You must have had a reason to save me and help me with Ten'i's condition." Sousou muttered. She glared at him coldly. "If I died just a while ago back, would you have not ridden the threat of Gi towards Shoku?" She pointed out.

Syrus laughed. "You're right, with you gone, Shoku could just focus on eliminating Go." Syrus replied. "Is that what you're trying to get me to say?"

"If you knew that, then why you save me then," Sousou asked again. "Is it to get me to owe you or something? If I owed you, then you'll ask me to stop proceeding to catch you?"

Syrus scratched his head. "If I wanted you to owe me, then I would have done it differently." He laughed. "Besides, to have the ruler of Gi, a cute girl like yourself, die in the hands of low ranking Shoku soldiers; what a horrible ending. If you were to die, I would at least want you to die on your death bed instead, so then you actually died in peace."

"Then why, answer me that." Sousou persisted in her question. "If you didn't want me to owe you, then what reason is there to save me?"

Syrus paused a bit and kicked the dirt. "Do I need a reason to save someone?" Syrus muttered. "I save you because I felt like saving you, how about that; is that a good enough reason to save you?"

Sousou and the Kakou sisters jumped in astonishment of such a laidback answer.

"I did not pity you so I saved you, I did not want you to owe me later either." Syrus began. "I did not do it because I'm interested in you, I did not do it to get your subordinates' attention and heart, nor did I do it to get your heart." He turned towards south towards Shoku, facing away from the three. "I did it because it's the right thing to do. There are many ways to do things without eliminating obstacles. Your death, along with all the great warriors of the Three Kingdoms, is unnecessary and pointless to me." He looked back at Sousou. "Remember this Sousou, and please try to understand." He instructed to her. "If you kill everyone in your way, you'll find your conquest dull and plain. In the end, you'll die unfulfilled." Syrus began to head back to Yue, leaving the forces of Gi.

"Are you saying that I should try to find a better path beyond death and bloodshed?" Sousou grumbled.

"That you have to find out yourself," Syrus laughed. "I'm currently your enemy; I can't give you all the answer now."

"You speak as if you know everything Syrus Gojimura." Sousou chuckled. "A man that has powers of the gods and devils, serving as a mere lieutenant of Shoku, surely there's has to be another path you could take…unless you're planning to…"

Syrus grinned at observation and laughed triumphantly as he walked off.

The ruler of Gi and her two cousins gazed off at Syrus as he rejoined Yue and headed to Shoku.

"Should we continue the pursuit Karin-sama?" Kakoton asked.

Sousou shook her head. "What's the point, he's already in Shoku. If we pursue, we'll just cause more conflict." Sousou muttered. "There will be a time when he'll come to serve me with Kan'u."

"Then what about what Syrus said a while ago?" Kakoen questioned. "What does he mean?"

"I'm not sure what's on that man's mind." Sousou replied honestly. "But we'll keep watching and see." She took a few steps forward and crossed her arms. "I almost interpret his words of him thinking in becoming a warlord himself to seize the land, but somehow I feel like that's not right either. That man's words, twisted up my mind and thinking like that, he's indeed an unparalleled and talented warrior." She chuckled. "I'll…let him off and escape for now. Next time though, he won't be so lucky."

Sousou ordered all of her forces to pull back from the borders and thus ends Syrus and Yue's escape from Sousou.

* * *

Now morning, the setting changed now to the mansion in Touka Village where the Shoku warriors were staying at. Walking around in circles in the dining room was Kan'u, worrying over her new subordinate's safety, and Yue's strategist and best friend, Kaku, who took refuge under Ryuubi after the To faction was dissembled. Everyone else watched the two from the dining table as breakfast was getting ready.

"It's been four days already, and no word of anything." Kan'u muttered. "I knew it was a bad idea to just let him off like that."

"Don't worry Aisha, Rin-Rin sure that Aisha's man will return if he is as strong as Aisha say he is." Chohi blabbered, trying to calm her older sister.

"Rin-Rin" Kan'u barked. "Don't put it that way!"

"Nyah, but why" Chohi asked innocently. The little innocent Chohi turned to Chou'un for answer. "Hey Sei, what's wrong with what Rin-Rin just said?"

Chou'un grin mischeviously and thought how to explain to the immature Chohi. "Well there's two ways on putting it Rin-Rin: you either refer the man as Aisha's fiancé or Aisha's groom…" Chou'un falsely explained to Rin-Rin on purpose.

"Sei, you're not helping!" Kan'u roared.

"Ho, then why are you worried then?" Chou'un teased. "It's just another guy you picked up, what's so important about him anyways, huh?"

"Another guy I picked up?" Kan'u flabbergasted. "In case you're wondering, I did not pick him up, he's my first subordinate— I mean he's a new recruit of Shoku! Of course I'm worried about our comrades!"

"Really now, we've never even met this man before and he's already our comrade in your eyes already?" Chou'un continued to tease Kan'u.

"That's right Aisha," Bachou jumped in. "You shouldn't trust men so easily, remember the last guy you hang around with, he almost had you."

"Sui, shut up" Kan'u growled. "I told you all, it isn't like that. I'm just as worried as Kaku worrying about Toutaku."

"Currently now too, that man might be traveling with Yue!" Kaku intervene. "What if that man did anything to her? What would become of Yue? I can't imagine the horrible things that could happen to her!"

Everyone paused to think. "Well if you put it that way…" Bachou and Chou'un thought to Kan'u's chagrin.

"Hey, Syrus isn't like that!" Kan'u defended him. "He saved my life, and I know he would such shameless and lewd things."

"Syrus" Ryuubi muttered. "What's a Syrus? Is that his name?"

"Oh so that's his name." Chou'un smiled. "Funny, this is the first time I heard his name."

"Oh yeah, Aisha didn't give us his name ever since that battle!" Chohi thought back.

"Hmm…she must want to keep that name for herself for a while before sharing it with us." Chou'un teased again.

"Sei cut it out!" Kan'u pouted angrily.

"Breakfast is ready everyone!" Komei announced, bringing in the meals and dishes with the female archer of the group, Kochu Kanshou, and her daughter, Riri. "Kaku, Aisha, you both should sit down and eat. You both were restless for some time already."

"Kaku is understandable, but I wonder why Aisha too now?" Kochu asked as she help Komei setup the table.

"She's worried about the warrior she sent off to save Toutaku." Ryuubi replied. "She's been like this since last night."

"Ho, the warrior that Aisha is making her worried?" Kochu asked anxiously. "Is he as strong as Aisha told me the other day?"

"Well that's the problem, we don't know." Gien replied.

"Only Aisha got a glimpse of this amazing guy." Bachou confessed. "So we don't know if he's really that strong."

Kochu thought for moment. "If he is, I'm pretty sure he'll be fine Aisha, so you don't have to worry much."

"Yeah but," Kan'u bit her lip. "But if he's not all right, that means I've just sent him to his death. I feel horrible just thinking about it." Kan'u explained.

"If he's the Messenger of Heaven that you guys mention, he'll be fine." Batai, Bachou's immature and playful cousin, mentioned. "If he's from heaven, shouldn't he be like…immortal or something?"

"Perhaps, maybe" Komei replied. "We're not sure yet until we see him for ourselves." After setting the table, everyone grabbed their seat and prepared to eat. "The other day, Ryuubi, Gien, and I went to see the prophet again for details of the Messenger of Heaven."

"Well what did the prophet say?" Bachou asked.

"Well…it sort of went like…" Komei began, but before she can proceed with the details though, she was interrupted by a guard who came with a report.

"Ryuubi-sama, urgent news" The guard gasped for air.

"Huh, what is it?" Ryuubi asked anxiously.

"At the village's entrance, we spotted a suspicious man with a little girl." The soldier reported. "He demanded an audience General Kan'u immediately."

* * *

Moments later after the report, the Shoku generals (plus Kaku) scrambled to the entrance, praying that it was who they're expecting. Upon arriving at the gate, Kan'u could clearly see, to her relief, the person that rescued her on that day he swore to return. Standing at the entrance to everyone's surprise, now all injured again like when he came to Enjutsu's city, was a smiling Syrus holding Yue's hand.

"You didn't do a good job cleaning up the bandits!" Syrus joked. "So I took care of them for you."

"Syrus" Kan'u gasped in shock. "You're…"

"Yue" Kaku gasped in relief.

Yue jumped and peeked over to the crying Kaku. She too burst into tears and ran to her friend's arm. "Ei-chan" She cried with all heart, embracing her best friend.

"Yue" Kaku cried, "Thank god, you're all right. You're alive!"

"Yes Ei-chan, I'm alive! I'm here!" Yue cried happily. She buried her face into Kaku's shoulder. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for making you worry!"

"I thought…I was never going to see you again…" Kaku wept happily, hugging Yue tightly. "I thought I was going to lose you…"

"I'm sorry Ei-chan…" Yue squeaked as her tears got in the way of her words. The two collapsed to their knees in tears as they cried for each other's safety and return.

The Shoku generals watched the happy reunion, feeling like crying at the beautiful and emotional scene.

"Wow, that's…so wonderful." Ryuubi mumbled in joy, getting emotional as she watches. "I'm glad that they're finally together again."

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to Onii-chan over there!" Chohi cheered, pointing at Syrus.

"So he really did save you Yue?" Kaku asked.

Yue nodded. "This is my savior." Yue replied. "He saved me and escorted me here safely all the way."

Everyone looked at Syrus

"…"

"…"

"…Zzz" Syrus snored peacefully

—who slept standing to everyone's shock.

_Eh~~~ He's asleep!_ Everyone thought in shock of Syrus's sudden snooze.

Kan'u ran up to Syrus and shook him awake. "Syrus, are you all right?"

"…" Syrus's snooze bubble popped and dozily looked at Kan'u. "Oh General…I'm back…" He replied weakly. He suddenly collapsed into Kan'u arms to everyone's shock.

"Ah, Syrus, are you all right?" Kan'u jumped, stuck in a panic that he's sleeping on her.

"Uh is he all right?" Everyone wondered nervously.

Kaku looked at Yue. "He doesn't look all right, what happen to you both?"

"Oh he's all right; nothing to worry about." Yue replied, to everyone's shock.

"How could he be all right with all these wounds and arrows stuck in him?" Bachou questioned. "He must be dying right now."

"Well, he said that he traveled for three days non-stop to save me, and then rescued me from hundreds of soldiers at Enjutsu's city." Yue began to summarize her story. "Then he helped me escape Enjutsu's city and made camp in the afternoon. He made dinner and help me recover. He lay next to me until I slept. Then Sousou's forces came to capture us, so he did all his power to help us escape all the way to Shoku's border. Following all the traps and ambush that we went through, he had to treat one of Sousou's subordinate. Afterwards we started heading here and encounter a bunch of bandits where he singlehandedly took care of. Then before you know it, we're here."

There was an utter of total silence after hearing Yue's explanation and incredible story.

"So wait…are you saying that…the wounds aren't the problem to what is happening now?" Ryuubi mumbled in wonder.

Yue nodded. "The whole trip of four days, he hasn't slept for one second." Yue replied.

"So…" Everyone awed nervously.

"Yeah, he's just tired." Yue smiled to everyone's chagrin.

"EH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" Everyone cried in shock.

Well that's that everyone. Syrus Gojimura has finally reached Shoku without harm (sort of) and completed his first mission. Go ahead Syrus, sleep; you deserve it.


	4. Chapter 4

Quick Heads Up Note: Sorry for any missing words in some of the sentences. Happy reading...

* * *

After rescuing the cute Yue from the clutches of Enshou who wanted to execute her to raise her own reputation, Syrus Gojimura, the son of the tyrannical and notorious Kaiju King Godzilla, found himself hunted by the forces of Gi. Sousou wanted to capture him and use him as bait to lure Kan'u to her side. However, after relentless strategies and armies thrown in his path, Syrus was able narrowly escape from Sousou's grasp with Yue safely (sort of). With the pursuit of Sousou and her massive army, Syrus and Yue manage to arrive to Shoku within the same day they escape Enshou; thus the rescue and safe comeback succeeded in a short period of four days. With his mission finally completed, he finally gets to rest properly in the Touka Village's mansion where the Shoku warriors await for his wake up.

"Now that I'm in Shoku now, things should be fine and all. I'll finally be able to officially join Shoku… once I wake up. Then again though, this is supposedly a reverse gender role and the alternate version of the Three Kingdoms. I wonder what the Shoku warriors are like."

* * *

Chapter 4: Syrus and the Maidens of Shoku—"Jealous yet?"

* * *

"Nyah, Rin-Rin thinks Onii-chan is waking up now!" Syrus heard a cute voice yelling outside his head. His eyes slowly opened, opening only halfway with a blurry vision. In the blurry vision, he could what looks like a short red haired little girl calling someone. The little girl in his blurry vision poked his cheek. "Nee Onii-chan time to get up" The girl yelled.

_What's this now? Am I dreaming?_ Syrus's vision began to fade, darkening his mind as he fell back asleep.

"Mo Rin-Rin-chan leave him alone, he'll wake up when he'll wake up!" He heard another cute but mature voice call out from a farther distance. "He traveled for four days straight without rest; I don't think he'll get up this early now."

Syrus slowly opened his eyes halfway again, seeing the red-haired little girl looking at him. "Nee, Shuri look, see he's waking up!" The girl yelled, waving her blurry hand towards somewhere.

_Who's looking at me? Who's this?_ Syrus's eyes slowly closed again and slept again.

"Rin-Rin-chan can you stop bothering him!" The voice from a far cried again.

"Nyah, Rin-Rin's not lying! Onii-chan was going to wake up when he heard Rin-Rin and Shuri-chan!" He heard the red-haired girl thundered.

_Who's yelling in my ear? Sheesh, and why do I feel like I'm being stared at? _Again Syrus slowly opened his eyes, only to see to big adorable violet eyes looking at him. His eyes widened as the two big cute violet eyes meet with his. _Well, that's cute_ Syrus blinked and saw that the owner of the cute violet eyes was a little girl wearing black spats and yellow jacket with a large double-belt that hangs on her cute little hips; she also wears a large red scarf that hangs around her neck and acts somewhat like cape. It was the red-haired girl he saw in his blurry vision, but now seeing properly, she had a tiger hairpin that changes its facial expression depending on its owner's mood. The girl looked no more than around her early teens perhaps and through the looks in her eyes, she was purely innocent. With his eyes fully opened now, he could see the girl was sitting on top him while she observed him. _Now that's cute, who's this?_ Syrus wondered.

"Nyah, Onii-chan is awake for sure now, look Shuri!" The little girl called to someone.

_Must be a dream…_ Syrus grinned and closed his eyes and fell asleep again. He suddenly heard a small argument between the girl and other voice over him being asleep or not.

"Onii-chan is just playing with Rin-Rin." He heard the girl pouted. "Wake up Onii-chan"

Without warning, he felt a mighty force came down at him on his belly, causing him to snap his eyes wide open again. "Gawk!" He gasped in pain. The little girl apparently gave a friendly wakeup call for playing with her, giving him a powerful elbow drop on his stomach. Syrus fell to the floor and held his stomach in pain. "What strength she got there…" Syrus chuckled in pain.

"Hawa, Rin-Rin-chan what are you doing!" The other voice scolded in a panic. "You could have killed him like that!"

"Nyah, but Rin-Rin held back though."

"Held back my ass" Syrus jumped to his feet. "If I wasn't normal, I would be out cold for a month at least with that strength!" Syrus stood in surprise to see two little girls standing in front of him. One was the little red head girl that just elbow drop him a while ago, and the other was a little short haired blonde girl wearing a small pink towel tied around her forehead as if she was cleaning, doing chores, or a nurse. The blonde little girl wore a cute brown dress, and wore white pantyhose that go up from her little shoes up to under her skirt. She had small bells accessory on the collar of the dress, and green ribbons around her little waist.

The little blonde haired girl seems to be a panic upon seeing him, blabbering "Hawa" repetitively and rapidly as she stared at him. Both the girls were very petite to Syrus; the red haired only stand up to height of under Syrus's broad chest, while the other only a little shorter than the red-head and stand up to the bellow Syrus's stomach (not belly)— almost twice her height. Looking at both of them right now— one staring at him in a panic (the blonde) and the other staring in joy that he's awake (the red head). _Whoa…_ Syrus thought in fascination. Now looking at both carefully, weird hallucinating flower images popped up in his vision as his mind was tickled by the fact that the two that stands before him now— in his eyes and standards— were on the top level of cuteness. _Cu…cu…cute~~~~~_ Syrus smiled widely in total awe of the two cute lolis, completely entrance by the girls cuteness.

"Nyah, is something wrong Onii-chan?" The red-head asked in confusion.

_Onii-chan, she just called me Onii-chan!_ Syrus beamed in delight. "You both are so…so…cute~~~~~~~~~~!" Syrus squealed, unable to hold in his adoration of the two.

The two blushed brightly at Syrus's compliment.

"Nyah ha, of course Rin-Rin is cute! Rin-Rin is an adult after all!" The red head girl scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Hawa, uh…I don't know how to reply to that!" The blonde girl yelped. She looked like she was about to collapse after the compliment.

Syrus laughed at both them, finding both reactions to his comment adorable.

"So uh…" Syrus began, feeling kind of awkward to ask now. "Uh…where am I exactly now?"

"Nyah, Onii-chan is at Touka Village right now." The red-head blabbered out loud. "You're in the mansion right now."

Syrus looked around and nodded in agreement. Indeed it was in style of a Chinese mansion with paper like windows on the doors, old fashion furniture like the bed and table. Much different from the modern times in terms of technology, but Syrus manage to see that it's more relaxing with the lack of advancement. There was fresh clean air coming into the room and the sunlight that brightens the room seems brighter than modern times.

"So…I am in Shoku right now, right?" Syrus asked.

"Uh sort of..." The blonde girl replied. "As in faction though, you're at the heart of Ryuubi's forces."

"Ah I see…" Syrus looked at the two little girls blankly. "Uh sorry, my apology," Syrus apologized for his rudeness. "We've just meet but I haven't introduced myself yet." He took slight bow to the two girls as he introduced himself. "My name is Syrus Gojimura, but you all can just call me Syrus."

"Yeah, we know," the red-head girl laughed. "Aisha told us a while ago who you are already."

Syrus paused for a bit, thinking back if he knew the person the little red-head just mentioned. _Aisha, I don't know any Aisha, do I?_ He stood there puzzled a bit.

"Uh, she means Kan'u" The blonde girl explained, realizing Syrus was confused by the name. "Aisha is Kan'u's true name in case you're wondering."

"Oh yeah, like Yue-chan's" Syrus thumped his palm upon understanding.

"Uh…yeah…" The blonde girl mumbled. She quickly sweep dust off her clothes and put her little hands together in front of her. "By the way, I'm Shokatsuryou Komei; it's nice to meet you." She took a slight bow after her introduction.

Syrus froze in shock after Komei gave her name. He stared blankly at her, scanning her form head to toe. _Gawk, so this is the Sleeping Dragon of this history…_ Syrus tried to comprehend. "Oh…so you're Komei of Shoku…" Syrus replied. "At first looking at Kan'u, I expected you to be a little taller…"

"Uh…" Komei mumbled and slightly frowned. "I'm sorry if I'm not what you expect…" She sulked.

Syrus laughed. "No, no, no, no, you got all wrong." He explained. "Sure I expected you to be taller, but I didn't expect you to be short and cute. You're just…so adorable to look at."

Komei jumped and blushed again. She turned away from Syrus and held her two red cheeks on her face, mumbling "Hawawa..." again. Syrus smiled and looked over to the red-head. "So, who might this be then?"

The red-head stand tall and pounded her little fist against her chest. "Rin-Rin is Chohi Yokutoku. Syrus-niichan can call Rin-Rin Rin-Rin though."

Syrus froze again in shock Rin-Rin's identity. Chohi Yokutoku as in the great Zhang Fei, a mighty warrior match a thousand warriors, is this little girl that stands before him. Sure some stories and history depict Zhang Fei to be kind of childish and reckless, but in this history, Zhang Fei _is_ a kid with the strength of a thousand. _Why am I not surprise to see this…_ Syrus thought. _Looking at these two, I wonder what the other generals look like. Hopefully it's just not General Kan'u and I who are the adults. _Syrus grinned.

"Well, Rin-Rin…" Syrus chuckled, "that's a cute name you, it suits you well, Rin-Rin." He gently patted Rin-Rin on the head and rubbed it softly to Rin-Rin's delight.

"Nyah ha, Syrus-niichan is just teasing Rin-Rin." Rin-Rin beamed.

"No, I'm serious: it's cute." Syrus bluntly repeated, picking his nose while making a blunt face, causing Rin-Rin to laugh.

"Syrus-niichan sure makes funny faces!" Rin-Rin jumped at and hugged Syrus, rubbing her face against him. "For sure, Aisha picked up a good man this time!"

"Huh?" Syrus wondered nervously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…" Komei nervously wanted to explain, "It's a long story about Aisha…"

"I…see…" Syrus looked at her blankly, blinking in confusion. "Well whatever the case is about a man being here…" He eyed around the place, trying to see if anyone else was around. "Where's everyone else? Where's Yue-chan?"

"Toutaku is resting a bit with Kaku right now." Komei explained. "You don't have to worry about her; Kaku could take care of her."

"Oh…Okay." Syrus nodded.

"Oh and everyone else" Komei jumped. She quickly waddled over to the door and prepared to run out. "I'll be right back Mister Syrus, I'll get everyone else."

"No need for formality, just call me Syrus." Syrus chuckled.

"Uh…okay…" Komei smiled gently. "Then Syrus, can you wait here with Rin-Rin for a while until everyone come by?"

"Sure, I guess." Syrus shrugged. "I'll be with Rin-Rin and wait around."

Komei took a slight bow and ran off to fetch the other members of the Shoku warriors. Syrus and Rin-Rin found themselves sitting around the room alone, waiting for the others to show up. Rin-Rin stared at Syrus's hair, finding it mysterious and unusual looking.

"Onii-chan is amazing." Rin-Rin complimented. "Onii-chan has spikes and mountains on Onii-chan's head!"

"Huh?" Syrus rolled his eyes towards his hair. Indeed, his hair at this time and age would be weird and unusual. Then again, his hair is unusual to begin with. His black smooth looking hair is curved upward towards the front, forming a black sail from the side. It's not a Mohawk hair style really because it's thick actually and no hair was shaved off, and surprisingly gel wasn't used for his hair style—in other words, this is his usual hairstyle by default. Following the sail, parallel to it was spiked out. So overall, his hair sort resembles Sonic the Hedgehog's head because the spikes and all. He has side tails that hangs off the side that chin-length. What makes his head more unusual is that he has red spikes coming out of the sides of his head. These two spikes that stick out of Syrus's head are dorsal fins that can't be retracted like his dorsal fins on his back. Thus from the front view of Syrus, it would be 'spikes and mountains'.

"How does Onii-chan keep his hair up like that?" Rin-Rin asked.

"Uh…actually…I was born with it…" Syrus explained. "My dad has the same hairstyle and looks as me, except he's more sinister and notorious looking."

"Nyah, Onii-chan's father looks like Onii-chan?" Rin-Rin asked.

"Uh more like I look like him since he's my father." Syrus corrected. "So, Rin-Rin, are you really the Chohi Yokutoku?" Syrus wanted to make sure.

Rin-Rin nodded proudly. "Yep, Rin-Rin is Chohi."

Syrus scratched his head. "Well, if you say so" Syrus shrugged. "So how strong are you exactly?"

Rin-Rin grinned happily, hearing Syrus interest in her. "Rin-Rin is very strong!" She bragged. "Rin-Rin is so strong that Rin-Rin can scare a tiger with one glare!"

"Uh…okay…" Syrus muttered. "I don't know if that tells me that you're strong or just scary, but I guess that's some sign of strength."

Rin-Rin leaned forward to Syrus, and looked at him anxiously.

"Nee, Onii-chan" Rin-Rin asked anxiously. "Aisha said that you're incredibly strong, right. She and Toutaku said that you're strong enough to beat many armies in one go!"

Syrus scratched his head, trying to figure out how to answer it. "Uh…yeah…sure," Syrus replied. "I'm just stubborn and I never lost before, so why lose?"

"In that case," Rin-Rin clutched her fists. "Rin-Rin wants to try!"

"Eh…" Syrus jumped.

"Come on Onii-chan, let's go!" Rin-Rin tugged his arm and dragged him towards the door.

"Hey wait a minute," Syrus realized what Rin-Rin wanted from him. "I'm not even in proper clothing to fight!" Now looking at Syrus, he's just wearing a white sleeping robe that barely fit his height with a towel around his neck. Syrus paused for a moment and looked at himself, wondering anxiously about the robe. "Uh…Rin-Rin…" She asked anxiously.

"Nyah" Rin-Rin replied. "What's wrong?"

"Uh…did something happen to me?" Syrus asked.

"Oh, Shuri-chan said that you had a slight fever when you slept, so she took care of you." Rin-Rin explained. "Onii-chan's clothes were all dirty and ripped up, so they were washed." Rin-Rin pointed over to table in room where his clean clothes was placed.

Syrus frowned in confusion. "Then…how did I get into these?" He pointed at the robe. _I mean even my boxer is gone._

"Nyah, oh Shuri and Shion help changed you." Rin-Rin replied.

"Huh" Syrus muttered in shock. _Whose Shuri and Shion? Are they guys? And if they're girls then…_ Syrus peeked into his robe, feeling a little insecure downstairs. _If they're girls, then they must have been pretty brave to change me while I'm asleep._ "Uh, who's Shuri? And who's Shion?"

"Shuri is Komei you just met a while ago." The reply causes Syrus to jump in shock. "Shion is Kochu. Onii-chan hasn't met her yet. You'll meet her later!" Rin-Rin giggled.

"I…see…" Syrus scratched his head nervously. _Damn, so that little girl changed me; I don't if it's because she's mature or just innocent enough. And then Kochu, _Syrus paused in thought, Kochu_…it must be Kochu Kanshou, the archer. If it's similar, then Kochu should be an older adult here. I guess it would make sense for her to change my clothes—through experience I guess. But it doesn't change the fact that both of these historical figures just changed my clothes and saw my body fully naked._ "Sora-chan and everyone else haven't even got close on taking my clothes off like this…" He mumbled.

Rin-Rin tilted her head. "Sora-chan…" She repeated. "Who's that?"

"Eh, oh Sora-chan is one of my fiancée." Syrus explained.

Rin-Rin's eyes widened in shock of the news she just heard. "Nyah, Onii-chan is married!" She squealed.

"Uh…no…" Syrus muttered nervously. "She's one of my fiancée, a person I'm engaged to. We're not married yet."

Rin-Rin stared anxiously at Syrus in puzzle. "Whoa, Onii-chan is already getting married." Rin-Rin replied. "Onii-chan is an adult like Shion."

"Uh actually I'm a young adult." Syrus replied. "I'm only 19 years old."

"Close enough" Rin-Rin giggled.

Syrus shrugged his shoulders in agreement. _Close enough indeed_ Syrus grinned proudly. "Anyways, give me a second to change out to my clothes so we can duel." Syrus patted Rin-Rin on the head.

"Okay" Rin-Rin grabbed a seat from the side of the room and waited.

Syrus walked over to the table and grabbed his clothes. He paused before stripping himself of the robe and looked back, realizing that Rin-Rin is still around. "Uh…I'm changing Rin-Rin."

"Yeah Rin-Rin know." Rin-Rin replied innocently. "So what?"

Syrus bit his lip, wondering what to do. Should he just change or should he change somewhere else. "Privacy Rin-Rin…" He replied in a question tone voice.

"Eh" Rin-Rin tilted her head in confusion.

_Wow, she's completely innocent to these things._ Syrus thought. He shook his head and shrugged off the idea. Rin-Rin may look like a young teenager, but apparently she's still just a kid. Syrus quickly removed the robe. He folded the robe before placing it aside. He reached for his boxers and quickly put it on. Following the boxer, he then put on his baggy shorts. "There, that should be enough." He exclaimed. He turned around and looked at Rin-Rin. His eyes widened as Rin-Rin blinked at him curiously—staring down at Syrus's crotch. "Uh…Rin-Rin…what are you staring at."

"…" Rin-Rin thought hard to herself, looking like she's trying to figure out something. "What was that stick attach to Onii-chan's balls?"

"What…" Syrus's eyes widened and froze in deep shock again. _Wait WHAT! Did she just say what I thought she said? _Syrus thought dreadfully. _So she knows what balls are, but she has no idea about a man's…_ Syrus cleared his throat. "Well Rin-Rin…that's uh…" He tried to explain, realizing it's more difficult to say than think. _Aw crap, how the fuck do you explain what p**** is to a cute little girl?_ He thought in frustration. "Uh…I'm not an adult yet so I don't have to put up with this explanation. I'm only 19 years-old, a young adult: not pure adult yet— very late teens. Yeah, so Rin-Rin, as someone older than you but not an adult, the only thing I can say is go ask an adult to explain the mystery of man's anatomy."

"Nyah" Rin-Rin meowed in confusion.

Syrus face palmed in frustration. "Uh…so about that fight." He tried changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, Rin-Rin wanted to see how strong Onii-chan is!" Rin-Rin thumped her palm. "Rin-Rin asks Shion later about the stick on balls that Onii-chan have."

"Ah good idea, leave it to Kochu to explain it." Syrus smiled and thumped his palm. "Yeah just let—wait WHAT!" He gasped shock.

* * *

Moments later, Rin-Rin led Syrus towards the courtyard of the mansion where they are about to spar. Standing across from each other, Rin-Rin wields her famous signature weapon, the Viper Spear, while Syrus wields his father's Atomic Dorsal Tail Halberd in his left hand.

"Onii-chan, are you sure that you'll be all right without your shirt?" Rin-Rin asked.

"I'll be all right." Syrus replied. "Besides, I always fight like this to avoid my shirt ripping to shreds in battle." He twirl the halberd from left to right and back again. "Besides, even if I wear it, it's not like it is armor of any sort."

"Oh, okay." Rin-Rin comprehended. She tightens her grip on her spear. "You're ready then."

"Show me what you got." Syrus flicked his left fingers at Rin-Rin, taunting her. "Bring it on."

Rin-Rin charged at Syrus and swung her spear at him, who merely sidesteps to dodge. She back-handed swing her spear, trying to hit him. Syrus raised his left hand in defense, stopping the fierce attack. Syrus swung his halberd with his right hand upward at Rin-Rin, sending the little girl flying across the field. The little warrior girl charged again and swung her spear violently at Syrus, who evaded all of her attacks. After dodging about ten of Rin-Rin's blind attacks, Syrus gave a single swing at her and smashed her afar again.

"So much power in each swing of that spear, but not enough speed," Syrus pointed out. Rin-Rin charged and attacks again. Their weapons caught in a deadlock as Rin-Rin relentlessly tried to overpower Syrus with her brute strength. "Too many openings in your attacks, you have to close them if you don't want to lose an arm or leg. And in cases like these, now what you do; there is too much hesitation in your moves." Syrus sidestep again, causing Rin-Rin to trip forward. He gave a slight kick to Rin-Rin's butt causing her to tumble to ground.

"Nyah," She yelped. She rolled aside, avoiding Syrus's slam attack. She quickly jumped back on her feet. The gasp for air, struggling in her duel compare to Syrus. She could clearly see that he was still taking it easy on her and not even tired. "Wow, Onii-chan is strong. You're like Ren, a monster in fighting."

"Had enough?" Syrus asked. "We can start again later when you're fully back at health again."

"No, Rin-Rin can still fight." Rin-Rin took one deep breath. She recklessly charged again.

Their battle continued for another 100 bouts before Rin-Rin halted her offense. Even after all that, she couldn't land one hit on Syrus, nor being able to tire him out. She fell on her butt and gasped for air, nearly completely spent for the day.

"So…are we done here?" Syrus chuckled.

"How can Onii-chan not be tired after all that?" Rin-Rin pouted, barely holding herself up.

"Because I can" Syrus joked.

Just before they could end the fight though, Syrus was intercepted by someone from the rear. The warrior pounces on him from behind, trying to catch him off guard. Luckily with his sixth sense, he could anticipate the attack. He quickly halted the attack by blocking it with his halberd.

"Sneak attacks aren't going to work on me that easily." Syrus laughed without looking back. "Try again when you're at least a ninja." He used his shoulder as leverage to bring the halberd back to his front, pushing back the sneaky foe. He turned to find someone else he hasn't met yet. The girl had a ponytail parted to the side with a green ribbon to tie up the brown ponytail similar to Kan'u. Her hair wasn't as long as Kan'u's hair, only reaching down to her shoulders. She's short, probably as tall as Rin-Rin, and wore an orange dress shirt with a turquoise tie that goes over her white mini-shorts. Her violet eyes and taremes look very mischievous and playful, thus explaining her sneak attack. Again to Syrus, even though she now wields a spear in her hand, she's adorable in his eyes. "Now that's cute."

"Wow, you didn't even flinched after that sudden attack." The girl awed. "Damn, this is going to be tough then."

Syrus twirled his halberd from one side to other. "So, who might this cute girl be?"

"I'm Batai, the cousin of Bachou the Splendid." The girl introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you" Syrus raise his blade towards the short warrior. "Batai, meet Syrus Gojimura."

Batai grinned and charged at Syrus, doing what Rin-Rin did awhile back. She doesn't have any power in her attack, but she definitely has more speed than Rin-Rin's. However, she focuses too much on faint attacks that were poorly done, failing to fool Syrus's eyes and senses. The match just started, but the match was already decided already in a matter of minutes. Within 7 bouts, Syrus knocked Batai's spear out of her hand.

"You still need practice if you want to catch up to Rin-Rin." Syrus commented. "Faint attacks are good in martial arts, but not in times of war. You waste so much energy to picking out when to fake your attack. You're going to get yourself killed like this."

"Gawk, damn, you're like Sui-neesama, but worse!" Batai jumped, realizing her defeat.

"Hey now, who's like me" A voice called out. From a safe distance from sparring area, another girl appeared. To Syrus's surprise and relief, it was young adult girl—not another small teenager. The girl shared similar looks to Batai, so to Syrus's logical guess, this was the famous Bachou Mouki the Splendid. She is probably shorter than Kan'u by a little bit (maybe a few inches or centimeters) or perhaps the same size. She had her brown hair tied up in a ponytail with red ribbons, wearing a green dress similar to Batai, with a black ribbon tie, over a white skirt, and wears white thigh high boots.

Standing next to her were others, including Kan'u. Seeing all the warriors of Shoku, left Syrus in total shock, astounded to see what they all look like.

"Whoa…" Syrus gasped. "Did I just step into a collection of super models, or an otaku's paradise and dream?"

"You're seeing the rest of the Ryuubi's top generals." Kan'u explained. She approached Syrus and greeted him. "Welcome to the Ryuu faction."

Syrus took a slight to Kan'u like before. "Oh General Kan'u," Syrus greeted happily to her, "See I told you I'll come back right?"

"Uh yeah, I'm sorry for doubting you in the first place." Kan'u chuckled. She looked over to Rin-Rin and Batai, seeing both warriors exhausted from the spar. "To have such skills to fight back my little sister and Sui's cousin like that, you're no doubt a man with a lot of responsibility in the near future."

"Uh thanks…" Syrus chuckled. He looked over to everyone else. "So this is the rest of the Shoku forces?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, this isn't everyone." Kan'u jumped, realizing that Syrus doesn't know everyone yet. "My older sister, also our lord, is currently doing some minor paper work."

"Oh you mean Ryuubi Gentoku, right?" Syrus thump his palm. "It must be hard to run a whole region with so much paper work to do huh?"

"Uh…well uh…" Kan'u stumbled upon her words, avoiding eye contact with Syrus. "About that…uh…we need to tell you…"

Syrus stared at the nervous Kan'u as she tried to figure out how to explain her reasoning.

"Hold on Aisha." Bachou halted. "Before we go though, let me have a go at him." She drew her crosshead spear and stamps the butt of it into the ground. "Anyone could beat Tanpopo since she always just fools around so much."

"Hey, I don't just fool around all the time! I practice too!" Batai barked back at her cousin.

Bachou came over to her little cousin's side and gave her a slight head grind with her fist.

"So where were you today during practice then huh?" Bachou scold. Batai lost her words and avoided her older cousin's glare, knowing that no matter what she says she can't win. "Anyways, I like to give a test in strength as well."

"Uh…sure I guess." Syrus blinked. "But please not too long though, because I still have people to meet up with, like our lord Ryuubi." Syrus explained. Everyone else stepped back away from the two who are about to duel. "So call it, how many bouts you think you need to at least injure me?"

"Huh," Bachou tilted her head in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean? You shouldn't take me lightly because I'm a girl you know."

Syrus blinked blankly. "I said nothing of that." Syrus chuckled, causing Bachou to redden in embarrassment. "I mean Rin-Rin and your cousin didn't came close on scratching me. What makes you could do better eh?" Syrus wondered.

Bachou looked at Rin-Rin and Batai, seeing both warriors worn out. Batai is understandable, but getting tired out Rin-Rin was a different story. She knows Rin-Rin better than everyone besides Ryuubi and Kan'u; Rin-Rin is stubborn and a powerful warrior. To be able to defeat her without a scratch could mean trouble for her. Unfortunately for Bachou though, she didn't think that far.

"Ah whatever, so what's your point on injuring you? What are you a masochist?" Bachou blabbered.

"Call it a wager." Syrus smiled. "In battles before, against warriors like yourself (normal humans and mortals), I never lost nor get any fatal injury that needs me to recover. I only come home with victory and a few tears in clothing— that's why I choose to only wear something so simple." Syrus explained. "If you're able to hit me within the number of bouts you declare, then you win and I will apologize to you personally for bragging."

"And if I lose…" Bachou muttered nervously, covering herself up a bit.

Syrus blinked in confusion. "If you lose, you fail." Syrus laughed. "Isn't that humiliating enough since you said you could beat me in a certain number of turns?" Syrus pointed out.

Bachou sighed in relief. "Oh good, so that's what you mean."

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind." Bachou raised her spear and took a fighting stance. "Then I, Bachou of Seiryou, accept your challenge then!" She took a long puff of air, readying her weapon and gathering all her ki and strength into her arms and weapon. She met eye to eye with Syrus, analyzing her opponent's stance. "I'll spare you 50 bouts then…" She declared, "Just to keep thing interesting. Try and last until then"

"Ho, sparing me?" Syrus laughed. "Then spare me 50 bouts then…" Syrus assume his usual fighting stance and prepared for battle.

Bachou exhaled deeply as the duel begins. She lunged forth at Syrus with incredible speed, delivering a powerful blow from the side, only to block by Syrus's halberd. A heated battle began between the two as both warriors continue to exchange blows to test each other's skills and might. Obviously like every other battle, Syrus was simply holding back and was merely toying with Bachou. Bachou on the other hand is going all out and doing her best just trying to keep up with him, however she somehow always end up being on the defensive against him. The battle only last for 5 minutes before the 50 bouts limitation came to an end.

Bachou gripped her spear and lunged at Syrus one last time, wielding her spear high above her head. "Whoa there General" Syrus halted her attack with his halberd and grabbed her with his other hand.

"Gyaah" She yelped in shock upon him grabbing her arm.

He immediately threw one-armed shoulder throw her back, sending her flying behind him and landing on her backside. Syrus turned around and looked down Bachou, who sat up rubbing her bruised back after getting sent flying.

"That was already 50 bouts already." Syrus laughed. "This makes 51!"

"…" Bachou looked way, pouting her face. "You didn't have to throw me like that."

Syrus blinked blankly at her. "You're the one attack me again even when your 50 bouts are up." He leaned forth and reached out to help her back to her feet. He turned to everyone else who he doesn't know. "Anyone else like to test their skills against me? Or perhaps we can do some another time after my proper initiation to the Shoku faction."

Everyone else nodded in agreement at Syrus's claim.

"Ah yes, another time would work." Kan'u agreed. "Let's first introduce you to Ryuubi and everyone else here."

* * *

The setting changed now to another room, an office so the room is somewhat big. In the room there are big wooden black shelves that held documents and books, couches and seats for resting, and a massive table that sits towards the back of room. Sitting in front of the table was kobi-pink haired girl wearing similar clothes as Kan'u's, wearing the same top piece with an addition of a red ribbon tie. She wears a magenta skirt and white knee high boots with thigh high pink socks. Her hair is long and straight, and was tied up with some white feather ornaments on her head. She looks very frustrated with her turquoise blue eyes, since the paper work was somewhat difficult and tedious to do by herself. She stops for a moment and dropped her head on to the table with a loud thump.

"Boo, why do I end up with all the paper work" Ryuubi whined. She looked at handful of papers that are scattered all over the table. "Well, I guess it's not a lot, but it's so boring and hard that it's making everything take too long. It's wasting my time to play and hang out with everyone." She leaned back on her seat. "This should be Shuri-chan or someone more responsible like Aisha's work."

The door was knocked on by Komei, who open the door slightly and peeked inside.

"Ryuubi-dono, Mister Syrus is finally awake and is here to see you." Komei reported to her.

"That's Syrus to you, no mister, and no formality." Ryuubi could hear Syrus's voice barked at Komei. "Just don't call me shit."

Ryuubi giggled happily. "Oh good, please come in then."

The door swung opened as everyone came into the room. Ryuubi rose up from her seat and approached to front to greet everyone. Syrus stood in front separated from most of the other generals, facing them to prepare his introduction.

"Everyone," Kan'u began, standing next to Syrus. "This is warrior that saved my life the other day that wishes to join our cause."

Syrus clapped his right fist to his left palmed in front of him and took a slight bow. "I am Syrus Gojimura, nice to meet you." Syrus greeted. "Here and ready to serve, Ryuubi-sama."

"Eh, uh…" Ryuubi jumped in shock. "Oh no…there's no need for all that really…" She quickly cleared her throat. "I'm Ryuubi Gentoku, unofficial leader of the Ryuu and the volunteer army. I thank you for saving my sister, Kan'u. For that, I am in your debt."

"Oh no, just let me join with you girls, that would be fine." Syrus humbly requested. "That would be enough. If not, you could just treat me to a bowl of noodles or something that would be enough for me."

"Ah I see…" Ryuubi giggled. "Are you sure though?"

"Yeah, I'm very sure." Syrus snickered. "I mean, with me around, you'll always be in debt to me." Syrus joked. "That what always happen to people around me. They just end up with a life line of debts to me, so might as well drop them easy instead of aiming for something so big."

They both laughed happily at the explanation that Syrus gave. "Ah, I don't really get what you're saying, but I'll just put that aside for now." Ryuubi turned to everyone. "Everyone, please introduce yourself."

"Okay then, I'll start again." Bachou started. "You know me, but let's just do the introduction again just in case." She explained. "I am Bachou Mouki from Seiryou."

"Rin-Rin is Chohi Yokutoku!" Rin-Rin announced again.

"I'm Shokatsuryou Komei; it's nice to meet you." Komei slightly took a bow.

"I'm Batai, Bachou's cousin." Batai went after. "Hope we can get along well!"

"I am Gien Bunchou," The athletic looking girl with the boyish hair cut with a white streaks on the right side of her black hair. She wore black mini-shorts that are attached with a separable black dress piece that covers most of her backside and leaves her front open. She wears a white inside shirt that is only belly length, revealing her belly button, with a black mini sleeve jacket over it. She has red ribbon ornament attach to the back of her black jacket, and wore a fancy mix of black and maroon red sneaker-like shoes. She wears impressive maroon red gauntlets that makes her hand looks robotic (or at least hands of some Gundam). Her boobs are probably around D-cup size, still smaller than Kan'u's though, surprisingly.

In history, this was supposedly Wei Yan, a warrior depicted to be quite the beast in fiction. Through Syrus's eyes, she looks quite rough, short-tempered, violent, but gentle in her own ways.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you too General Gien." Syrus greeted. "You sure are tough looking as I thought you are."

Gien scratched her head in embarrassment. "Is that right, well, I'm not as tough as many, but thanks." She chuckled, trying to sound like she's not affected by Syrus's flattery.

Batai snickered at Gien. "Oh you should also take note that Enya is here to make love to Ryuubi, kuku."

"Shut Tanpopo, you don't have to tell him that!" Gien roared bright red. "Besides, what rumors are spreading? I-I-I am not here to make love, not that I don't like Ryuubi-dono, I do, but as in…" She began to flabbergast and blabber out randomness, causing everyone laughed weakly in concern and feel creep out at Gien's nervous breakdown—especially Ryuubi.

_Funny…and ironic that those two are close since they're using the each other's true names._ Syrus thought. _In history, it was Batai who is Ma Dai who slain Gien who is Wei Yan towards the end of the Northern Campaign. _"Wait…what…" Syrus reacted to Gien's panic and nervous breakdown, realizing Gien's lesbian interest in Ryuubi.

"Putting that aside then," A violet haired woman stepped forth. "I'm Kochu Kanshou; it's a pleasure to meet you." Out of the rest of the girls, Kochu definitely stands out as the adult of the group with her mature and grown figure; she stands as the tallest girl and the closest in height to Syrus— standing up to be around Syrus's chin. Her long straight violet hair stretches down pass her thighs, and has what looks like a white fur-like hair ornament on her right side of her head, place behind her right eye; there's a small and thin green and red hair ornament on the right side of her side locks (strips of hair on the sides of the bangs). She wears a beautiful purple mountain's majesty colored dress that reveals her cleavages and magenta dress high heels with thigh high dark purple socks. Like all the other girls—note with all girls with big bust size— she is incredible slim and have beautiful curves despite her large breasts, the one thing that really makes her stand out from the rest.

The one thing that Syrus notice almost immediately that sends shivers down his spine is the size of Kochu's boobs. Despite her physiques according to Syrus, she's tall with those boobs and even manages to stand so well with them. Kochu's boobs was probably on the danger scale of _at least_ I-cups, thus putting her as being the one to have the largest bust size among the rest. Despite the dangerous and abnormal size compare to the rest of her to Syrus, he finds it most fitting to her as now he can't imagine her boobs any smaller. It really scares him and makes him nervous about her now, considering she was one of the two helpers in changing his clothes while he's asleep— a dirty image came to him of thinking that she must be responsible for changing his 'below' parts.

Syrus froze in shock staring at Kochu, turning into stone upon seeing her physique and the fact that help changed him earlier. His eyes petrified while looking at Kochu's boobs. _It's huge!_ He thought dreadfully.

Kochu jumped in startled, trying to figure out what froze him. "Oh my, is there's something wrong?" Kochu wondered.

"…" Syrus snapped back to reality. He cleared his throat and avoided her gaze in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stared."

Everyone stared blankly at him, confused on what he meant. Well, all except a few who caught on to what Syrus meant—this includes Kochu herself.

Kochu smile seductively at Syrus's reaction and apology with her blue devious eyes. "Hu, Hu, Hu, to what may you be apologizing for?" Kochu giggled, teasing Syrus.

Syrus gulped and paused. He took in a deep breath and exhaled quickly. _We'll talk later…_ Syrus thought, sending a telepathic message to Kochu, causing to jump confusion of the sudden voice in her head. Syrus's eyes suddenly ran down Kochu's body as he realizes that someone was standing behind her, holding onto Kochu's dress. "Oh, now who do we have here?"

Little cute blue eyes came in contact with Syrus's eyes as he crouched down looking back. A curious violet haired girl, no bigger than Syrus's leg and only standing only as tall as Komei's shoulders, came forth and stared at Syrus curiously. She wore a pink sweater, with a rose design in the front, which her sleeves mostly cover her tiny little hands, a purple mini skirt, a white collar-shoulder clothing with ribbons, and pink shoes with white socks. Her little short hair has two pigtails on the side tied up with purple ribbons. Her size, her looks, and curious expression on her face make her very adorable and irresistible—according to Syrus.

"And who might you'll be little princess?" Syrus greeted the little girl gently. "I'm Syrus Gojimura, at your service."

The little girl smiled and pointed at Syrus's hair. "Weird" She giggled. Syrus chuckled leaned his head forth to her, letting her play with his hair a bit. She poked through and petted Syrus' hair, squealing in joy as Syrus's hair bounced back after she mess around with it.

"So, little princess, what may I call you by?" Syrus asked kindly.

"Riri" She replied happily.

Syrus petted Riri softly on the head. He looked back up to Kochu. "I assume this is your daughter then?" Syrus laughed happily while petting Riri.

"Oh, you can tell?" Kochu replied happily.

"Yeah, of course" Syrus replied. "She holding on to you like a mother and she have your eyes." Syrus explained his deduction.

"Ah I see," Kochu giggled at Syrus's explanation.

"We'll play later then, okay Riri." Syrus promised. Riri nodded happily and jumped in joy of her new playmate.

Syrus stood back up straight and gazed over to bob-cut picton-blue haired girl who been staring at him for quite some time already. She wore a white headgear (doesn't look like a hat or beret like Komei's) with red string ribbons hanging off from its sides. She wore a white robe that exposes lot of cleavage with a dark purple ribbon tied around her thin waist; the white robe is put into question in Syrus's mind since its design somehow manages to keep her boobs from being exposed. She also wore white thigh high boots. Her bob cut hair was around shoulder lengths and like the rest of the other girls, she's slim and thin; out of the rest of the girls, she seems normal in her physiques for someone her size. She is around the same height as Gien and Ryuubi, putting her as probably the fourth tallest out of the other girls: Bachou being a little taller and Kan'u being second tallest. She stared at him with her mulberry colored eyes, looking very secretively at him. He stared at her for a bit, trying to puzzle together her thoughts. After staring for a while, she blinked at him blankly in confusion.

"Ho, is my beauty that mouthwatering to you?" The girl teased Syrus with her seductive smile.

"Sort of…it's just that…" Syrus confessed, startling her with his response. "…Have I seen you somewhere before?"

Everyone turned to the picton-blue haired girl anxiously.

"Sei, have you both met before?" Kan'u asked anxiously.

"You've met Sei before? When was this Syrus?" Komei questioned.

"No, we've probably haven't met directly." Syrus muttered. "I felt that we made contact with each other unintentionally…" Syrus explained. "I think in Chapter 1 I met her."

"…huh" Komei mumbled in awed, puzzled by Syrus's randomness.

The blue haired girl chuckled to herself. "Perhaps, I mean I am pretty famous." She replied proudly.

Syrus thought hard, remembering back in the earlier chapters of the series. A light bulb flickered as he thumps his palm. "That's it, I know now!" Syrus remembered. "You're one of the customers that ate noodles at that restaurant and said that the menma there was delicious!"

Everyone jumped in shock of the news Syrus made—especially the blue haired girl, who almost look like her heart suddenly stopped for a second.

"You were the one who sat in the far corner of the restaurant." Syrus claimed. "The customer in the corner had too much menma in one bowl for some strange reason. That was you; you saw me too eating my ramen and got kidnapped by those fake bandit soldiers!"

Everyone turned to the blue haired girl who tried to remain calm.

"Sei is that true, were actually eating menma during our battle?" Bachou barked.

"Uh, no, don't listen to him." The girl defended herself. "I went out patrolling before the battle, remember. I disappeared before that day's battle started to do some spying. Turns out, I heard of something about another army was gathering so I went and investigated. During the investigation, I just so happen to be in need of blending in, so I became a customer and ate a restaurant, that's all."

"Oh, well that's a good point I guess."

"That better be right Sei!" Kan'u pouted. "If you've known earlier, why didn't you report in until after I got caught up with the enemies?"

"It was too early to say." The girl replied. "The bandit army would have run away with the hostages if I didn't let everything play out." She explained. "Besides…" She looked back at Syrus. "When Syrus here acted against the bandits' orders at the restaurant, I find it amusing and interesting. Yet I also sense some kind of good fortune from him, so I tagged along to see what happens next."

"Amusing and interesting huh…" Syrus grumbled. "I got dragged off with my ramens because of that."

The girl giggled. "And that was some dedication you had there with that ramen and menma." The girl joked. "That's some deduction you have there, how could you tell it was me in the corner of the restaurant."

"Well…" Syrus began. "You had the same smile at the restaurant, there a hint of smell of menma coming from your lips and judging from how strong the smell is you ate a lot which lead me to the conclusion you love menma." Syrus explained his deduction. "I hardly doubt there's no one else in China would love menma more than you do and finally the obvious…" Syrus paused for a bit and stared towards the girl's weapon. "…well, I saw that weapon next to you while you ate that ramen with extra menma. You don't see many carry around the same weapons, do you?"

The girl nodded and giggled at Syrus. She looked at Syrus with a devious smile, looking at him seductively. "Ho, so you've noticed that much now did you?" She asked. "You sure have a keen eye on girls now. Very naughty of you to be staring and spying on girls now, we girls ought to be careful with you around." She leaned towards Syrus and gazed into his eyes. "Not bad, and it seems like you have some taste for menma too."

"Yeah, well…wasn't it your recommendation that got me to like them?" Syrus grinned at her.

"Well, I guess I have to train you then in the art of menma now." She declared. "I'll help you understand this splendid art." She pulled herself away from him and stood up straight. "Not bad at all. A fantastic fellow warrior indeed to be able to understand some delicacy of menma, glad to have you on our side; I knew my instincts would lead to good fortune from you. I am Chou Shiryuu of Jouzan. You can refer to me as Chou'un Shiryuu. It will be an honor to fight by your side Syrus."

"It will be an honor to fight by your side as well, General Chou'un." Syrus snickered happily. "That goes for everyone as well. I heard many legends of you all before, but nothing this. To fight by your side, I have full confidence that peace and the unification of China would draw near very soon."

"Yay, we're done with the introductions!" Ryuubi clapped her hands together. "With the Messenger of Heaven here, the chaos will end very soon!"

"Yay, with me here, the chaos will end very soon!" Syrus jumped in joy, agreeing with Ryuubi. "…wait a minute something not right here." Syrus halted his cheering, realizing something was off. "What's this Messenger of Heaven?"

"That's Onii-chan!" Rin-Rin replied. "Onii-chan is from heaven sent down to help us!"

"Uh…I just remember…" Syrus mumbled. "We need to talk about some things to make things very clear." Syrus remembered. "I'm pretty sure there are a lot of things you all need to clarify with me too, right?"

"Uh…yeah…" Kan'u replied nervously.

"Okay then, let's start then." Syrus replied. "Ask me anything, and I will answer the best of my abilities."

The Shoku generals paused for a moment, thinking about some questions to ask.

"Rin-Rin have question!" Rin-Rin began. "Why does Onii-chan look weird?"

Syrus stared up at his hair. "If you're wondering about my hair Rin-Rin, I already answer that already." Syrus muttered. "I was born like this."

"Oh…" Rin-Rin blinked and scratched her head. "Rin-Rin forgot."

"So, are you the Messenger of Heaven that we seek?" Komei asked.

Syrus scratched his head. "To be truthful, I have no idea what are you talking about." Syrus replied. "What's this messenger you all been calling me by?"

Komei cleared her throat, getting ready to explain. "Some days back, we met a prophet that one day an invincible and brilliant warrior from heaven will descend to bring forth a new age of peace and harmony." Komei explained. "After a few days, you appeared."

Syrus scratched his head in confusion. "Okay…I don't know about the heaven part, but I am smart and strong, that's for sure." Syrus confessed. "I came from a different world under the order of my father to 'conquer' the world of the Three Kingdoms."

"Conquer" Ryuubi tilted her head in confusion. "Like what many of the other warlords of the land are planning to do?"

"Uh yeah sort of…" Syrus chuckled. "But I want to do this without killing too many people along the way. It's kind of complicated, but I am here to help you all though."

"But…" Kochu wondered. "If you're planning of unifying the land under your rule, wouldn't that makes Ryuubi here your opponent? Why join us, unless…"

"Don't be mistaken, I'm not here to swipe and steal or sabotage you all." Syrus grumbled. "How rude, I would rather commit suicide than betray a girl's trust."

"Oh…I see…" Kochu giggled. "My apologies for assuming things"

"I'm joining up with Ryuubi and you all because even though indeed it's a mission I need to do, but you all and I have similar and close goals and ways in unifying China." Syrus explained. "That's why I'm joining up with you all. There is no need of destroying you all just because she shares the same goal and that there can only be one ruler—that's father's job."

Komei thought for moment about Syrus's last comment. "Your father you say" She questioned. "You said he sent you on this mission of conquest, right. Is he like a high being in your world?"

"Father, yeah for sure he's a high figure back in my world." Syrus boasted. "if he wanted to, he could rule that world with an iron fist!"

"He sounds pretty powerful when you put it that way…" Bachou replied. "So he's like a god or something?"

"Uh…I wouldn't put him as god." Syrus shook his head in fear, disagreeing with Bachou's assumption. "My father is more close to a tyrant demon king worse than the devil!" Syrus muttered dreadfully.

"A demon king" Everyone jumped in shock.

"Or perhaps worse than that, yeah for sure he is worse than a demon king and devil by far" Syrus stated with a shrug.

"Worse than a devil" Ryuubi jumped in fear.

"What's worse than the devil?" Batai asked fearfully.

Syrus hesitated, trying to figure out how to tell everyone what type man was his father. "Okay, listen carefully, and I will only explain once on this." Syrus began. "If later this becomes rumor, make sure that it's scary than it should be…because then it would correct if it's scarier."

"Eh" Everyone jumped in fear.

"Oi, Syrus" Kan'u mumbled. "Aren't you exaggerating a bit too much on your father? He can't be that scary and terrible, right?"

"I'll leave that judgment up to you all." Syrus responded. "Whether you all think he's a villain or a tyrant, it's up to you all to decide."

_He didn't even give us much of a choice on deciding his father's character._ Kan'u thought dreadfully. _Just how scary is his father?_

Syrus took one deep breath as everyone sat around him. He now finds himself sitting on one of the couch with everyone huddled around him to hear his story. "In your world, people fears two factions: gods and devils. God being a high mighty being that no one should oppose, and the Devil in which everyone feared for its evil and cruelty it inflicts on mortals. In my world, humans fears three factions: gods, devils, and kaijus. Kaijus are monstrosity born from human creations that are able to single handedly destroy the world if not stopped or opposed. However, the four factions of humans, gods, devils, and kaijus all share one common fear. That's my father." Syrus began explaining. Even before the description of Syrus's father came, everyone was already trembling in fear— too frighten to hear, yet too frighten to not hear as well. "My father is a kaiju." He began again. "Among the rest of the kaijus, he stands as the strongest and most notorious being in my world. He is the definition of unparalleled might, being able to destroy the world single-handedly with any type of opposition in his way. All who opposes him are utterly and brutally annihilated from the face of the planet. In the mortal realm, the whole world could band together to resist against him—with all the weapons and firepower they have. Even with all that though, the ending would still be the same. Even if he was to die, he would return from the dead a thousand times stronger. His might and fury is so tremendous that once died, he would wreak havoc in heaven and hell, destroying both and leave nothing but ruins in his rampage in the afterlife. Heaven and hell would have no choice but to release him back to the mortal realm and pray that he will never come back to haunt them again. So as you can see, my father is known to be a fearful figure that strikes fear to the world—even heaven and hell tremble in fear before my father." Syrus paused for air, looking at everyone's terrified face. "My father looks exactly like me, except taller than me and terrible looking. Among most mortals, he's looked at like a giant, not because of his size but because his oppressing aura and ki that surrounds him. A strong martial art master would collapse in fear if he was within a kilometer radius of my father. In other words, you could literally feel his oppressing ki and aura crushing your soul from miles and miles away! Because of his oppressing aura and monstrous strength, the world sees him as world mightiest being. Even then though, it was not enough for my father. In order to be singly known as the world's greatest, he had to eliminate a few oppositions to prove it."

"Oppositions…" Komei muttered nervously.

"There were a few oppositions, two in particular." Syrus explained. "One was the Gojimura clan. The Gojimura clan was dubbed among the kaiju factions as the Kaiju King clan; however the number members were vast. All were strong, but after the founder passed away, the clan was split into three factions: Showa, Heisei, and Millennium. My father was from the Millennium faction and believed that only the strongest kaijus survives in the human world and that kaijus should be constantly fighting for their lives like real kaijus do. In the end, my father killed his predecessors and seizes the terrible and horrifying title that establishes himself as the current ruler of the Gojimura clan: Godzilla. He then proceeded in fighting the kaijus of the world that dared opposed him. After a massive battle of kaijus, he stands unscathed as the victor of the battle royale, thus earning himself the title of The World's Greatest Kaiju of all times."

"…Godzilla…" Kan'u muttered the name. Immediately a powerful tremor struck everyone's but Syrus's body, causing everyone to shiver in fear. _Even uttering such title is enough to cause us all to tremble in fear, even though we never met this man…_

"The World's Greatest Kaiju…" Komei pondered on the title.

"Yeah, that's another title that tells people that my father is, how you would put it, a true monster among monsters." Syrus tried explaining. "However, his legend doesn't end there…" Syrus announced to everyone's shock. "My father…wasn't satisfied as being only the World's Greatest Kaiju. He desired more. He wanted his name to strike fear all across the universe. Thus he went on a journey throughout the dimensions and stars and battled many great heroes and warriors of many worlds. At the end of the journey, universe's finest warriors, heroes, villains, and fighters gathered together to fight my father. After days of battle, even with universe's greatest warriors banded together, they were all utterly defeated by the monstrous contender. With that victory that day, my father self-declared himself as Universe's Mightiest, a title that puts him as the strongest being the universe has to offer." Syrus sighed. "To sum everything up, my father, Godzilla, The World's Greatest Kaiju and Universe's Mightiest, is the definition of peerless might. His legendary battles were around 20 years ago, before I was born. Now it's my turn to go on adventures. Well, that ends my story…to be continued."

"Ah to be continued—hey wait a minute!" Kan'u smacked Syrus in the chest in a comedic way. "What do you mean to be continued? Isn't your story about your father over?"

"Oh well…I don't know really how to answer it." Syrus chuckled. "I mean my father's life is bigger than just a summary of it. Plus I left out a lot of details that leads to other important events like how the hell I came to be and how my parents came together and whatever."

Chou'un thumped her palm. "Ah, that's a good point. That 'to be continued' part does make senses."

"So your father is this kaiju…what does that mean?" Gien asked.

"Good question General Gien." Syrus replied. "Unfortunately it's too complicated to explain that at this time right now. When the right time comes, I will explain what a kaiju mean."

Ryuubi made a puzzling face, trying to comprehend everything. "So what you're saying is that your father is this notorious monster-being that is able to defy the heavens and hell of your world, destroyed his clan members, and defeated great and powerful warriors from this 'universe' you speak of."

"Yep, that's it." Syrus chuckled.

"Then after some years, you came along and then he sent you here on a mission to conquer our world." Kochu continued. She took a moment to think for a moment. "Well, if your story is true, then perhaps you're right that you might not have originated from the heavens then."

"Yeah…in a way, depending on how you interpret things."

"Hmm…" Komei hummed thinking about Syrus's story and trying to break down the important details. Then she remembered the prophet's words that she heard a few days ago. "Hearing the story though, your father is greater than god, so we can still interpret that he's a godly figure in his own way. Thus the place where your father originated from could be interpreted as the heaven that the prophet speaks of. The future to be more precise is the interpreted heaven."

Syrus thought about what Komei said, piecing together what Komei meant. "Well, if you put it that way, it's not necessarily false that I did not descend from the heavens. If I was the prophet, a heavenly figure sounds much better and trustworthy than some time traveler from the future." Syrus thought. "That seems a plausible interpretation. As expected from the Sleeping Dragon of the Three Kingdoms, being able to interpret such words, you really are the divine strategist of your time Komei."

"Hawa" Komei jumped bright red, flattered by Syrus's compliment. "Uh I know I'm good at strategy and tactics, but being a divine strategist or a sleeping dragon you speak of, I think that's too much." Komei shook her head in disagreement. She began to lower her head, showing less confidence than before. "I don't think I deserve such fancy title…"

"Wow what happen to all that confidence you had earlier when interpreting those phrase from the prophet." Syrus blinked at her blankly. "You should have more confidence in yourself as a strategist. You're really smart Komei, trust me on this."

"Well…" Komei smiled shyly back. "If you put it that way…"

Syrus lay back on the couch casually and looked at Kan'u. "By the way, you said you wanted to tell me something when I brought the Shoku thing," Syrus remembered, "what's up with that?"

"Uh well…" Kan'u stuttered nervously. She twirls her little fingers a bit. "Um…I sort of mess up on some uh…information exchange around four days ago."

"Huh, what you mean?" Syrus blinked in confusion.

"Well…earlier you thought that we're in the Shoku region, right?" Kan'u muttered.

"Yeah, aren't we in Shoku right now?" Syrus replied.

Everyone laughed weakly at Syrus's response. Komei went to one of the shelves in the office and pulled out a map. She laid the map gently on the table for Syrus to see.

"Well…uh I sort of made a mistake about that in which you sort of misinterpreted." Kan'u mumbled.

"Misinterpreted?" Syrus raise an eyebrow in confusion. "What you talking General Kan'u?"

Komei pointed to the map of the Three Kingdoms. "You see…" Komei began. She pointed down southwest of the regions of the Three Kingdoms. "This here is the region of Shoku." She said. Syrus nodded, understanding Komei's words. Then she slides her little index finger towards the northeast, towards the You Province (Youzhou). "We're here in Touka Village."

Syrus stared at the map. First he looked at Touka Village in Youzhou, then over to the regions of Shoku, and back to Youzhou. "Wait a minute…so…we're not in Shoku right now?"

Everyone chuckled nervously and shook their head.

"So, currently right now…we're nowhere near Shoku…" Syrus mumbled. "Wait a minute, so why you're the Shoku forces when you're not in Shoku yet?"

Everyone stared at Syrus blankly, and then turned to Kan'u. Kan'u jumped, realizing that everyone wanted an answer from her since she was the one who mention it and agreed with Syrus about the issue to begin with.

"Uh…well…" Kan'u began. "When you ask me if we're the Shoku forces, I sort of went along with it since I thought you were implying about the Nanbans." She cleared her throat. "I mean the Nanbans are part of our forces for now. Since people and other lords see us the Nanbans' allies, they sometimes refer us as the Shoku forces. I didn't expect you to mean that we're the official Shoku forces."

"Wait a minute, hold up the phone here" Syrus looked at everyone but Rin-Rin, Kan'u, Chou'un, and Ryuubi. "Then why is everyone else already here then? I mean aren't you all supposed to meet later?"

"Hawa, what do you mean Syrus?" Komei stared at him in confusion. Everyone tilted their head in confusion.

"In the history I know, the three—uh—sisters only met up with Chou'un when they're still around the northern region of China. It's until Sousou chased them off towards the south is when the three sisters and Chou'un met up with everyone else." Syrus explained. "When I saw everyone here, I assumed that we're in Shoku because Ryuubi here was to eventually rule the Shoku region and establish the Shoku Kingdom."

"Eh~~~~~~" Everyone yelped in shock—especially Ryuubi.

"Me, becoming a ruler of a kingdom like Sonsaku and Sousou!" Ryuubi squealed in total shock.

"Yeah…" Syrus muttered. He realized just now he probably just change the flow of events and time because of his spoiler. He tried to hold a straight face with a smile, trying to figure out what could happen next. "Oops…I think I said too much…" Everyone turned to Syrus again, anxious about Syrus's story. _Oh shit, now they want to know more than they need to now._

Komei took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, returning to her calm self. She looked into Syrus's eyes deeply, looking more anxious to what Syrus just spoke of. "Is all that true?" She began.

Syrus pulled his head back and face palmed himself in the forehead. "Oh boy…now I've done it, now what's going to happen…" Syrus laughed at himself. _Well…I guess it's up to me now to change everything to my fitting._ Syrus slapped his thighs and sat up straight. "Okay fine, I'll take this burden of changing history when it comes then. Challenge accepted!" He told himself. He looked back everyone. "Okay, so it's true: I am from the future long after the period of the Three Kingdoms of China. In fact, I'm not Chinese, but Japanese from Japan—a smaller country northeast from China surrounded by the sea. Therefore, I know the history of the whole Three Kingdoms of China." Syrus explained. "To prove that I know it the history and that I'm from the future, I know that eventually—or pretty soon—Enshou and her forces south from here will eventually engulf this northern region here. Also, eventually Sousou will take the Emperor under her custody and protection as Chancellor. The capital will be moved to Kyoshou (Xuchang) and from there Sousou will begin her conquest of unifying China under Gi. Eventually, Ryuubi here (and apparently the rest of you) will be appointed by Sousou to govern the Joshuu (Xuzhou), but eventually be driven down south when Sousou decided to eliminate Ryuubi."

Everyone paused and stared at Syrus—shocked, confused, amazed, and suspiciously at him. Kan'u, Ryuubi, Komei were in shock of hearing about their future that has yet to come. Rin-Rin, Bachou, and Riri looked confused, not really understanding much about the story Syrus just said. Kochu was amazed at Syrus's explanation, but still pondering a bit about some parts. Gien, Batai, and Chou'un were the only ones who were caught in the middle of believing and not believing the history Syrus laid out, feeling kind of skeptical about it.

"Hmm…" Chou'un thought. "How does laying out some history that haven't happen yet proves that what you're saying is true? I don't really see much of a connection."

"Well, I don't know for sure myself." Syrus muttered. "I just know all that will happen. But since Yue-chan is a still alive— thanks to me intervening—I don't know if some of these events might get switched up a bit."

"That makes your history plausibly false then." Chou'un replied. "Am I right?"

"No…you still have to give it some time a bit." Syrus chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that the events will come soon. The events might be twisted up a bit, but I'm sure that pretty soon, Enshou will make her move and try and take over—attempting to seize this area along with Kousonsan Hakukei's territory."

Ryuubi jumped. "Oh, do you know Hakukei-chan?" She asked.

"I know her in history, but not in person." Syrus laughed. "Anyways though…" Syrus paused, just remembering something in the past. "Wait a minute…if we're in the north…and during the mission to save Yue-chan…I assumed that everyone was down south, but I ended up here anyways…so that means…"

Kan'u got startled, catching on to what Syrus was muttering about. "Oh yeah, if you assumed that, that meant you should have ended up Shoku, but instead you ended here which means you mess up in directions."

Syrus froze in shock. "The battle and chase from Sousou and Gi drove me off course…" Syrus gasped in horror. "That means if it wasn't for them, I would have ended up farther away from where I'm supposed to head. I would have ended up lost…"

Everyone frowned weakly at Syrus's explanation.

"Whoa…that means Syrus-niichan is hopeless and useless when it comes to directions." Rin-Rin commented. "Niichan have no sense of direction when he's busy."

Syrus slumped down in a gloomy trauma state. "U-U-Useless…in directions…" He sulked sadly. "Directions…hopeless…and…useless…"

*Syrus's dairy: I found just today that I'm directionless when I'm caught up in battle… I just discovered a weakness that shouldn't exist when I could easily use a compass to find my way…

* * *

_Son of the Kaiju King_

_Unparalleled in battle_

_But can easily get lost in battle_

_When compass is in hand…_

_Fail…_

_Useless…_

—_Syrus Gojimura AKA Useless Idiot_

* * *

The generals of the unofficial Shoku forces stared at Syrus, confused as they literally see the Syrus's dairy log entry that popped up from his head.

"Okay, what's with those words?" Bachou muttered. "How the hell is it just there over him?"

"I'm sorry…were you talking about me and my log entry over my head?" Useless Idiot mumbled miserably.

"Don't just suddenly change your name in the middle of the story and conversation!" Kan'u scolded at Syrus. "And with that name anyways, it makes no senses!"

"How about now?" Directionless Moron muttered, looking more miserably at Kan'u.

"Syrus cut that out!"

* * *

Syrus quickly recovered from his miserable state and cleared his throat. "Okay, all jokes aside now," Syrus chuckled. "Well, I guess if it wasn't for Sousou pursuing me, then I wouldn't have ended up here. I guess I have to thank her for the pursuit then."

Kan'u sighed in disbelief at Syrus's sudden recover. "Why was Sousou chasing you in the first place?"

Syrus opened his mouth, only to seal it shut with his right hand to prevent any words spilling out. "Nothing that could possibly involve you General Kan'u…" His words leaked out in a murmur.

Kan'u frowned nervously after hearing Syrus's murmur. "I…see…" She gripped her fist tightly, turning red in embarrassment that Sousou's pursuit was all for her. "Why am I not surprise that she chased you for that…" She grumbled. She took a slight bow to Syrus. "Forgive me; this is partially my fault then."

"Ah don't worry about it General Kan'u." Syrus laughed. "Sousou was always the one who has eyes for talents, and who wouldn't fit more than the warrior that a titled the God of War in history and fiction?"

"Eh, God of War" Kan'u jumped in shock. "What do mean by that? I don't understand what you mean by that."

"Well in fiction and history of my time, Kan'u Unchou AKA Guan Yu was deemed to be an unparalleled warrior and general of 'her' time. 'She' was a very balanced general, being strong and also skillful with strategy as well; even Gi and Go respect 'her' skills and capabilities as a general, and finds Guan Yu as one of the most difficult obstacle to overcome. One thing that stands out about Guan Yu was that 'she' only and above all has a strong sense of justice, righteousness, and loyalty to Shoku in which everyone will forever remembered. With the skills and strategic knowledge, 'she' was also the strongest general of Shoku and was the leader of the famous Fiver Tiger Generals of Shoku. Being the best of 'her' time, 'she' was dubbed as the God of War and was feared by Gi and Go until 'her' end."

"Whoa…" Rin-Rin beamed in amazement. "In Onii-chan's world, Aisha is famous!"

"Whew, that's some story there…" Chou'un commented. She looked over to Kan'u. "Ho, I can that someone's heart has been moved after a tale of her." Chou'un smiled mischeviously at her.

Kan'u snapped out of being amazed and flushed brightly, turning away from Syrus and Chou'un. "Wha-Wha-What are you talking about Sei? I'm not moved, I'm just amazed, that's all. Yeah, I'm just amazed; nothing has been moved by that story. Nope, my heart had definitely not moved."

"Oh, Aisha, you're not really good at lying you know." Ryuubi teased her sister.

"This isn't the first time now Aisha so just for a heads up." Bachou warned her. "Before you decide to make it official or not, you better be cautious about him first this time and approached him carefully."

"Oh yeah, I agree as well." Chou'un grinned bewitchingly. "If you're not careful, it might end up like that fake-Ryuubi's incident where you almost lost your virgin lips."

"—Sh-Sh-Shut up, everyone shut up!" Kan'u roared angrily, still bright red, to everyone's but Syrus amusement. She shyly glanced over to Syrus. "Uh…don't listen to them, they're just spouting nonsense."

"Hmm, who's this fake-Ryuubi General Chou'un just mentioned?" Syrus asked her, not noticing a word the others said earlier.

"Eh, oh him," She chuckled, happy that Syrus didn't notice the others' warnings. She cleared her throat. "He was the guy that you beat up when we first met."

Syrus blinked blankly, trying to remember the guy's face. "Eh, you mean that guy?" Kan'u frowned miserably and nodded reluctantly. "So he wasn't kidding that you once work under him." Kan'u sighed and sadly nodded. Syrus looked at Ryuubi, slowly looking from head to toe. "Judging on how frail Ryuubi is, let me take a guess: he stole your name to make a name out for him to seize glory, wealth, and power? So hearing that, you all must have met Ryuubi later on after his incident right?"

"Wow, you're good. You figure all that out just through simple information like that, man you're amazing." Batai jumped in astonishment of Syrus' deduction. "You have to be that Messenger of Heaven everyone's been talking about."

Syrus laughed. "Maybe…" Syrus looked back at Komei. "General Komei, I assumed that you visited the prophet again sometime earlier to get description of this 'Messenger of Heaven' right? You must have considering you guys are looking for this person."

"Hawa, whoa you knew that I went ahead to get description to make!" Komei jumped in amazement.

"Ahem…" Syrus grinned in flattery.

"Oh, about that," Komei went to the shelves again and returned to the table where everyone was gathered at with a box in her hand. "The prophet gave me some items to help identify the Messenger of Heaven." She explained as she opened the box. Syrus stared strangely, raising an eyebrow at some of the materials inside the box. There was a letter of physical description, a hand mirror, and a small ragged wrapped item that Syrus couldn't identify without using his powers (in other words, more hidden materials). Komei picked up the letter of physical description, cleared her throat, and began to read out the letter.

* * *

_Physical Description_

_A warrior that outmatch the five tigers_

_Frail looking which could lead to prejudice of being weak_

_An invincible will and soul that can't be killed so easily like men_

_Carries a black mountain and twin red mountains_

_Owner of purple precious jewels, but too precious to give away_

_Foreign clothes_

_Can do magic and sorcery_

_Should be towering over most_

_Have weird dial that can appear on any hand_

_Roar that resembles a dragon or a fearsome beast_

_Strength that outmatch billions_

_Knowledge of future and past_

_Can read minds_

_Extremely gentle to the opposite sex (almost at the opposite sex's total mercy)_

_A man that already attracts the hearts of many_

* * *

Syrus stared at the list in frustration and disappointment. "What the hell is this crap, it's full of mystery in the beginning but then it gets very vague and obvious towards the end. Look it even revealed that the messenger is a man in the last one!"

"Hmm…yeah it kind of did." Kochu giggled. "Are you sure this prophet is legit?"

"Well sort of" Komei chuckled nervously, "She's kind of weird, but according to many people who came to her said that all of her warnings and vision were all true."

"You don't really believe in all that now do you Shuri?" Chou'un asked. "She could have tricked you."

"Well, now seeing Syrus, we might as well give it a try." Komei replied. "I mean he already fulfilled some parts already of the description."

"Oh he did?" Batai smiled happily, looking at the list.

"Which one Shuri, tell Rin-Rin!" Rin-Rin blabbered.

Komei picked up the list and pointed out a few with explanations behind it. "See the second, "Frail looking which could lead to prejudice of being weak"," She began. "Syrus looks frail and many would first easily misjudge him to be weak."

Syrus rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry that I look weak to you all in the beginning then." Syrus grumbled. "You can't expect some intimidating person to appear now; would you all prefer an intimidating man over a misleading guy like me?"

Chou'un stared at Syrus carefully, cupping her chin and humming as she examined him from head to toe. She approached him and began to pat his body, feeling his strong muscles that were hidden by his appearance.

"Uh, General Chou'un… what are you doing?" Syrus blinked at her as she continued to pat his biceps.

"No, just checking to see if you really are strong with this frail looking body." Chou'un replied bluntly.

"Okay but…" Syrus chuckled nervously. "But I don't think it's really…"

"—don't move" She ordered. "This is an order from your superior and I say it's necessary to check."

"Like hell I would…"

"—What…" Chou'un growled, glaring at Syrus with an angry and intimidating face.

"—Okay, I'm sorry, go ahead keep checking, sorry to disturb you." Syrus apologized as he stood still, not wanting to feel Chou'un angry wrath for disobeying her.

Chou'un smiled mischeviously with a seductive look in her eyes. "That's a good boy…" She whispered in his ear from the back, feeling his abs. To her surprise, it was strongly built too. She slowly continued to slide her hands all over Syrus, smiling wider and more seductively as she goes on. Syrus on the other hand began to feel more nervous and tingly as she continued to examine him all over. He looked towards the other generals for aid, but all they could do was stare helplessly at him; Riri and Rin-Rin's eyes were closed by Kochu and Kan'u who didn't want them both to see what Chou'un was doing to poor Syrus. Ryuubi, Gien, Kan'u, and Batai stared in awe at the sight, while Komei were blabbering 'hawa' as she continued to watch. All the girls face, except for Riri and Rin-Rin, flushed bright red, all wanting to look away, but can't.

"Hmm…damn, you definitely look frail, but what's with all this muscle that I'm feeling all over your upper body." Chou'un commented seductively. "How you do it exactly? You exercise since birth or something?"

Syrus chuckled nervously as she began rubbing her little soft hands on Syrus's chest. "One is my sister, she over-trained me a bit." Syrus explained. "She's really good at strength training me. Second reason is my kaiju blood; you see kaijus don't have any fat really. If you're a kaiju, you would have just pure muscle on you. You may look fat, but in reality, that's just a chunk of muscle. The only ones I can't think of that has muscles really are types of kaiju similar Hedorah, which he's just load of sludge crap put together. Otherwise, all kaijus have pure muscles, and like I said, I am a kaiju."

Chou'un looked into Syrus's eyes deeply and grinned lustfully at him. "Ho, so you're saying that your body doesn't have a single ounce of fat?"

"Yeah…" Syrus mumbled in concern, feeling worried about what's on her mind through that grin of hers.

"Hmm…" She hummed disturbingly. "Unfortunately, I can't really confirm that yet, considering I only checked your upper body so far…" Her little hands slowly slide from his chest down towards his waist.

"…" Syrus trembled a bit as suddenly her hands suddenly found its way down to his inner thighs. "Gyaah" Syrus yelped, can't hold back his awkward emotion. He zoomed away and hid behind Kan'u.

"Hey, what are you doing" Chou'un chuckled.

"That's my line!" Syrus whimpered. "What are you doing? There are still people here watching you know!"

"Ho, I see," Chou'un cupped her chin is disturbing tone. "So it would be okay if we are alone right?"

Syrus flushed bright red. "Don't twist my words around!" Syrus barked. "Examination is over, period!"

Chou'un giggled and turned to the startled Komei. "Well that confirms second and second to last on the list." She peeked over to Syrus, who jumped nervously when she looked over to him. He scratched his head with his face all red, feeling frustrated that Chou'un was this type of person and that she was taking advantage of him. "That body looks frail, but incredibly strong. He's also helpless when a girl approaches him, so he's quite available."

"What you helpless, and what are you implying about being available?" Syrus questioned her in frustration. "Do I look like an object ready to be passing around the place for people to play?"

Chou'un turned her attention back to Syrus. "To be blunt, yeah" Chou'un grinned "You're a very interesting toy that everyone can share. You seem to like kids, so you'll get along with Tanpopo, Rin-Rin, and Riri easily. You're strong so you'll be useful to Aisha, Sui, Enya, and I. You're smart and quite knowledgeable about things, so you'll be very interesting to Shuri, Shion, and I. You like helping, so you'll be helping Ryuubi and I a lot. Finally and most importantly, you like menma, so you and I will get along just fine."

"You mention yourself like four times in that dialogue!" Syrus grumbled. "How interested are you in me being used as your play toy?"

"Very interested actually, you'll be just as interesting as Aisha." Chou'un replied bluntly. "No, actually, much more interesting than Aisha will ever be."

"I shouldn't have asked…" Syrus muttered regretfully. "In fact, I should just stop talking…"

"What you mean more than I will ever be Sei?" Kan'u barked bright red. "I'm not boring; I'm very unique and interesting! Wait, no, that's not what I meant! I mean, I'm interesting but I'm not interesting for your amusement!"

Chou'un cupped her chin and hummed amusingly. "Yep, you both are birds of a feather." She assumed to Kan'u's chagrin.

"We're not! What are you yapping about?" Kan'u snapped back, flushed bright red after Chou'un's last comment. She looked towards Syrus. "Say something Syrus, you're really just going to let her say that about you."

"I rather not argue back to General Chou'un," Syrus suggested to her. "She'll just twist up your words and make things worse. It's best just to give up while you still can."

"…" Kan'u was left speechless, giving up on arguing back with Chou'un. She cleared her throat. "Anyways Shuri is there anything else that could fit up to Syrus at all?"

Komei snapped back to reality, feeling dizzy after so many of Chou'un disturbing comebacks and comments. She looked at the letter and thought hard. "Um…there's a few of these I don't really understand or decipher, but we'll hold that off for now." She began again. "The foreign clothes fit his description, and he does tower over all of us." She looked at the other descriptions and read through it carefully. "Assume that Syrus could easily outmatch billions considering he could defeat Rin-Rin with ease and repel Sousou's forces during his escape. After seeing how injured he was when he came to Touka Village, his will is strong and almost makes him invincible." She looked at the others in frustration. "Well, I'm not sure about the magic and mind reading…"

"I can tell you that I can do both." Syrus announced.

"Then can you demonstrate it then?" Bachou requested. "I mean, just to make sure that…"

"—that I'm not lying right?" Syrus interrupted.

"Whoa, did you just read my mind?" Bachou jumped.

"No, it's just that it was kind of obvious." Syrus chuckled to Bachou's relief. "But I suggest I shouldn't do the mind reading now." Syrus turned to everyone. "Are you really all right for me to read your minds and tell everyone what you're thinking about?"

Everyone bit their lip and turned away nervously.

"Uh…okay never mind, big mistake: my bad." Bachou waved her hand in front of her in disagreement and regret. "Yeah, I don't you to read my thoughts."

"And magic…" Syrus mumbled. "I don't wanna now. It's a waste of magic if I do it."

"Uh…okay, I guess that make senses since magic take up energy." Komei chuckled weakly. She looked at the list again. "You seem to be very knowledgeable about the future and past, so that's okay… On the rest though, I'm not sure what they mean."

"Well, let's break it down together then." Syrus leaned towards Komei to look the paper, to Komei's shock.

"Uh okay…" She mumbled shyly. She pointed at the first one. "I know you're able to beat up tigers if you can handle an army, but something tells me that there's something more to it. I mean, it's _the_ five tigers, so it makes it more specific to certain tigers, right?"

"Oh this," Syrus replied. "It's referring to Rin-Rin, Kan'u, Chou'un, Kochu, and Bachou."

"Hmm…" Everyone hummed in confusion.

"I can understand Rin-Rin because well…" Kan'u pointed out, looking at Rin-Rin, "but why the rest of us?"

"You five are the Five Tiger Generals I mentioned earlier." Syrus explained. "It's saying that this person is able to beat you all together. Thus it's _a warrior that outmatches the five tigers_."

"Nyah, that makes senses!" Rin-Rin thumped her palm.

"Well then I guess that means it's you again Syrus." Kochu giggled happily. "I mean, you manage to save Aisha when she can't even save herself, and also you can beat both Rin-Rin and Sui easily."

"Huh, Shion we can't just rule you and Sei out just like that though." Kan'u replied.

"But it would be a hassle if Syrus was to fight both Sei and Shion now just to prove that he can beat them Aisha." Ryuubi chuckled. "We don't have to have a match over something like this."

Kan'u scratched her head. She looked over to Chou'un. "Sei, what do you think, this concerns you anyways so you should have a say in this."

Chou'un leaned back and thought for a moment. She looked over at Syrus, who avoided her gaze afraid that she might try to tease him again. "Well…" She began, still staring at him. "Normally I would say it wouldn't hurt to try and spar to see if he could be us, but after seeing that body…I like to play—uh give it try…"

"Hey, I heard that 'play' part." Syrus muttered.

"On the other hand, perhaps another time…" Chou'un smiled. "I want to spar with him one day, but not to see whose better considering in terms of endurance and skills; he'll beat me for sure." She looked over to Kochu. "No offense Shion, but you'll probably lose to him too."

Kochu giggled. "I have to admit defeat in this one too." She looked over to Syrus with her bewitching eyes, causing Syrus to jumped and avoid her gaze like Chou'un. She giggled happily at him. "I'm very sure that Syrus would beat me _good_ if we were to collide."

Syrus made a face, realizing that Kochu was just like Chou'un except indirect and more dangerous perhaps. "What wrong with you two, stop trying to tease me." He pouted.

Komei looked at the fourth one. "So what this then, the 'carries a black mountain and twin red mountains." She looked at Syrus. "Can you carry three mountains?"

"Huh?" Syrus tilted his head in confusion. "That one sounds weird."

Rin-Rin thought for a moment, and then thumped her palm. "Nyah, Rin-Rin knows!" She exclaimed to everyone's surprise. She pointed at Syrus's hair. "Syrus-niichan has mountains on his head: one black and two red!"

Everyone looked at Syrus's hair, which indeed looks like mountains from the front thanks to his hair style and the two spikes on the side of his head. Everyone thumped their palms, seeing the "black mountain and twin red mountains".

"Wow, nicely done Rin-Rin." Ryuubi complimented her little sister.

"I'm impressed Rin-Rin for figuring that out." Kan'u patted Rin-Rin's head, praising her.

"Nyah-ha, well earlier Rin-Rin did thought that Syrus-niichan's hair did look like mountains." Rin-Rin confessed.

"Oh yeah, you mention that earlier." Syrus approved Rin-Rin's find.

Gien and Batai stared at Syrus's hair, seemingly interested in it.

"Say, Syrus," Gien grabbed his attention. "How does hair end like that anyways?"

"Yeah, did you get struck by lightning or something?" Batai joked.

"I was born with this hair style." Syrus explained. "So don't ask any more about it, it's very complicated to explain how I could be born like this."

Batai and Gien tilted their head in confusion, still wondering about Syrus's unique hair.

Syrus sighed and leaned back against a wall. He held his forehead and sighed again. "Isn't it safe to say that most of this already describing me? I mean what if there's someone else that could fit all that description?" Syrus pointed out.

"You may be right about that…" Komei bit her lip, cupping her chin while she thought about Syrus's point. "We may be a little bit too focus on you that we're trying to make you fit the description." She muttered. "Besides that, we don't really know that if some of these descriptions of the Messenger of Heaven that we decipher are correct."

Everyone cupped their chin and hummed, nodding in agreement with Komei.

"Well…" Chou'un began. "Perhaps, but I wouldn't mind if we force him into the position of being the Messenger of Heaven. He's pretty interesting to toy around with."

"Thanks…" Syrus grumbled disappointedly, feeling uncomfortable that to Chou'un he was just a toy to play with.

"Rin-Rin wouldn't mind either~" Rin-Rin exclaimed. "Syrus-niichan is a very good person, Rin-Rin sure that Syrus-niichan is the Messenger of Heaven."

"Riri too" Riri agreed.

"Uh…same here…" Komei shyly went along with the other two.

"Oh~ thanks you three…" Syrus smiled happily at the three, feeling happy for himself for having gaining the trust of the three short girls.

"I agree with Sei, you're fun to play around with." Batai snickered, teasing Syrus.

"I'm quite interest in you too Syrus, you're very knowledgeable about many things." Kochu giggled. "Even if you're not the Messenger of Heaven, I'm very sure you'll be more interesting than the person."

"Uh…thanks you two…" Syrus thanked weakly, having a bad feeling about the two.

Kan'u looked at Gien and Bachou. "What about you two?"

"Well, I don't know what to say." Bachou mumbled in thought. "I mean all that description makes my head hurts already. But since most of the interpretation seems fitting, I guess it will be okay with him being the Messenger of Heaven."

"He's a powerful warrior, a perfect fighter to spar with." Gien stated. "With that and all of Shuri's interpretation, I'm sure it is him."

Kan'u turned to Ryuubi next. "What you Aneue, do you think that Syrus is the Messenger of Heaven?"

Ryuubi smiled and immediately nodded in agreement that Syrus was the messenger they were searching for. "I'm very sure about it." Ryuubi smiled brightly. Her reply astounds everyone in the room since she sounded very confident in her words. "That day when you almost got captured by the bandits, when you told me that Syrus saved you, I knew already then that Syrus is a special person. His coming to this world wasn't just because of his mission, nor was him saving you that day a coincidence." She turned to Syrus and looked deeply into Syrus's eyes with joy and happiness. "It was perhaps destiny that brought him here to fight alongside us. He could have easily joined up with every other faction: Gi, Go, or En; but he decided to join us out of the blue. You told me Aisha that he swore you to serve our forces once he returned. It's as if he knows something from the start. I believe that day was no coincidence and I believe too that Syrus is most suited in becoming the Messenger of Heaven. Otherwise, I can't imagine who else could possibly fit up to that role. I have full trust in him since he manages to save you that day and also bring joy to the people around him. That's what I think."

"Sniff…sniff…that was beautiful…" Syrus sobbed happily being emotional over Ryuubi's opinion to everyone's shock. "Lady Ryuubi's words touched my heart…I swear to you that I will help you bring peace and harmony back to the land just the way you all wanted…"

"Uh…okay Syrus, you don't have to be all emotional about it now." Kan'u chuckled.

"Sorry for making you cry like that, perhaps I said too much." Ryuubi apologized.

"No, no, it's all right…" Syrus held his hand out to Ryuubi to stop her apologizing while he wiped his tears with his other hand. "Thanks to you, you awakened me from my forgetfulness of what responsibilities means to me." Syrus laughed happily. "I don't do extraordinary and heroic things because I'm a hero or that I wanted to, I do because there are things that need to be done by someone. People can't wait and pray for a hero to come to them one day, someone has to take a stand and bear the burden, even if they don't want to. I mean, if you're not going to do it, then who will? If you're waiting for a hero to come, when will he or she come? If you think that a hero will show up in a middle of things, then where are they? Waiting for a hero leads to too many questions. If it's going to lead to many unnecessary, I might as well do to see what destiny have in store for me. If destiny deems me unworthy, then I just die, but if it deems me worthy…" Syrus smiled and stared off to nothingness. "…if it deems me worthy, then I did one good thing worth doing for everyone. That's my definition of responsibilities."

Everyone nodded in agreement, moved by Syrus's logic and explanation.

"So if I'm this Messenger of Heaven, then so be it." Syrus laughed. "If I'm not, well…I'll just steal the job and just call myself the Messenger of Heaven and help you girls. I'm Syrus, it's what I do." Syrus shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, as long as the job is done, everyone will be happy right?"

"So that means…" Komei smiled happily.

"Even if I'm not, I'm still going to do it." Syrus grinned happily. "I, Syrus Gojimura, will take the burden and responsibilities of the Messenger of Heaven, even if destiny and fate say otherwise." Everyone cheered in joy upon hearing Syrus's declaration, knowing now that even if he's not the Messenger of Heaven, he's still going to do his best to become one. "So let's go back with that list then? What's left that you haven't figure out yet Komei?"

"Oh right." Komei nodded happily, looking more confident than before. "The next one the "Owner of purple precious jewels, but too precious to give away" part" She pointed to. "I can't imagine precious jewels that are too precious to give away, not from you Syrus. So what does it mean?"

Syrus looked at the text and raised his eyebrows, realizing what it was referring to. "Uh…let's skip that one; I don't need to show you all now." Syrus requested, looking back Komei.

"Uh okay…" Komei immediately agreed, moving on to the next one. "The next one is the "Have weird dial that can appear on any hand"…"

"Oh that's this." Syrus showed his hand to everyone. Through will command, a digital watch digitalize on top of his right hand to everyone's surprise. The watch device was attached to a black fingerless glove that covers up half of his forearm. It has gold glowing wires or hoses that were attach from the dial, through the glove, and into his skin by his forearms. The dial was brazing in a golden bronze color on its rim, engraved with an unknown language to the generals. Within the dial it looked like a bunch of gears and streams of golden color energy. "That dial the letter must be talking about must be my Digi-Watch here."

"Digi-Watch, what's that?" Komei asked curiously.

"It looks cool; can Rin-Rin get one?" Rin-Rin admired the weird ancient watch on Syrus's hand.

"Oh same here I want one too, it looks like a gauntlet that you could bash people with." Batai eyed the device.

"Riri too" Riri jumped in to the conversation, knowing nothing on what's really going on.

Syrus picked up Riri and held her to her amusement and joy. He let Riri touch the watch and play around with for a bit in which she did. She began to turn the dial, which made an old cranking noise as the dial rim turned. The noise surprised Riri and everyone as they don't know what could happen; luckily to them nothing happened. He dematerialize the watch and warped it into his other hand and then back to his left. He held out his hand to let everyone get a clear view of the foreign device. "It's an ancient tool I got from the Digital World, don't ask about it because all I can say is that it's another world I been to before in the past." Syrus explained. "This device was supposedly just a tool of leadership and has the ability to store memories like a storage house. That means I could stuff a lot of stuff in here and carry it all with me all at once with ease. However, being the first to discover its hidden potentials, it's also one of my ultimate and most broken weapon of all times that I use."

"A weapon" Chou'un blinked. She pointed at the watch. "That old hunk of junk"

"Yeah," Syrus grinned. "It takes skills to master it as so far I'm the only one in the universe that is able to use its full potentials and powers. Besides being a storage house, it also allows me ultimately shift shape into any being I know, even if I never met them before. The ability is limited to how many people and things you're most familiar with. It also allows me to use the characters full potentials that even they haven't fully master or yet known." Syrus explained in detail. He put down Riri carefully, who whimpered and jumped right back at him wanting Syrus to hold her up again. He smiled and patted her head, cuing her that he will after something he's going to do. "For example…" Syrus reached for the dial and spun it. The gears inside suddenly began to spin at lightning speed, the hoses attached to arm began to pulse up in energy, and the energy stream inside the dial's center burst out. "**Game Load: …**" He commanded. His body and clothes began to glow brightly to everyone's amazement, instantly changing into a young adult height kid with blue short jeans, a yellow sash wrapped around him, an unbuttoned red cardigan that reveals an 'X' scared chest, wearing sandals, and wore a straw hat. His face was somewhat childish despite his height and age, has a scar under his left eye, and his body look quite built. Once the transformation, the character shot his arms up into the sky and let out a mighty yell. "**Monkey D. Luffy!**" He exclaimed happily. The perfectly transformed character that Syrus transformed into stunned everyone in the room in amazement and shock. "Yo, I'm Monkey D. Luffy." He greeted with Luffy's voice. "Wanna join my crew of pirates?"

"Whoa…amazing!" The younger of the bunch cheered in amazement.

"Gah, Onii-chan is some other guy now, how he did that?" Rin-Rin yelped in admiration.

"I told, this device's powers give me the ability to transform." Syrus as Luffy chuckled, showing off his glowing watch. "With this device I can attain the strength and powers of anyone I choose: friends, enemies, heroes, villains, real, fiction, humans, animals, man, or woman." He explained. He turned the dial again. "**Game Load: …**" His body glowed again brightly, slightly blinding everyone's vision temporary. This time, his body went on all four (arms and legs) as his mass increase in size. His smooth skin began to turn orange as reddish orange with lighter underside fur grew out. His clothes disappeared, and his face began to shift shape into a cat's face. Claws and fangs grew, a long tail, his eyes turned to bright yellow and beastly and black stripes appeared all over the orange fur coat. "**Tiger**" He bellowed loudly, letting out a mighty roar after completely transforming into a 11 feet in length Siberian tiger. Everyone jumped in shock as most of everyone ran to the back of room screaming. The only ones who didn't move was Riri, who stood in place, too shock and frightened to move; and Rin-Rin, who fell over in shock of the tiger's roar.

"…" Riri was left speechless as the tiger approached her to Kochu's horror, standing up to be a little taller than Riri.

"Riri…" Kochu whispered urgently to her.

"Rin-Rin…" Ryuubi yelped. "It's a tiger…get away."

The tiger eyed Riri. "Well, aren't you going to listen to your mom Riri," Syrus's voice purred at Riri. "Or do you want you to take a ride on a talking tiger?"

A smile suddenly came to Riri, as she hugged the tiger's head and laughed happily to everyone's shock. The tiger looked at everyone huddle to the back as Riri hopped on to its back.

"What? Didn't I just done saying that I can turn into an animal if I wanted to?" The tiger spoke. "It's me, Syrus."

Everyone blinked in confusion, realizing that the tiger was still Syrus the whole time. Everyone sighed in relief as Rin-Rin petted the tiger.

"Wow, Onii-chan can even turn into a tiger, amazing." Rin-Rin smiled as she hugged the tiger's head. "Onii-chan is so soft and warm like a cat!"

"Uh…Rin-Rin…" Syrus muttered in his tiger form. "I am a cat—the biggest cat of the cat family in fact." He let out a tiger's yawn and walked around the room with Riri on top, giving her a ride around the room to her joy.

"Nyah, Rin-Rin wants a ride!"

"Hey, me too" Batai joined in.

The two older girls hopped on the tiger's back with Riri, riding around the room. The tiger looked at the other girls.

"So who else wants a ride? It's not very often you get to ride a tiger now." Syrus's voice chuckled. He looks at Komei, who jumped upon him looking over to her. "Want a ride? There's still room on the 11 feet long tiger here."

"Hawa" Komei yelped. "Ano…" She trembled a bit, feeling shy and fearful at the same time.

"Don't worry; a tiger's back doesn't bite." Syrus laughed. "Only the tiger's face, it's not like you going to ride the face, that's impossible."

"Yes Shuri, there's no way a tiger like him could bite you while you're on his back." Chou'un smiled deviously. "Unless…you're asking something from him that requires his face and mouth now…perhaps you're thinking about the other type of biting perhaps?"

"Hawawawawa S-S-Sei, what are you talking about all of the sudden?" Komei flushed bright red as she barked back at the teasing Chou'un.

"Come on Shuri," the other girls insisted.

Komei managed to muster enough courage and approached the tiger from the back. She quickly hopped on its back behind Batai. The cute smile came to Komei's face as the tiger began to move again around the room, carrying the four small passengers.

"So who else wants a ride?" Syrus chuckled in his tiger form.

"Oh…perhaps later, thanks for asking" Ryuubi politely declined.

"Hmm…a ride, or a _proper_ ride," Chou'un teased Syrus. "Which one you're going to give?"

"…" The tiger made an upset face at Chou'un to her surprise. "That's not funny General Chou'un. I'm a tiger right now, and I don't think you want a 660 pound tiger pounce you or mounting you right now."

"Oh, so you planning to mount me later then, how direct and barbaric you are." Chou'un chuckled with a devious smile. "You're more perverted than I thought."

The tiger frowned in disgust. "Don't just screw around with my words and twist up its meaning!" The tiger looked at the four kids on his back. "Hey, should I rush her?"

"Hmm…rush me?" Chou'un blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, charged and give her a big smack in her butt!" Batai insisted.

"Beat Sei up Onii-chan!" Rin-Rin agreed.

The tiger turned back with beamed eyes as he eyed the frighten Chou'un. He began to approach Chou'un with teasing eyes.

Chou'un took a step back. "Hey now, you're joking right? You're not going…hit me right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding…?" The tiger growled. "Where should I hit?"

"The butt" Batai suggest with a cheer.

"The butt" Riri agreed.

"Hawawawawa…uh…sure" Komei reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah, make Sei's butt swell up like a steam bun!" Rin-Rin blurted out in excitement.

The tiger approached the startle and cautious Chou'un, revealing its sharp claws as it aimed to strike her rear. She began to back up nervously, getting ready to flee.

"You're really going to hit my butt now?" Chou'un tried to defend herself through persuasion. "You know how perverted that is for a man to slap a woman's butt in public?"

"Well no one will believe that I'm a man right now." Syrus grinned, with his eyes beaming brighter than ever. "I'm just an animal right now and animals…" The tiger crouched down, getting ready to charge at Chou'un who began to tremble in fear of what's going to happen next. "…don't know the meaning of being a pervert!" Syrus roared as he lunged forth at the fleeing Chou'un.

"Gyaah, get away from me you damn pervert!" Chou'un yelped in fear as she ran around the room with the tiger in pursuit.

"I'm not a pervert, I'm a tiger!" Syrus laughed evilly as he continues to tease Chou'un by pursuing her.

"This isn't funny anymore, cut it out!" Chou'un pleads Syrus to stop the joking and teasing.

"This is payback for messing with me with your twisted words of perverted meanings!" Syrus cackled as his speed up his pursuit. Everyone laughed in humor of the awkward chase in which Chou'un constant teasing habit cost her to be teased back by Syrus in a tiger's form. "Watch out General, here comes the Big Bad Perverted Tiger!" Syrus teased Chou'un as he prance in pursuit.

"Gyaah, someone help!" Chou'un cried out for help. "I'm going be violated!"

* * *

The comedic continued on for another 5 minutes until things returned back to normal with everyone focusing back on the main topic of the Messenger of Heaven.

"Okay, all jokes aside now…" Syrus smiled, trying to hold in his laugh like everyone else but Chou'un of course, who avoided eye contact with him with a flushed red face. "Where were we?"

"Uh…yeah…" Komei calmed her mind, trying her best to get the image of Chou'un's comedic and friendly humiliation out of her mind. "Well…the second to last that I can't really figure out is this one here: "Roar that resembles a dragon or a fearsome beast"." She pointed out. She looked at Syrus with concern. "It's very vague and too simple, but does it really mean that your battle cry is as loud and powerful like a dragon, or does it mean the sound of your battle cry resembles a dragon?"

Syrus scratched his head. "Well, it could be both I guess." Syrus mumbled. "I'm not sure."

Rin-Rin pulled on to Syrus's arm. "Ne, Onii-chan, why not do then." Syrus looked at Rin-Rin in confusion. "Puff up your cheeks and then let out a big roar Onii-chan; Rawwr, nyah like that!"

"Uh…I rather not do it right now." Syrus chuckled weakly, patting on Rin-Rin's head. "If I were to do that, I think I would scare everyone here and the people in town. It's a really a terrible and horrifying roar, so I rather not do that."

"Well…besides from that then…" Chou'un intervenes, pointing to the last point. "That leaves this last one here: "a man that already attracts the hearts of many"…"

Everyone paused and looked at Syrus in concern. Syrus rolled his eyes from side to side, holding a straight face as if he's hiding something.

"So…what's that supposed to mean huh Syrus?" Chou'un grinned in a teasing manner.

"You still haven't learned from your lesson huh General Chou'un." Syrus grumbled. "I guess I'm going to have to teach you another lesson for trying to tease me."

"Oh, is that an invitation later?" Chou'un got back at him, twisting up Syrus's words as usual.

"You…" Syrus scrunched up his face in frustration, puckering up his cheeks with air.

"Aww…is that invitation just for Sei now?" Kochu joined in teasing Syrus. "Or do you intend to invite others too?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean General Kochu?" Syrus popped a vein.

"Uh…Syrus…" Kan'u interrupted the comedic teasing. "So…what does the last part mean…really…?" Kan'u asked anxiously. "Does it mean that…your personality attracts other around you, or does it mean…"

"Uh…" Syrus hesitated as he looked at Kan'u's concerned face. "How should I answer this, do you want the truth or an obvious lie?"

"Eh…" Everyone tilted their head in confusion.

"Okay fine, the obvious lie is that I am not engaged." Syrus bluntly announced, holding a straight face to make him look like he's not lying.

The room fell quiet as everyone froze in shock of Syrus's announcement. He didn't look old enough to get married, nor does his personality and childish attitude seems fitting to a soon to be a married man. No expected that Syrus was really actually getting married since he acted so weird. It also put many awkward questions in many of the generals' heads like "Is that a lie?" or "How old are you?" or even "Why the hell would anybody be attracted to him?"

"You…You…You mean, you're about to get married?" Komei asked with concern.

"Yeah…" Syrus grinned. "This mission will get me permission from my dad to do so."

"I see…" She replied, looking kind of disappointed like a few others.

Rin-Rin thumped her palm. "So is the Sora-chan girl you were talking about earlier is the person Onii-chan about to get married to?" She asked.

"Bingo, I'm getting married to my cute Sora-chan!" Syrus put thumbs up in agreement. "She's the leading fiancées of mine. We'll be getting married pretty soon…I think…It depends according to Sora-chan."

Everyone jumped upon hearing a certain term in the dialogue Syrus just said.

"Uh…Syrus…" Kan'u mumbled. "Did you just say…'_fiancées'_…isn't it supposed to be _fiancée_?"

Syrus paused for a moment, hesitating to give a blunt answer like before. He cleared his throat. "The truth is…the last part of that on the list is true about me. I did attract many hearts of others." Syrus confessed. He avoided everyone's eyes as he tried to explain. "Sora-chan…did tell me one time that types of guy like me tend to draw in many girls in their lives. The problem with me is…" Syrus paused turning red, trying to hold a serious face. He took a deep breath and muttered. "I just can't deny a girl's feeling."

* * *

*One of Syrus's major weaknesses: Girls', who he befriended, confessions. Syrus has a soft spot for girls he knows, especially those who are around him a lot. He just can't say no to a girl's confession, feeling that it would betray his principle of a 'happy/good ending'—believing that love is wondrous thing, and by ruining a maiden's love interest is a crappy ending and denying their happiness. It's quite complicated to explain but all I can say is that he really believes that 'a girl should truly belong with a man they truly love and truly want to be without regret', and it's a proper gentleman's duty to take responsibility to accept those feelings because he caused those feelings to occur in the maiden's heart.

* * *

"Does that explanation above help you girls understand a bit?" Syrus chuckled, hoping the some of the girls understood.

"So that's one of your weak points." Chou'un smiled. "Hmm…so you have weak points like these huh?"

"So an invincible warrior like you…is weak against girl's confession?" Bachou muttered. "I don't know whether to laugh at you or pity you for having such a weakness."

"You all won't understand where my principles come from." Syrus grumbled. "You all might think I'm some kind of weirdo or pervert perhaps."

"Uh…putting that aside then." Ryuubi got everyone back on track. "So does that mean that beside this Sora-chan, you actually have other suitors after you?"

"Uh…sort of…" Syrus avoided making eye contact with the anxious and curious Ryuubi. "It's because I can't deny, I actually have six fiancées (technically seven if I count them as two beings actually)…or I think at least."

"Ho, now what do you mean by that Syrus?" Kochu asked, seemingly very interested in what Syrus had to say as she leaned in closer to listen.

"Uh…" Syrus hesitate to answer. "Well…Sora-chan did say that I'm destined, according to her, to draw in many more. It's very cute of her to say that, but I'm hoping that it doesn't get too out of control. However, the other girls think that it's impossible for me, so I'm kind of worried right now."

"Eh, you mean you going to have more soon?" Batai gasped in shock. "You already have six and you're guarantee to get more, you're really are a playboy!"

"It's not like I carved for more like a real pervert!" Syrus barked back. "It's just that I'm mysteriously attracting girls without really trying to approach them. The only one I really tried to approached in the beginning was…aw forget it, I said too much."

"You sure are popular huh Syrus?" Gien muttered in concern. "To be able to get so many like that, we should be worried then since everyone here are girls."

"Ho that's right." Batai thumped her palm. "In that case, I want to see Sui here get all fluster over it because she sucks with men!"

Bachou smashed Batai's head with a steaming fist, causing Batai to whimper as she tends to her steaming goose egg on her head.

"Tanpopo, are you asking for a death wish or something?" Bachou growled.

Komei tugged on Syrus's arm, grabbing his attention. "So…uh…does this make …you're still available to anyone?" Komei asked shyly with concern.

"Uh…sort of…" Syrus confessed. "But it's not like any random person's confession. It has to be people who are close to me." He patted Komei on the head. "Don't worry though, I don't make moves on girls—unless it's Sora. Usually, according to Sora-chan, the girls approach me all the time."

"Oh, I see." Komei nodded, comprehending Syrus's words. "Well, I guess it does mean that you attracted the hearts of many then since you have six fiancées and possibly many more."

"So Shuri, thanks to all those techniques you learn from your books and studies, and now knowing that he's technically single and available," Chou'un teased again. "Are you planning to use those techniques to entice Syrus or you're planning to use Syrus as a test subject for those techniques?"

"Hawa, Sei what are you talking about, I don't have such lewd things on my mind!" Komei whimpered.

"So everyone agrees that Syrus attracts the hearts of many women right?" Ryuubi asked everyone. "I for one agree on that part."

"Onii-chan is fun and amazing, Rin-Rin agrees too!" Rin-Rin cheered.

"Same here" Batai agreed. She looked at Bachou and Gien. "So what about you two, eh, willing to say that he's attractive?"

"I don't have to say that I'm attractive, that's not what we're all agreeing on." Gien barked back. "But I do have to say that he some interesting points."

"Uh yeah, same here, he's just interesting" Bachou stuttered a bit on her words. "He's…very interesting in many other ways."

"Riri like Syrus" Riri cheered happily to Syrus and Kochu's joy.

"Well, I already said that he's interesting, I agree as well." Chou'un replied.

"Uh…same for me" Komei stumbled on her words.

"Well…if everyone agrees, then I have to agree too then." Kan'u stated, trying to pass it off easy.

"Hey now Aisha, that's quite rude of you just agreeing because most of us are agreeing now, you're not really good at hiding your feelings now." Kochu teased Kan'u. "My heart is quite persuaded, I'll agree that Syrus is quite attractive."

"Huh" Kan'u jumped along with rest of the other girls except for those who doesn't really understand what Kochu meant (Rin-Rin and Riri).

"So…does this means that I'm the so called Messenger of Heaven then?" Syrus asked everyone, ignoring Chou'un's tease on Komei. "If all the ones I didn't demonstrate or choose not to show yet counts as half a point, then in total I have 12.5 out of 15." Syrus pointed out.

"Make that a 13.5 then," Kan'u corrected. "I can vouch for Syrus on the purple jewels and mind reading. Now thinking back, on the day you rescued me, I witness both of those cases already."

"If that's the case," Komei looked at the list again. "There's a very high possibility that Syrus is the Messenger we're looking for, once he proves that he can use magic, tell the future, and roar like a dragon." She turned to Syrus with a smile. "Until we know for sure though, you're temporarily the Messenger of Heaven, but an official warrior of our faction."

Syrus cheered happily as everyone applauded for his joining in their faction.

"So Shuri, what are the mirror and the bag for then?" Ryuubi asked her, pointing at the remaining items in the box. "Aren't they used to help identify the Messenger of Heaven?"

"Ah, I almost forgot about them." Komei remembered. She approached the box again and looked at the items again. She picked up the hand mirror which had a note attached to it. "This note here must be the instructions on how this hand mirror is used I think." She opened up the letter and read the instruction inscribed in the letter.

* * *

_History are remembered in tales_

_This world is merely a history that branched off the tale of the true history_

_This mirror will reflect ones' best remembered face in history or tale_

_Men could be women, and women could be men_

_The one you seek though…is not human_

_Reflect his image with this mirror and a terrible monstrous figure should appear_

_In one's view, he is a mere monster, yet one can view it as comparison to a divine dragon_

* * *

Komei and Ryuubi looked at the letter in puzzle as everyone else was talking to Syrus. Komei picked up the mirror in confusion. "Reflect one's best remembered face in history or tale, what could that mean?" The mirror glowed as Komei looked into the mirror. Suddenly, her reflected image blurred out and suddenly transformed into someone she never seen before. A man with long straight black hair, a small mustache, a goatee, and wore a green head piece that bundles some of his hair. She was intrigued by the gaze this man gave back at her as she could see that he had this divine look of a strategist like her, except more serious and more brilliant. Didn't understand what she was seeing all of sudden, she yelped and flung the mirror into the air, which then landed into Syrus's hand. He looked towards Komei in confusion.

"What's the matter Komei, why you screamed like that?" Syrus asked her.

"There…there was…" She stuttered her words as she tried to explain. "A man…a man appeared in the mirror. I don't know why really, the mirror's instruction was…uh…"

Syrus looked at the mirror briefly and then headed over to Komei's side. He handed her the mirror. "Show me then, maybe I know the reason why." Syrus instructed her. She nodded nervously and took the mirror into her hands. She looked at the mirror slowly, causing the mirror to react again. The older man appeared again when Komei's image was reflected. Syrus looked at the reflection and merely smiled at the reflection. "Oh him, not to worry about Komei" Syrus patted her littler shoulders. "Remember how I said that I'm from a different history?" He reminded her and pointed at the man in the mirror. "Well, that's supposedly you of my history—the divine strategist and the greatest of his time, the Sleeping Dragon Zhuge Liang."

"…oh" She looked at the reflection, shock to see her counterpart in another history. She looked back at Syrus. "So this is me, in your world's history."

"Yeah that's right." Syrus grinned. "I met the guy before, I believe me, and he is brilliant."

"So…why Shuri is a man in the reflection?" Rin-Rin jumped in.

"Hawa" Komei squealed in horror, immediately hiding the mirror only to realize that everyone in the room was just as curious as Rin-Rin and was watching. "How long were you all standing behind me?"

"The whole time of course" Gien answered truthfully to Komei's chagrin. Gien turned to Syrus, "so I have to ask, why is Komei a man in that mirror?"

Syrus scratched his head. "Well, to tell you all the truth…" Syrus muttered. "You are actually the alternated history of the Three Kingdoms. The true history of the Three Kingdoms was that all the heroes were men, not women. Therefore, in my history, all of you here were supposed to be men. You all are the female counterparts of the actual historical figures; that's what I think…"

"Is that right?" Chou'un cupped her chin, looking very interested in the topic. She quickly snatched the mirror out of Komei's hand. "So since I'm beautiful, my counterpart should be very handsome and manly right?"

"Uh, sure, Zhao Yun is like that I guess." Syrus shrugged as she looked at the mirror.

She looked into the mirror as it began to reflect her counterpart's face. A young man appeared, wearing a blue headband around his head. He had black short hair in the front, but a bundle towards the back in which it was tied up as a long ponytail. She was quite amazed as she could tell, just through a mere image, that he was a magnificent warrior with a look of true bravery and honor. She grinned and handed the mirror back to Komei. "Well…" Chou'un sighed happily. "I was merely joking on the handsome and manly part, but this satisfies me."

"Oh really…" Syrus muttered. "In what ways may I ask?"

"I'm a very magnificent in true history." She chuckled happily. "It explains why I'm so incredibly beautiful and strong all together."

Syrus frowned in disappointment of Chou'un's prideful claim, "I…see…good for you…"

The mirror was passed around to almost everyone, having many types of reactions such as gasping in amazement, laughing ridiculously in joy, or sulking in shame of their look. The mirror eventually came back to Komei who then turned her attention back to Syrus. "Syrus," She called to him.

"Hmmm…what's up?" Syrus asked.

"Uh…so what exactly is this mirror anyways?" She asked him politely. "I never heard of such a mirror that can do this? Is powered by magic of some sort?"

Syrus took the mirror to his hands and looked that the written instruction. "It's The Mirror of Hidden Truth," Syrus explained. "It reveals to person who looks into it their true form. Since all of your reflections reflected those images, I say you're all closer to be the female counterparts of the warriors of _Dynasty Warriors_ or _Romance of Three Kingdoms _novel. This item is mostly used by monster hunters to reveal a person's true identity to determine if they're humans or demons."

"Oh I see…" Komei cupped her chin and nodded.

Syrus looked at the mirror. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen these mirrors for a while." He grin mischeviously. "The last time I've seen this was when that perverted gopher showed me his prized treasures…" Syrus shivered in awed and disgust. "Then again, it wasn't really pleasant to see his other treasures…" Syrus looked into the mirror, waiting for his image to take shape. "I wonder what I look like." A black ferocious figure appeared in the mirror. Resembling a dinosaur, the figure has a short snout with frightening looking teeth and fangs, two pointy ears towards the back of his head, and little spikes over his head. The beastly figure had crimson red eyes with a furious look of dragon in them, looking like a horrifying mad monster ready to destroy everything in its path. Seeing his reflection as the horrifying King of the Monster, Syrus's face tightens up with a weak grin. He immediately returned the mirror to Komei without showing her his reflection and avoided eye contact with her. "Uh…yeah…this is it."

"So uh…what did you see?" Komei asked anxiously. "You look quite shaken after you took a look. Was your reflection horrifying?"

"Uh…you want the truth about it, or an obvious lie?" Syrus asked the question again.

"The truth please" She smiled back at him.

Syrus sighed and scratched his head, trying to figure out how make it simple for her to understand. "It really resembles a terribly frightening dragon that no one has ever seen before—well at least in this timeline."

"Really" Komei jumped in joy. "Your true identity is of a resemblance of a dragon?"

"Uh yeah, it is…" Syrus chuckled, "…but worse perhaps…"

"So Shuri," Ryuubi asked Komei. "Does he pass that part?"

Komei nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it seems so."

"Oh, so wouldn't that make 14.5 out of 16 fitting for Syrus?" Ryuubi asked to make sure.

"Uh yeah, I guess that's right." Syrus agreed. He looked at the box again and pointed at it. "So uh…what else is there to check? What's in the wrapped bag there?"

Komei and Ryuubi went to box with Syrus, looking curious at the bag. By now everyone huddled together over the three, staring at the bag and wondering what's inside.

"Hmm…let's here…" Komei mumbled as she shook the bag. She immediately felt several things juggle in the cloth bag when she did. She feels around the bag with her small fingers to guess what inside, feeling weird strange shape all over. Some felt long and stiff, and some felt small and soft, others she can't really explain its feeling but it felt weird to her. She picked up the letter that was attaching to the bag and opened up to read it.

* * *

_The person you seek is an amazing person_

_It will not be easy to satisfy him nor command him_

_Feel free to use these when you manage to take him by surprise and have him at your mercy_

_These magical items will help you on your quest of happiness_

_Enjoy and have many funs with the Little Perushia Lord_

* * *

"Little Perushia Lord, what's that?" Batai asked in confusion. "I mean who's that, I don't really understand."

"Hmm…" Komei thought, cupping her chin as she hummed. "I assume it's a name, but the way the word is ordered though…"

The girls excluding Riri took some time to think possible meaning to the 'Little Perushia Lord'. Unfortunately, they couldn't figure out what it could possibly mean. The title and wording was difficult to decipher and doesn't make any sense to them. Syrus on the other hand thought calmly, trying to figure out each little word at a time.

"Boo, it's too hard" Rin-Rin blurted. "Rin-Rin can't figure out what that means." She turned to Kan'u and Ryuubi. "Aisha, Touka-neechan, think for Rin-Rin!" She demanded.

"We're thinking, we're thinking…" Kan'u muttered. "But it's not as easy as it looks now."

"Sorry Rin-Rin, but you're going to have to give us some time to think here." Ryuubi replied to Rin-Rin, giving a pat on her head. "The instructions are easy to figure out, but the last part makes it a bit too easy though." She looked at the letter again, and looked at Komei for help. "Shuri, what does the word 'perushia' mean?"

Komei bit her lip bitterly. "I don't know," She grumbled. "I never heard of such word."

"Perushia…" Syrus muttered to himself with his eyes closed in thought. "That's Japanese for Persian…" He suddenly startled himself and his eyes opened with a frustrated face. "No…it can't be…"

Everyone turned to Syrus in confusion at his sudden muttering.

"What's wrong Syrus?" Kan'u asked.

"Uh…Komei, where did you meet this prophet?" Syrus asked Komei with a disturbed look on his face.

Komei was startled by Syrus's sudden question, but manage to remain calm to answer. "We met her near the Touka Village's public well, why?" Komei replied nervously. "Is there something wrong?"

At the instant Komei answered, Syrus's eyes widen as he sucked up his lips into his mouth making a weird face. He then eyed the bag in Komei's hand. "Hold on Komei…" He halted her. He closed his eyes with force applied and scrunched his eyelids for a second. "**Odin's Eye…**" Syrus incanted as he slowly opened his eyes halfway.

* * *

*Odin's Eye is another one of Syrus's unique skills that combines magic and psychic powers together to analyze. Like x-ray vision, he's able to see through objects to reveal what is hidden from the naked eye with the exception that thoroughly analyzes things to extreme. When analyzing through his vision, the analyzed subject or thing is digitalized into data, listing out every last detail about the subject or thing—and when I mean everything, I mean everything. Imagine if a person was put through a scanner and was given all the data about he or she such as age, weight, date of birth, deepest darkest secrets, what their body is made out of, the level of intelligence, inner desires and carving, memories, lost memories, traumas, how his or her body works, and even what was the person's past life was like. This technique is extremely useful to Syrus in case of possible betrayal, murder cases, love cheaters, and liars, preventing suicides, figuring out a person, defeating enemies, backtracking, and adding new forms to his Game Load abilities. The whole process is extremely quick as it looks like it could last for many years, but it merely only take 10 seconds to analyze and understand everything.

* * *

His pupils suddenly changed into a blur looking like computer codes processing on screen (you know with 1s and 0s you would see sometimes in other animes). He instantly viewed the items inside the bag, only to see things…he knew was coming and yet didn't want to see. He made a face as he canceled out the ability with a single blink. "I can't believe this…she set me up." He grumbled.

"Eh, what's wrong Syrus?" Ryuubi asked. "Is there something wrong with the bag?"

"Uh…yeah…there is…" Syrus muttered honestly.

"So what's inside then?" Rin-Rin blabbered as she reached to open the bag.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait a minute!" Syrus boomed, halting Rin-Rin and everyone else from opening the bag. "I don't think you all should open…" Syrus looked at Chou'un, feeling that things are going to get awkward if he doesn't choose his words carefully. "Um…open it that bag…at your own risk." He warned.

"At our own risk, what's supposed to mean?" Bachou grumbled.

"I won't say, but children like Riri and Rin-Rin shouldn't being looking or using these things at all." Syrus explained as he headed for the door. "Uh, Komei, you said that you met her at the village well right?"

"Uh yes," Komei replied. "She's always there so you'll meet her for sure if you go now. Do you need help finding the well though, we can go together to find the prophet."

Syrus waved his hand from side to side along with his head. "No, no, it's fine; I know where it is already." Syrus took a slight bow to everyone. "Thanks anyways Komei. I'll see you guys in a bit, I'll be right back." He raises his right palm into the air once outside the door and was immediately struck by a sudden lightning to everyone's shock, instantly teleporting him out the mansion's ground.

"Whoa…what just happen there?" Bachou gasped in shock of the sight.

"I guess we can now rule in that his magic is confirmed, right Shuri?" Kan'u mumbled weakly.

"Uh, yeah…I think so…" Komei agreed.

Kochu told her daughter to wait outside for a bit and as she was told, Riri exited the room without a single concern about it. Kochu closed the door behind her after walking Riri out and turned her attention back to the bag with everyone else. "Are right Shuri, so what's inside that bag?" Kochu asked anxiously. "Syrus seems to have figure out what's inside already and thus warned us to keep the younglings from seeing. Makes me kind of tingly on the inside to wonder what's in that bag that got Syrus worrying about."

"Maybe it's a trap…" Bachou suggested. "We're all trained, so perhaps it's sort of safe for us to peek. That's why he said open at your own risk, right?"

"Or maybe…it's some organs of a dead person…" Chou'un grinned, attempting to frighten everyone.

"I'm very sure that it's not organs Sei!" Kan'u barked. She looked at Komei in concern. "It's not organs right?"

"Uh…I'm sure that they're not organs too." Komei chuckled weakly.

"So what could it be?" Gien thought.

Everyone cupped their chin and hummed in thought.

"Nyah, who cares" Rin-Rin blabbered again in frustration. "We'll see what it when it's opened! Shuri, open it!"

Komei chuckled weakly as she began to open the bag slowly. Just before she could fully opened it though, she suddenly wrapped it again rapidly, flushing bright red as she squealed in horror and embarrassment, covering up the bag before anyone can take a peek.

"Hey Shuri, we didn't get to see yet!" Batai complained.

"What's the big deal Shuri let Rin-Rin see too, don't hide it!" Rin-Rin roared angrily.

"Hawa, it's nothing, it's nothing that Rin-Rin or anyone else should see!" She whimpered over and over.

"Ho, then it should be okay if I peek then." Chou'un chuckle mischeviously, seemingly having some idea on what Komei was hiding.

"Sei especially shouldn't see these!" Komei cried, tightening her hiding before Chou'un could snatch the bag.

Everyone stared at Komei in confusion and now with concern.

"Aww come on Shuri-chan." Kochu begged the little strategist. "Just one peek wouldn't hurt right?"

"Yes it can— especially those underage!" Komei yelped.

"Come on Shuri, what are you hiding!" Bachou demanded as she tugged on the bag, forcefully revealing the items in the bag that Komei was trying to hide. "…" Bachou's mouth dropped wide open as she froze speechless and now regretting on what she did.

Immediately everyone but Rin-Rin, Batai, Kochu, and Chou'un, immediately turned red in embarrassment. With the exceptions, the others let out a squeal of shock and horror and immediately turned away to avoid looking at the items.

"These…these…these are…" Chou'un gasped with her mouth wide open in shock. "These are Shuri's _toys_!"

"—No they're not!" Komei cried out loudly that echoed through the halls of the mansion.

* * *

In town right now, at the village well, a person in a black robe sat right in front of a fortune telling stand which looked like a modern time stand, thus standing out weird among the rest of the other stand. The mysterious fortune teller was quiet and emotionlessly cleaning their crystal ball when all of the sudden a flash came down in front of the stand. A thunderbolt suddenly struck the ground, startling the villagers as Syrus suddenly appeared. The scene shocked everyone at the scene as the scene almost looked like an appearance of a god. However as usual, Syrus doesn't pay attention to the attention he made and immediately went off to business by approaching the stand at the well.

"Why am I not surprise to see you here you?" Syrus muttered in disgust. "You can't fool me with that cloak now, show yourself Lill."

The fortune teller grinned widely, showing her yellow old teeth. "Ah young master, you already found me?" A seductive voice cackled in the old frail body. "How could you tell that it was me already?"

"Enough of your games Lill get out of that fake old granny disguise of yours." Syrus commanded. "It doesn't fit you; your original body is cuter than that. I thought you were proud of it."

The supposed old woman cackled loudly, suddenly changing her pitch from an old woman to a younger being as her body trembled violently. The body suddenly vanished in a pink smoke as a young girl's laughter filled the air, scattering the villagers in a panic because of the smoke. "Ahahahahahaha, as expected, there's nothing that can hide the young master's eye! You're just like Master, but more…approachable…" The voice laughed wickedly. The pink smoke slowly cleared up an average size teenage girl with twin pink ponytails appeared. Her pink ponytails were tied up with red ribbons that forms a heart shape when tied up, and she have malicious and bewitching green eyes as she stared at Syrus seductively. She wore exotic crimson red latex tank tops that reveal bellybutton and a lot of cleavage, and black skin tight leather shorts. She clearly wore a white bikini under the tank top and parts of it were showing from the top of her shorts. She also wears black stockings and knee high black boots. She has about D-cup size boobs and incredible slim curved body. She also has sharp red nails and long pink tail sticking out of a hole in the back of her tight shorts. Her body was really built to be seductive, and that's way she likes it—well, that's what she thinks at least. Her face looks very childish and naughty, yet seductive and charming as well.

"Young master Syrus, I love you! Please **** me really hard now!" She immediately tried to pounce upon Syrus as she called out to him. Syrus frowned and immediately sidestep out of the way and grabbed her by the tail.

"Control yourself Lill…what are you doing here?" Syrus muttered. "Is this part of your brother's plan to screw around with me?"

"Aaah…yes…partly…" Lill moaned loudly and disturbingly to Syrus's chagrin, rubbing her tail all over Syrus's hand. "Please young master…punish me more!" Syrus popped a vein as he released her tail and lightly kick her rump, causing her to fall over face first into the ground. "Dwah" She yelped in pain. "Ow…young master, that was mean." She whined.

"You're not listening!" Syrus growled in frustration. "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you think of anything but sex all the time? It's scary and disturbing—cut it out!"

"Eh, but I can't help it though…" Lill giggled. "I'm a virgin for life here, even if I do it so many times with, my virginity will only get renewed after intercourse."

"Shut up, and don't put it as if you slept with me!" Syrus roared angrily. "Why you're giving so much information about yourself here! You're not a main character! You're going to disappear after this chapter so why bothers!"

"To get people horny" She cheered happily.

"What the fuck, don't give me that bull-crap!" Syrus demanded. Syrus face palm himself as Lill came to his side.

"Okay fine young master, introduce me then." She smiled naughtily as she reached in to Syrus's pant.

"Lill cut it out!" He smacked her hand out of his pant, causing her to moan loudly to his chagrin. _This here is Lill, my father's questionable servant since he manages to keep her around without having problems himself. She's also Leche's younger sister and like her he's a total pervert. Leche is obsesses with boobs and panties. Lill is more extreme with being obsess over all types of sex—gender and family…are not limitations. She would perform incest with her older brother if it wasn't for Leche's dedication to being a pervert—not a rapist or cradle robber. Leche and Lill are also kaijus in my world being the two Magical Wishing Well Gopher kaijus—I know, strange isn't it. Before their service to my father, Leche and Lill would act as the spirit of a wishing well, but instead of offering pennies to the well, they grant wish after a person grant their wish. Lech demands fresh worn panties or groping—oh and no service for men either—, and thank goodness I don't know what Lill's demands are to make a wish. Anyways, these two dangerous siblings of wish granting kaijus were eventually forced to abandon their posts and forever serve as my father's obedient slaves. That's all I know, and don't ask any more about them—they're nasty and perverted._ "Bam, I'm done with your intro," Syrus muttered. "Now…" He suddenly found Lill holding on to him from the front, moving up and down and rubbing her body all over Syrus at a steady speed, moaning passionately as she continue to hump him. He bonked her head hard to free him of the embarrassing moment, leaving a giant goose egg on her head.

"Ow, that was mean Young Master." Lill pouted. "You should at least enjoy it since it's not like we're naked; unless young master wants me naked, then I'll happily…"

"—QUIET YOU" Syrus roared in full rage.

"Mo, you don't have to yell now."

"Well don't just start humping me in public and while I introduce you to the readers!" Syrus growled at her. "Now answer me, why you set me up as the Messenger of Heaven?"

Lill cross her arms and made a face. "Not unless I get some fun after this."

Syrus popped a vein again and reached for his dial. "Looks like I'm going to have call dad for a bit on this…"

"—Gah, all right, all right, I'll talk, Lill will talk now! Lill was joking, just joking!" Lill squeal in horror, begging Syrus to stop the call. She sighed in relief after Syrus canceled the call. "I only wanted to help you in being popular first. Without me, you would have work even harder to get a reputation." She explained. "Onii-sama told me to do this to make things easier on you."

"So Leche knows about this."

"Yeah," Lill looked at Syrus. "So is it okay for me to help?"

Syrus sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's helpful enough. It's a good start I guess." Syrus muttered reluctantly. "I guess that's a good help, but are you going to babysit me from here on out?"

"No, I wouldn't babysit you young master. I would just ride you all day long." Lill confessed. Syrus began to growl and began to lose his patience. "Ah no, it's a joke, it's a joke, Lill was joking, my bad."

"Tsk, I knew Leche had a hand in this after seeing that mirror." Syrus grumbled as he crossed his arms. "So do you know this world's history? Or you have no idea?"

"Of course I know, I'm a Wishing Well Gofer kaiju." She replied happily. "If a person wishes for this world's history, I have to know it to grant it. I can't use magic to simply get the history and tell them."

"Oh I see…" Syrus mumbled. "That makes senses. So tell me then, is this alternated history is different from real history?"

Lill shook her head. "No, not really" She stated. "It should be the same until you change it yourself Young Master. The events may be twisted up a bit thanks to your coming, but that's as far as it goes. The events are going to happen and can't be prevented so simply."

"Ah, I see," Syrus grinned. "Good, I don't have to worry much then."

"Worried that things will be different?" Lill asked anxiously.

"No, it's just that, I want to role-play this." Syrus grinned. "I never tried to role-play this before, as my own individual character. I want to see where it might lead me to."

Lill giggled happily. "Well…" She grabbed Syrus's right hand and held it tightly against her. "If my Young Master is happy, then I'm happy…" She smiled delightfully at Syrus, who smiled back at her. She suddenly turned his hand and forced him to grope her boobs, causing her to moan loudly. "Squeeze me harder please, Young Master!"

"Go home already dammit!" Syrus commanded at the sex-loving kaiju.

* * *

Moments later, Lill went over to the well, getting ready to return home. "Well, I'm going to tell Onii-chan that you're going to take it from here now Young Master, and hopefully then he'll let me make gopher babies with him."

"I don't think that's going to happen." Syrus muttered in disgust. "Stop acting weird Lill, you're a girl dammit, why you're always acting like a perverted rapist?"

"What, there's no rule they say that girls can't be a rapist." Lill argued. "I was born like this, and…why you say that anyways?"

"I know what exotic toys you put in that box Lill, that was not funny!" Syrus barked. "And what were you implying with all your sex toys?"

"Oh, nothing much" Lill grinned naughtily at her owner. "It's just that, some of those girls…are bound to be with you by destiny."

"Huh…" Syrus mumbled.

"So…be expecting more now Young Master!" Lill shouted out loud. She hopped on top of the rim of the well and faced her young owner. "Be sure to grab a bunch of them so I can have fun with them later!"

"Like hell I'll let you!" Syrus roared.

"Oh by the way Young Master," Lill remembered before jumping into the well. "It seems that the noble Enshou has gathered a small coalition and is heading here right now. She should show up in the late afternoon of today or early morning of tomorrow. You should get ready."

"Uh…Enshou…do I know her?" Syrus blinked in confusion, causing Lill to giggle wickedly. "Well, thanks for the heads up then."

"Glad to be of service to you, Young Master…" Lill smiled. "By the way, how you know it was my brother and I were behind all this."

Syrus sighed. "Little Perushia Lord…you just mixed up a few things." Syrus explained. "Little Lord refers to how you both address me by which is Young Master. Since I'm technically the Kaiju Prince, Little Lord is equivalent to Young Master. The Perushia part refers to the Japanese word for Persian. My name Syrus is the Persian name for sun or Lord, so the word Lord in the three words has a double meaning to it. It's just that simple."

Lill made a face. "Damn, if we were brave enough, we could fool Master Godzilla, but we definitely can't hide anything from Young Master." She complimented. "Good luck with your conquest Young Master. That Kousonsan should appear anytime right now too, so see ya!"

"Have a safe journey back Lill." Syrus bid farewell to his subordinate. "Thanks…for trying to help out."

They both waved good bye to each other with a smile as they bid farewell. Lill dove into the water well and immediately vanished from the world, leaving her young master to finish his conquest of China ruled by the female counterparts of the heroes of the Three Kingdoms. The kaiju warrior sighed in relief as he scratched his head, feeling relief that his subordinate left before she could cause any more trouble for him. He turned to the crowd of people, who was looking at him in confusion and amazement. "Carry on what you were all doing." Syrus chuckled. "That was my subordinate…from above…" Point to the sky, "she was…uh…a deity of…water wells…" Syrus tried to explain the astound villagers.

"Syrus~" He heard Ryuubi's voice from a far. He turned to his right and spotted Ryuubi amongst the crowd and made her way to him.

"Oh, Ryuubi-sama, is it just you here?" Syrus greeted her.

She gasped for air as she shook her head. "Everyone is catching up right now; I just had a head start and left earlier than everyone." She explained, looking around for the prophet. "So, did you met up with the prophet? Where is she, Shuri would like to ask a few more questions about…"

"—she already left actually." Syrus interrupted to Ryuubi's shock. "The prophet you all believe in was my father's subordinate, and that letter was addressing to me the whole time." Syrus explained to her.

"Eh, it was," Ryuubi jumped in joy. "So you really are the Messenger of Heaven we've been searching for then!"

"Uh…yeah…I guess my father's subordinate set me up for this." Syrus chuckled. "So I'll be playing that role then for sure."

The two of them laughed happily filled with joy as everyone else caught to them.

Moments later after intense explaining on everything, everyone now understood that it was Syrus's father's subordinate that set the whole thing up and that there was no real Messenger of Heaven. However, to Syrus's surprise, they accepted him the way he is and doesn't mind the fact that they were deceived by Lill's false guidance, seeing that Lill's false guidance had led to someone even better.

"Oh by the way, there's something you need to know Ryuubi-sama." Syrus thumped his palm, remembering something important. "My father's servant informed me that Enshou has gathered a coalition and is coming for us."

"Eh~, Enshou" Ryuubi yelped in horror. "Why is she's coming here?"

"Perhaps to take revenge on Syrus for ruining Toutaku's execution maybe" Komei thought. "But on how she convinced other lords to join in, is still a mystery."

Syrus sighed. "I think it part of that, but also to seize our territory as well." Syrus explained. "Remember what I predicted about Enshou taking over the northern regions from Kousonsan and you all?" Everyone nodded, remembering Syrus's claim back at the mansion. "My subordinate also told me that Kousonsan is about to be here too; perhaps to form an alliance with you to resist Enshou."

"An alliance huh…" Bachou blinked, giving some thought in it. "Sounds reasonable, I mean, it would be suicide if she thinks she could take on Enshou alone."

Syrus looked towards the west gate of Touka Village. "She should be appearing anytime now through that gate." Syrus predicted, pointing at the gate.

Almost instantly after Syrus pointed, that person appeared at the gate riding her prized white horse. She was an average size girl, about the same size and probably the same age as Ryuubi. She was red haired and have a hime-cut hairstyle with blunt bangs and a ponytail tied up in the center-back with a white hair ornament. She wore a red Chinese style dress shirt that exposes her shoulders, with a knee length sash down the middle that covers part of her black skirt. She wore white thigh high stockings and red boots that cover most of her calves. She wore white armor that covers her chest and belly, and on her arms as well that covers her black fingerless gloves. She seems quite calm and collected as she requested an audience with Ryuubi from the gate guard.

"Whoa, Onii-chan got it right, it is Kousonsan!" Rin-Rin gasped in amazement of Syrus's prediction.

"So that's Kousonsan of this world…" Syrus asked Komei as he looked at Kousonsan from head to toe from a distance.

"Yep, that's her." Komei chuckled weakly. "As you can see though, she doesn't really stand out that well…"

"Well, she looks quite plain I guess." Syrus cupped his chin as he looked at Kousonsan again. "But there's some cuteness behind that plainness as far as I can see." He commented.

"You sure like to flatter girls when you first meet them huh Syrus?" Chou'un grinned.

"Yeah, it's a habit of mine, sorry if I sound like a perv to you all." Syrus grumbled. "I just can't help but comment when a cute girl that looks like she's from anime shows up."

"Huh" Chou'un jumped in confusion, wondering what Syrus meant and not understanding what anime was.

"Pai-Pai-chan" Ryuubi waved to her old friend, who almost fell off her horse after hearing Ryuubi called to her.

"It's Pairen, Pairen!" Kousonsan corrected Ryuubi in frustration. She quickly dismounted and walked the horse to meet up with Ryuubi. "Geez, when will you get it right Touka?"

"Sorry, but Pai-Pai-chan sound cuter than Pairen…" Ryuubi giggled innocently. "How are you doing Pairen-chan, it's been quite some time since you visit me." She greeted politely.

"Aw well, being the lord of your city, so much work to do. So I couldn't find the time to come over." Kousonsan gave an honest reply. She immediately noticed Syrus after greeting Ryuubi, looking quite surprise to see such a tall man in town. "Gah, who's this giant here, friends of yours"

"I'm not a giant" Syrus barked. "You're just around my shoulder size, so how am I a giant? Do I look like I'm twice your size to you?"

"Uh sorry, my bad, but…" Kousonsan apologized. "It's just that, I never met anyone before that is taller than Kochu-dono by a lot. So I was taken aback by your size, wondering if you're the real thing in size."

"Pairen-chan, this here is Syrus Gojimura." Ryuubi introduced Syrus. "He's our newest and latest recruit that officially joined today."

Syrus clasped his right fist into his left palm and bowed his head to Kousonsan in the same manner he did to everyone else important.

"I see you're getting popular in drawing in recruits now Ryuubi." Kousonsan chuckled. "That's was always you even back then, always the one drawing people to yourself."

"I don't know about that much, but I didn't do it on purpose." Ryuubi giggled. "There are so many things I want to tell Pairen-chan about—especially what happen recently…"

"—wait Touka," Kousonsan interrupted fearfully. "I just remembered the reason why I came here. It's urgent that you have to take action immediately."

"Eh, what's wrong Pairen-chan?" Ryuubi blinked blankly.

"I didn't have time to send a messenger over to you earlier so I mobilized my forces already." Kousonsan quickly explained. "My forces are camped and waiting outside Touka Village right now. I couldn't wait for your reply, so sorry for just bringing them all of the sudden. Please just listen to me, you have to muster as many of your volunteer troops as possible right now, there's not much time left."

"What's going on is there something the matter Kousonsan?" Komei interrupted the conversation.

"Scouts of mine reported in that because of the ruckus four days ago at Enjutsu's city, the current emperor made a decree for yours and Toutaku's execution and seize our district!" Kousonsan cried. "Enshou has gathered a small coalition already and is almost here! They're planning to attack us today!"

"EH~~~~~~~~~~" Everyone screamed in horror and shock of the news.


End file.
